MAKORRIAN LOVE
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Korra se encuentra con mil y un problemas al regresar de su viaje al mundo espiritual. Mako la ha superado por completo, su relación con Asami se ve fracturada, el mundo ha dejado nuevamente de creer en ella y un nuevo enemigo se levanta para acabar con el equilibrio del universo. ¿Podrá Korra finalmente encontrar la paz al lado de la persona que verdaderamente ama? - MAKORRA.
1. A Long Wait

**HEY ¿Cómo estan?**

**Pues aquí yo poniéndome otra soga al cuello, pero no pude evitarlo.**

**El final de LOK me dejó algo nostálgico (No inconforme) Pero eso me dió mucha inspiración para seguir adelante.**

**Hoy por hoy me siento más Makorra Shipper que nunca, Y por eso he decidido hacer un nuevo proyecto Makorra.**

**Trataré de actualizar mis otras cosas lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto, lean esto y díganme si les gusta.**

**PD: Para este Fic he escogido una canción temática es "El Amor Duele" de la banda "The Mills". Se las recomiendo, la reproduciremos mucho durante la lectura de los capítulos, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Ni The Legend of Korra ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito va a los genialosos Mike y Bryan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISFRUTEN!<strong>

* * *

><p>"El mundo finalmente estaba en armonía. El universo había encontrado el balance. Nunca se habían vislumbrado tiempos mejores.<p>

Ya no habían más guerras, ya no habían más conflictos, el mundo entero estaba finalmente en paz y un nuevo portal espiritual que brillaba con una hermosa luz verde en el pleno corazón de Ciudad República era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Los espíritus habían vuelto a la ciudad, ambos mundos estaban unidos otra vez. El avatar Korra fue capaz de traer el equilibrio al universo y todo se sentía tan perfecto.

Creí que no viviría para ver este día, creí que mis segundos estaban contados. Me daba miedo irme, pues había un asunto que no había logrado arreglar en mi vida para ese momento, por un momento pensé que lo había perdido todo, pero ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad... No quiero desaprovecharla.

Hoy tomé la decisión de que quiero ser feliz... No hay marcha atrás!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>:::::MAKORRIAN LOVE:::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Todavía puedo recordar ese momento. Los rayos recorrían cada centímetro de mis brazos creando una atmósfera de terror en mi cabeza, una sensación de miedo y de incertidumbre además de un dolor punzante que consumía mis huesos.<p>

Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y cedí al dolor como un cobarde, cayendo ante mi propia miseria sabiendo que todo acababa en ese momento. Pero entonces el ángel guardián que me puso el destino, mi pequeño hermano llegó para ponerme a salvo.

No tardé demasiado en despertar y darme cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado..."

- ¡Eres un idiota, Mako! -replica el maestro tierra mientras pasaba un paño humedecido sobre el brazo herido de su hermano al momento que este mordía su labio y gemía por lo bajo de dolor- Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, casi mueres ¡No me des esos sustos!

- Pero no pasó, además el gigante de metal cayó, Kuvira fue derrotada y yo arrhhh... -gimió otra vez cuando el dolor en su brazo se hizo más intenso- pero tienes razón -suspira- lo que hice fue estúpido y egoísta

Bolin se agacha para estar a su altura y verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Egoísta? Lo que hiciste fue uno de los actos más desinteresados que he visto, te sacrificaste para salvarnos a todos y si, fue estúpido, pero también muy heroico

- Gracias, siempre sabes que decir -sonríe Mako de momento, entonces el chico baja su mirada y observa la carne enrojecida de su brazo, estaba algo hinchado y se estaban comenzando a formar algunas cicatrices. Desanimado el chico suspira y levantando la mirada como buscando palabras de conforte, dice a Bolin- ¿Crees que estas marcas sean permanentes?

- No lo sé -responde él- pero no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas, mejor vamos a vendar tu brazo para que repose y así puedes ir a arreglarte para la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li.

- Pff.. No tengo ganas de ir a fiestas

- Korra va a estar allí -ríe Bolin por lo bajo y Mako lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos-

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

- Ay todo el mundo sabe que sigues estando enamorado de ella. No puedes engañar a alguien como yo.

- Shh Bolin no hables tan alto -dice Mako mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan sobremanera- ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

Bolin echa una carcajada y luego pone la mano sobre el hombro de Mako.

- No sé, solo sé que conozco a mi hermano. Y si estar con Korra es lo que te hará feliz... ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por ella!

Escuchar eso hizo que Mako dejara su tristeza de lado y abrazara a su hermano con su brazo sano, este lo recibe y corresponde.

- Te amo Bro...

- Yo igual Mako.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La boda entre Varrick y Zhu Li fue muy linda después de todo. Los votos fueron hermosos, también el primer beso y ni hablar de la decoración. Pero el chico de cejas arqueadas no podía concentrarse completamente en la ceremonia. Estaba sentado en la misma fila que el avatar, a unos centímetros de distancia y no podía evitar en muchas ocasiones doblar la cabeza para contemplarla... ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

Pero luego Asami, que estaba entre ambos miraba al chico con extrañeza y este tenía que volver a su posición original.

- ¿Sucede algo, Mako? -preguntó Asami-

- No, nada -respondió nervioso-

La boda finalmente terminó y la música irrumpió en cada rincón de aquel lugar. Todos estaban metidos en la fiesta, incluso Lin Beifong había olvidado su armadura de metal y lucía hermosa.

Mako mientras tanto seguía indeciso con el correr de las horas, no indeciso de querer estar con Korra, más bien sobre qué decirle para recuperarla. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas, pero habían logrado desarrollar una amistad tan fuerte que ponerla en riesgo confesándose le daba miedo.

El chico solo supo que el príncipe Wu estaba diciéndole algo no tan estúpido cuando de pronto un aroma frutal impregnó sus fosas nasales. Volteó y allí estaba...

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

"Mierda, es Korra" -pensó Mako mientras trataba de no parecer tan desesperado-

Aprovechó su conversación con Wu para contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Su cabello estaba recogido por atrás dejando dos mechones sueltos a los lados de su rostro. Su vestido azul de la tribu agua hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos celeste virginal, tan amplios como la luna llena. Sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Pero entonces su corazón se aceleró y sus nervios se dispararon cuando Wu los dejó solos a ambos y ella lo mira de frente para preguntar.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

- Mejor -respondió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era medianamente falsa, pues él sabía que debajo de esas vendas existían marcas que quizás se quedarían con él para siempre, aún estaba en la etapa de resignación/aceptación-

- Oye, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, aún no sé qué decir

- Escucha -interrumpe Mako con un tono de seriedad- Solo quiero que sepas que te apoyaré siempre y estaré a tu lado en la batalla no importa lo que pase, yo cuido tu espalda... y siempre lo haré.

Al escuchar aquello la chica lo mira con una sonrisa tierna y los ojos bien abiertos. Mako estaba nervioso, pero seguro de que ese era el momento que había estado esperando para confesarle todo y finalmente se sentía preparado.

- Yo, he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo y... no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar -exclama rascándose la nuca algo incómodo-

- ¿Qué es Mako? Estoy aquí -dice la morena-

- Pues desde desde que rompimos, me he dado tiempo para pensar en las cosas importantes y las que no lo son, las que quiero que estén en mi vida y las que ya no me hacen falta. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo más que estar feliz con las cosas que he alcanzado, pero todavía me hace falta algo para estar completo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunta ella nerviosa-

- Korra yo...

- KORRA! -apareció de pronto Meelo junto a sus hermanas tomando del brazo a la morena con alegría- Ven a bailar con nosotros, por favorcito.

- Oigan niños, Korra y yo estamos hablando! -gruñe Mako, pero entonces Meelo se voltea y le gruñe en cambio-

- Tú ya has tenido tu momento señor, nos toca a nosotros estar con el avatar -Korra deja salir una carcajada al ver como Mako se ponía rojo de la rabia y luego le dice-

- ¿Hablamos luego? Debo ir con ellos

- Como quieras

Mako se sintió molesto porque estaba abriéndole su corazón a la chica y ella decidió irse al primer llamado. Ahora que lo pensaba, su expresión facial mientras él estaba hablando revelaba algo de incomodidad ¿Será que ella no sentía lo mismo que él?

De pronto comenzó a sentirse tan idiota que quizás no fue tan malo que se hubiese marchado, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas... Apartarse de todos, al final del día, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Mientras tanto, las horas siguieron pasando y la noche había avanzado bastante. Korra observaba las estrellas recostada sobre el marco de un bello arco adornado por la boda, su mente divagaba en tantas cosas, algo en ella la hacía sentir feliz pero incompleta. Ya lo había conseguido todo, pero le hacía falta algo, bueno, ella no tenía una idea clara de qué era ese "algo".

"Mako quería hablar conmigo" - piensa eventualmente.

Lo había buscado, pero pensó que al igual que muchos otros, ya se había ido. Tal vez estaba divagando demasiado, pero esa noche era majestuosa y los bellos colores de ese nuevo portal espiritual de Ciudad República iluminaban su alma llenándola de esperanza.

Entonces Asami se acercó a ella y ambas se sentaron a conversar. Korra estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por ella que no sabía cómo explicar, era algo extraño, pero no se sentía mal... Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar si se dejaba llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Allí estás! Te he estado buscando -exclama Bolin luego de encontrar a su hermano sentado en una colina observando la noche no muy lejos del sitio donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Mako no responde a su llamado, solo se limita a estar allí sentado con sus manos abrazadas a sus piernas. Su mirada cayó al suelo cuando su privacidad fue invadida- Por qué te fuiste Mako?

- Soy un cobarde -dice él en voz de susurro-

- ¿Qué?

- No pude hacerlo... -completa- Iba a decirle pero entonces no tuve tiempo...

Bolin suspira, su hermano se estaba sintiendo justo como él se sentía cuando pensó que perdería a Opal para siempre, realmente estaba enamorado.

- Oye -dijo sentándose a su lado- Sé que es difícil, pero no tengas miedo, ahora que todo está en calma, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella... Solo no te aísles, si?

Mako lo observa.

- Tienes razón, debo ir a hablar con ella -exclama mientras se levanta de allí- No voy a perderla de nuevo, adiós Bolin, nos vemos luego

- Oye Mako espera... -dice el chico mientras intentaba seguir a su hermano quien corría a toda velocidad de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a la morena-

Era el tiempo de dejar de ser un cobarde. Había arriesgado su vida hacía poco ¿Y no iba a atreverse a decirle a la chica de sus sueños que la amaba? De una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a pasar su vida amargado lamentándose de lo que pudo ser, así que llenándose de valor Mako irrumpió en el sitio donde creyó encontrar a Korra, ese hermoso portal espiritual que tanto le gustaba ver...

... Pero Korra no estaba allí, solamente se encontraba Tenzin, quien los vió llegar apurados a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

- Tenzin... ¿Dónde está Korra?

- ¿No lo saben? -respondió con algo de sorpresa- Korra se fue con Asami al mundo espiritual

- ¿Qué? -interrumpe Bolin- pero... sin nosotros?

- Llevaban mochilas y demás utensilios, me dijo que irían a unas vacaciones, solo ellas dos

- Pero... No entiendo... ¿Por qué? -pregunta Mako inquieto-

Tenzin suspiró con lástima mientras reposaba su mano sobre el hombro del nervioso joven cuyo pulso parecía irregular, su mirada pedía a gritos una explicación, su corazón necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. El maestro aire conocía la situación mejor que nadie, y por el bien del chico, decidió no quedarse callado.

- Mako, siento decirte esto pero... -calló por unos segundos mientras Mako le clava la mirada- ... creo que Korra está enamorada de alguien más...

Un balde del agua de la realidad le cayó encima a Mako junto con aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su orgullo cayó a tierra. Sus lagrimales se llenaron y comenzó a ver a todos lados con confusión, su respiración se tornó más acelerada y comenzó a desesperarse como si estuviese atrapado entre cuatro paredes oscuras que solo se cerraban cada vez más. Al final no pudo manejarlo y se dió la vuelta mientras salía corriendo.

Bolin se golpeó la frente con molestia al ver que su hermano estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez así que decidió ir tras él hasta alcanzarlo.

- Mako, espera! -le gritó pero este no contestó. Bolin ya estaba cansado de jugar el mismo papel en ese juego de siempre, así que propulsándose con la ayuda de la tierra control acortó distancias entre ambos y cuando estuvo cerca lo tomó del hombro para voltearlo y que le diera la cara-

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo! ¿Por qué te aíslas? No puedes comprender que nos preocupas -le grita Bo-

- ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo siempre? -le responde furioso- ¿Acaso te gusta ver mi dolor? ¿Mi sufrimiento? ¿Para qué quieres que hable y qué se supone que voy a decir? ¿Qué estoy destruido? ¡Pues si, lo estoy!

- Mako, basta, hallaremos una forma de...

- No, Basta tú -le grita- es suficiente, ella tomó una decisión, es claro que toda esa estúpida idea de decirle lo que sentía fue un error... Ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse ¡Yo al menos merecía eso! No?

- Debe haber alguna explicación, yo...

- No, no la hay -dijo en voz débil y con la cabeza gacha. Se dió la vuelta nuevamente mientras repetía- No la hay

A paso lento y descoordinado Mako fue alejándose de su hermano, este se quedó congelado observando cómo se marchaba, ya no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, esta vez, quizás si era recomendado que se aislara. Y viviera su luto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fue muy duro para mi enterarme que donde pensaba que había una puerta abierta, había en realidad una muralla. No pensé que las cosas sucedieran así, tan rápido, tan fugaz, tan inexplicable.

Creí que estaba en mi poder decidir si sería feliz o no cuando esa decisión dependía de lo que pensara otra persona, ahora estoy incompleto y supongo que seguiré así.

Al principio sentí enojo. Enojo por no saber, por no entender. Enojo porque merecía algo mejor que lo que estaba recibiendo. ¿Desde cuando Korra sentía cosas por Asami? Si, ¿Desde cuando ocurría eso, y por qué no me había dado cuenta?. Los primeros días fueron realmente duros.

Mi burbuja protectora se había roto a los 8 años y ahora parecía que todos podían entrar y hacerme daño.

Muchos días pasé encerrado en mi habitación mirando esa foto que ella y yo nos habíamos tomado en el festival de los espíritus en el polo sur. Las cosas eran diferentes entonces, Korra se había convertido en mi burbuja protectora.

Incluso cuando terminamos nuestra relación a voluntad, nos dijimos que nos amaríamos por siempre. ¿Qué pasó con esa promesa? Se había ido con el viento ahora.

Me tomó semanas darle de nuevo la cara al mundo y salir al exterior, aunque solo fuera en las noches para contemplar por horas desde aquella colina la luz del portal espiritual. Mis ojos se posaban sobre él como esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, pero todas las noches se repetía la misma historia.

¿Por qué te fuiste, sin decir adiós? - le pregunté al aire, al universo, al portal, a quién sea que pudiese escuchar mientras estaba allí sentado como cada noche.

Todos los días volvía a ese lugar, esperando que tarde o temprano, ella apareciera para decirme que era una broma.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en largos meses de ausencia.

Nunca apareció, nunca recibimos noticias. Tal vez era inútil seguir esperando por algo que no iba a llegar.

Ya para el quinto mes había abandonado toda esperanza y había vuelto a mi vida normal.

Poco a poco fui olvidándola, poco a poco fui superándola.

Entonces me di cuenta que decidir ser feliz o no sí era una decisión que me correspondía solo a mi y no dependía de la opinión de otros.

Si Korra no iba a formar parte de mi futuro, entonces tenía que reestructurar todas mis visiones para adaptarlas a lo que tenía en frente y encaminarme por ese sendero.

No importa lo que pasó esa noche. Ella tomó su decisión y yo seguí adelante.

Este es el comienzo de algo nuevo."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Uff.. eso espero :D<strong>

**Para este primer episodio (Qué parece más un prólogo) usé pequeñas fracciones del capítulo final de la serie, pues es base para la trama del fic, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora... Los que me conocen y saben mi forma de escribir, saben que cosas muy locas se vienen.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus sinceros reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Los quiero. Adios!**

**Prota Makorrian, Out!**


	2. Traces Of Greatness

**Hola chicos!**

**¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esto, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, incluso para la del patético intento de arruinarnos nuestras poderosas vibras Makorra. Esa Korrasami Shipper hace quedar mal a los de su propio shipping, nosotros seguimos en lo nuestro.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y bueno... Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Traces Of Greatness<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

**CIUDAD REPÚBLICA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría una mañana común y corriente en las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad. Las autopistas bordeaban la plaza espiritual como los ciudadanos habían llamado el lugar donde seguía brillando el portal de luz.

Las ajetreadas vías eran calentadas por el inclemente sol y el sonido de la marea a lo lejos de la bahía podía todavía escucharse en el corazón de la ciudad. Todo parecía apuntar a que sería otra mañana calmada.

Pero entonces algo cambió...

- ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Atención a todas las unidades! Ladrónes escapan por la 4ta y 5ta avenida, todas las unidades del sector repórtense de inmediato. -Dijo la voz de la jefa de policías Lin Beifong por radio a todos los oficiales del perímetro-

Un chico vestido de detective y con la insignia de policía estrella fue el primero en levantar el radio transmisor apostado en su cintura y decir.

- En camino.!

El cejas arqueadas levanta su mirada y observa a su hermano, quien vestido también de uniforme y con la misma insignia lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo -Mako sube a su motocicleta y mientras asegura su casco, le responde-

- Pateemos algunos traseros!

Sin esperar un segundo más, el maestro fuego encendió la motocicleta y salió disparado de aquel callejón haciendo derrapar esas gruesas ruedas sobre el asfalto y encaminándose hacia el lugar que quedaba a pocos metros. Bolin salió segundos después y no tardó en alcanzarlo. Ambos se abrieron paso por la autopista yendo de manera paralela.

- Mira! -señala Bolin al frente al ver como los fugitivos se avistaban en un auto rojo que iba a toda velocidad por aquella larga y abierta autopista-

Los hermanos aceleran al momento que Mako toma la vocina y comienza a decir.

- Deténganse en nombre de la ley!

- ¡Es la policía! -dijo uno de los sujetos que venía en el auto al otro que iba manejando. Ambos eran parecidos, de tez blanca, gran musculatura y ojos verdosos- ¡Piérdelos!

- Eso iba a hacer antes de que lo dijeras -contestó el otro sujeto mientras pisaba de lleno el acelerador-

- ¡Se escapan! -replica Mako-

- No, no lo harán.

Inmediatamente Bolin hace frenar repentinamente su moto haciendo que él mismo saliera disparado. Logró estabilizarse estando en el aire y cayó de pie golpeando el piso con fuerza mientras una grieta se creaba a mitad del camino y se extendía a toda velocidad por el concreto alcanzando rápidamente al auto de los infractores.

Entonces comenzó a emerger calor de la grieta y a extenderse a la misma velocidad. De pronto el suelo explotó y una ola de lava salió disparada hacia arriba justo en frente de los escapistas quien frenaron de inmediato para evitar morir calcinados.

Frente a ellos tenían una pared de lava durificada y detrás estaban Mako y Bolin trancándoles el paso, los hombres salieron del auto sin olvidar las bolsas llenas de dinero que llevaban dentro y observaron a ambos policías.

- Bajen ese dinero y entréguense -ordenó Mako con autoridad- No pueden escapar.

- Mantente al margen oficial -amenazó uno de los sujetos mientras soltaba al piso la bolsa de dinero- Este dinero se viene con nosotros.

Bolin miró a su hermano y dijo en baja voz.

- Mako, son maestros tierra metal... Sé que traman algo

- Lo sé Bolin -responde Mako a su hermano y luego vuelve la mirada hacia los ladrones- ¡ENTREGUEN EL DINERO YA! -ordenó-

- Si eso quieres! -respondió el sujeto con mirada matadora.

En ese momento uno de los ladrones levantó sus manos y de las bolsas de dinero se elevaron cientos de monedas de oro metalizado que flotaron en el aire, en un movimiento de manos, el maestro metal moldea las monedas convirtiéndolas en armas filosas. Sin más arroja una lluvia de ellas hacia los policías.

- CUIDADO! -grita Bolin al momento que crea una muralla de dos metros que los resguarda a ambos.-

De pronto Mako sale propulsado por llamas encima de la muralla y comienza a disparar bolas de fuego hacia los hombres pero estos crean escudos de tierra y se resguardan. Uno de ellos patea el suelo y arroja varias rocas a Mako pero este las destruye con sus puños encendidos y contraataca.

Pero entonces uno de los sujetos hace que el círculo de tierra donde Mako estaba de pie gire y este pierde la estabilidad, el otro aprovecha para rematarlo con una roca, pero Bolin aparece destruyéndola y creando una división de lava entre ellos y los maleates.

- ¿Estás bien Bro? -pregunta Bolin, su hermano asiente y se levanta-

Entonces los sujetos coreografiaron sus movimientos alzando sus brazos al tiempo que el auto rojo con el cual escapaban anteriormente comenzaba a despegarse del suelo.

- ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! -gritaron mientras arrojaban el pesado Vehículo hacia los chicos-

- QUÍTATE BOLIN! -grita Mako mientras embiste a su hermano segundos antes de que este colisionara contra el suelo creando una gran explosión-

El humo ascendió hacia arriba cubriendo aquel lugar. Por instantes no se sintió mayor movimiento de parte de los policías, así que los hombres se preparaban para tomar las bolsas y marcharse.

Pero de pronto un rayo azul salió de entre el humo negro de la explosión asustando a los maestros metal. Uno de ellos en un acto reflejo creó una barrera de piedra pero el relámpago creó una fuerte explosión destrozando la roca y enviando al hombre hasta golpearse la espalda contra la pared de lava seca.

Entonces varios discos de tierra comenzaron a salir disparados hacia el otro sujeto a medida que Bolin los iba arrancando del suelo, pero el otro sujeto utilizó sus puños y sus piernas para ir destrozando cada uno de ellos, pero la rapidez de Bolin superó al sujeto y logró destrozarle uno en el estómago enviándolo al suelo junto a su compañero.

- Es hora de acabar con esto! -dijo Mako mientras salía disparado con su hermano hacia aquellos sujetos. A mitad de camino Bolin hizo que dos columnas de tierra los elevaran a ambos para caer por encima a los maleantes, pero ellos se encerraron en una cúpula de roca sólida-

Mako disparó una poderosa bola de fuego explosiva que abrió un agujero en la cúpula por el cual entró Bolin y golpeando el suelo hizo que la tierra se levantara y golpeara en la columna a aquellos sujetos lanzándolos por el aire fuera de esa protección. Sin pensarlo Mako creó dos látigos de fuego y los arrojó hacia ellos amarrándolos en el aire y luego de tirar con sus brazos los atrajo nuevamente estampándolos del suelo con tanta fuerza que este se agrietó.

Sin fuerza y gimiendo de dolor, aquellos dos hombres quedaron derrotados en el suelo sin poder hacer nada más.

- Buen trabajo -dijo el maestro fuego mientras chocaba manos con Bolin, entonces él creó prisiones de tierra para cada uno-

- Les dijimos que no iban a escapar -les dice el ojos verdes mientras hace bailar sus cejas-

En ese momento aparecen varias patrullas de policías encabezadas por Lin quienes se bajaron de sus autos y encontraron conque los malhechores habían caído.

- No se preocupe jefa Beifong, estos dos no irán a ningún lado -sonrió Mako-

- Excelente trabajo muchachos, pensé que necesitaríamos refuerzos, pero con ustedes dos fue más que suficiente.

- HURRA PARA MAKO Y BOLIN! -se escuchó a lo lejos y más voces se unieron a ese coro mientras los fotógrafos se acercaban y sacaban fotos para las primeras planas del día siguiente-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estoy orgullosa de mis dos más grandes detectives -dijo Beifong en una rueda de prensa para toda la ciudad en horas de la tarde de ese mismo día- Su valentía y honor nos han mantenido a salvo a todos en la ciudad de los pequeños focos de violencia que se han presentado en estos últimos meses, es por eso que con alegría, quiero condecorar a los oficiales Mako y Bolin como los nuevos Guardas de Ciudad República!

Ante aquel anuncio la multitud entera se puso de pie para aplaudir a los dos jóvenes que se ponían de pie delante de la jefa para recibir sus distinciones.

- Ya le dije, no merecemos esto -dice Mako sonriente-

- Se lo han ganado -con eso Mako inclina su cabeza y Lin pone una medalla sobre su cuello, repitiendo el mismo proceso con Bolin-

Lin se pone en el medio de ambos y toma las manos de cada uno para luego alzarlas al público quien dió un grito de aprobación y nuevamente comenzaron a dispararse fotos a granel.

- Wow hermano, parece que nos quieren bastante -dice el ojos verdes-

- Eso parece Bo, eso parece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Durante mi año de redención, solo pude crecer y crecer sin detenerme. Una vez que dejé todo el dolor atrás, me di cuenta que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Me llovieron entrevistas, ofertas de trabajo, mi hermano y yo salíamos en primera plana todas las semanas. Ningún malhechor podía salirse con la suya en nuestra ciudad, estos vestigios de grandeza una vez que llegaron... comenzaron a gustarme."

- Hola amigos, este es Shiro Shinobi reportando desde la emisora radial favorita de nuestros oyentes -exclamó el simpático y famoso locutor Shiro Shinobi desde su cabina de radio- Estamos aquí con polifacético y heroico detective Mako, quien también es guarda de Ciudad República... ¿Por qué no saludas a tus fans?

- Si, Hola a todos los que nos escuchan, es un placer estar aquí -contesta el chico-

Algunas damas que escuchaban aquella entrevista radial comenzaron a derretirse con solo escuchar la voz del icónico Mako.

- Pues dinos Mako -continúa Shinobi- Sabemos que tienes una vida interesante y llena de acción ¿Qué se siente ser guarda de la ciudad?

- Pues se siente increíble, yo prácticamente nací y me crié en este lugar, conozco cada calle y vereda. Creo que amo este sitio más que cualquier otro y tener la oportunidad de protegerlo para mi más que un deber, es un privilegio.

- ¿Y no te da miedo tener una responsabilidad tan grande en manos?

- Creo que siempre hay miedo, en su justa medida es saludable, pero no dejo que me domine nunca. Y menos al saber que la gente que amo depende de mi servicio y del de mi hermano.

- Hablando de tu hermano. Ustedes dos siempre se han mantenido en el ojo público, primero fueron aclamados por todos en el campeonato de Probending, luego se unieron al avatar para luchar contra fuerzas malignas y traer el balance al mundo, y ahora que hay paz, se han convertido en los héroes de todos al mantenernos protegidos... ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso? -Mako ríe-

- Para serte sincero, creo que he probado diferentes tipos de fama. En el probending, era algo de adolescentes, el dinero, las chicas... Cuando me uní a Korra la fama era más pura y clara, creo que cuando eres famoso por ayudar a otros y la gente te reconoce por eso, vale más ganar un tonto torneo.

- Ahora que mencionas tanto al avatar Korra -interrumpió Hiroshi- ¿Puedes decirnos qué sabes de ella? Hace un año que no se pasa por la ciudad -carcajea-

- En realidad sé lo mismo que ustedes.

- ¿La extrañas? -Mako levanta la ceja dentro de la cabina radial y lanzó una mirada quisquillosa a Shinobi, cosa que no pudieron saber los radioescucha-

- Ehmm... Supongo...

- Dicen que estabas enamorado de ella y que al marcharse con su mejor amiga te rompieron el corazón ¿Es cierto eso Mako?

- ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la siguiente pregunta?

- ¡YA LO OYERON GENTE! -dice Shinobi- Mako NO quiere hablar sobre su pasado con Korra, creo que allí hay una historia oculta -ríe de nuevo mientras Mako arruga la nariz y toma su rostro con las manos lleno de frustración, la poca paciencia seguía siendo uno de sus talones de Aquiles- Pero bueno Mako, una última pregunta antes de despedirnos... De todo lo que te ha pasado este último año, la fama, la grandeza, los títulos, el dinero ¿Cambiarías algo?

- Bueno Shiro, vengo de las calles y mi historia hoy es muy diferente a la de mi juventud, pero siempre trato de mantenerme humilde y no dejar que otras cosas me roben lo que es importante, eso lo juzgarán los demás claro está... Pero si ellos opinan que eso es cierto, entonces no creo que deba cambiar nada de lo que me ha pasado.

- ¡Ya lo escucharon! Ese fue nuestro heroico detective Mako con nosotros en nuestro programa radial, gracias por dedicarnos este tiempo, sacándolo de tu apretadisísima agenda para venir, sabemos que estás muy ocupado defendiendo la ciudad...

- Gracias a ti por invitarme, pero de hecho si tengo algo importantísimo que hacer ahora que salga de esta entrevista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se llevaba una palomita de maíz a la boca mientras sentado en aquella preciosa colina con vista a la plaza espiritual de Ciudad República y el portal de luz, contemplaba el atardecer en ropa casual al lado de su hermano. Sin más nada que hacer más que pasar la tarde juntos.

- Oye Mako -pregunta Bolin sin despegar su vista del cielo anaranjado y hermoso-

- Hmp?

- ¿Cuál es tu día favorito de todos? -Mako permaneció callado por un momento-

- No lo sé Bo. Creo que no tengo una respuesta para eso.

- ¿Quiere decir que no tienes un día favorito?

- Yo no dije eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que es una pregunta para que requiere tiempo para pensar.

- No si meditas a diario -interrumpe Bolin mientras muerde una pierna de pollo frita que traía en la cesta de comida- Yo sé cual es mi día favorito de todos

- Y se puede saber cuál es? -pregunta mientras come otra palomita-

- Pues fácil, mi momento favorito fue cuando me invitaste a unirme a las fuerzas policiales. -Mako lo mira curioso-

- ¿Por qué ese día?

- Porque me demostró que confiabas en mi y en mis habilidades, además me permite pasar mucho tiempo contigo, confieso que también eres mi persona favorita.

- Ay no te pongas cursi -dice Mako entre risas mientras empuja suavemente a su hermano, este ríe y se le abalanza encima-

- Sabes que me amas, dame un besito, solo uno -reía mientras forcejeaba con su hermano para intentar tomar su rostro-

- ¡QUÍTATE, QUÍTATE! -lo empujó. Ambos escucharon una colonia de aves surcar los cielos y volar alrededor del portal de luz. Suspiran cansados-

- Bueno, fue una bonita tarde... ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Claro -responde Mako mientras se levantaba y recogía la cesta mientras el maestro tierra lo hacía con el manto en el suelo, pero entonces un sonido extraño resopló a lo lejos e hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan-

- ¿Qué es eso? -exclama el ojos verdes sin aire-

De pronto, el pacífico portal de luz espiritual pasó de ser verde a un azul profundo mientras que comenzaba a despedir rayos de ese color y a parecer inestable. El cielo a su alrededor se nubló y puso oscuro y una extraña aura comenzó a recorrer su borde. Parecía que iba a explotar o algo parecido.

- El portal... Se vuelve inestable! -dice Mako- Cuidado!

En ese mismo segundo una extraña explosión se crea en el anillo central del portal y envía una onda expansiva a todos lados impactando a los hermanos y enviándolos al suelo. Ambos se levantan asustados y observan que el portal había vuelto a la normalidad de repente, pero seguía siendo azul profundo. Mako observa extrañado aquel suceso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

- Oye, mira! -dice Bolin mientras tiraba de la manga de la camisa de su hermano y señala a la parte más baja del portal-

Mako fija su vista allí y trata de enfocar bien, algo parecido a una sombra oscura se había posado en la base del portal. Mako estruja sus ojos y vuelve a mirar.

Entonces dos personas, dos mujeres salen de aquel portal caminando como si nada hacia afuera. Los ojos del maestro fuego casi se salen de sus cuencas y la mandíbula de su hermano cayó lo más bajo profundo...

- No... No puede ser... -exclamó Mako no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos-

- ¡Son Korra y Asami!

Mientras tanto, las chicas quienes ignoraban que eran vista desde lejos por los hermanos y que acababan de salir del portal se voltearon una frente a la otra y se abrazaron cariñosamente por unos segundos.

- Parece que estamos de vuelta, no? -sonríe Asami a su compañera, Korra también le sonríe y contesta-

- Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Entonces la morena se fija al frente nuevamente y contempla la ciudad, las personas comenzaban a acercarse al sentir la explosión y el estruendo de aquel portal de luz. La morena y Sato comenzaron a ser rodeadas por todos y ella buscaba alguna salida por todos lados buscando escapar.

Pero entonces, mientras buscaba, los ojos azules de la morena se fijaron en una colina, a lo lejos, donde observó a un chico de tez blanca y ojos dorados que conocía perfectamente. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración... ¿De verdad era él?

- M... ¿Mako? -Susurra para sí-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhhh... Creo que se acabó en la mejor parte, no? xD<strong>

**Me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito jajajaja no se preocupen intentaré actualizar rapido.**

**Mientras ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionará Mako? ¿Korra? Dejenme sus reviews please!**

**PD. Lo de la entrevista se me hizo parecido a Los Juegos del Hambre, ahora me doy cuenta lol**

**PD2. Pronto actualizo las demás historias, incluida Forgotten Ones que me han estado pidiendo, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Saludos y Bendiciones a todos.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Due To You

**HOLA, SAAP BITCHES!**

**Pues aquí nuevamente trayéndoles conti de esta cosa. Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, espero les guste.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Makorrian Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, pero sus ojos no podían creerlo. La tenía en frente pero su mente no podía aceptarlo. ¿Era real o solo un sueño maligno y engañoso?<p>

Por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando impaciente a que Korra saliera del portal espiritual justo como lo acababa de hacer. Sin dudarlo hubiese salido corriendo a sus brazos no importara qué y le diría que aún la amaba sin importar lo demás, no importarían las bofetadas, no importarían los rechazos, al menos ella lo sabría.

Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Ya Mako no estaba esperando que nadie saliera de ese portal, ya no lo necesitaba para vivir.

Las heridas no iban a durar abiertas más de un año, más bien ya se habían cerrado por completo, la única cosa que seguía allí, era esa marca, eso sí seguía presente.

Mako pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero ver los ojos de la morena lo afectó. Ya quizás no iría corriendo a sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, pero simplemente se había acostumbrado a no verla más, y ahora, todas esas imágenes se reprodujeron ante él otra vez e hicieron que sus muros flaquearan...

Ahora realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, si bien, si mal... Y todo fue... debido a ella!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Capítulo 3: Due To You**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Allí estaban esos ojos azules mirando directamente a esa colina. No pudieron posarse en otra cosa más que en el dueño de los ojos dorados que la miraban con sorpresa también.

- M-Mako? -exclamó la morena sorprendida. Entonces Asami tiró de la manga de la camisa de ella diciendo-

- Korra, creo que debemos irnos -la morena volteó para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeadas por la prensa cada vez más y poniendo a su chica detrás de ella para protección, hizo frente a todos-

Mientras tanto Bolin observaba con una inmensa sonrisa la llegada de las chicas, las extrañaba tanto. Pero entonces volteó a ver a su hermano para notar cuál era su reacción y quedó frío al verlo allí con esa cara de incredulidad, ese entrecejo arrugado que reflejaba dolor y rabia. Esos labios apretados que no querían decir una palabra y esos ojos, tan llenos de rencor y agonía que casi se le arruga el corazón a Bolin, quien más confundido que nada, le dijo a su hermano.

- Mako... ¿Ves eso? ¡Son las chicas! ¡Volvieron!

Mako no respondió, solo las veía fijamente.

- No te da gusto? -Mako volteó a ver a su hermano con incredulidad-

- Ya nos íbamos no? -responde el cejas arqueadas ignorando la pregunta del maestro tierra mientras recogía de nuevo la cesta y se daba la vuelta para marcharse pero algo enojado Bolin lo tomó de la mano y lo volteó con fuerza-

- Mako ¿Qué haces? Korra y Asami volvieron ¿No ves?

- ¿Y qué? -gritó- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

- Pues ir a saludarlas al menos -replica. Mako se suelta del agarre de su hermano y se da la vuelta de nuevo diciendo-

-Ve tú si quieres. Yo a ellas ya las esperé demasiado.

Sin más el maestro fuego se alejó de su hermano quien pareció algo triste sin dejar de lado el enojo ante la aptitud de Mako. Entonces voltea nuevamente hacia el portal de luz pero descubre que las chicas ya no estaban ahí, tal parece que habían logrado escapar de la prensa.

- Igual ya se fueron -exclamó el ojos verdes para sí antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su hermano mientras gruñía entre dientes- que patán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ufff, al fin -replica Asami cansada mientras arroja esa pesada maleta a la cama. Korra a su lado hizo traquear sus músculos del cuello- Fue divertido como despistaste a los de la prensa para que pudiéramos escapar -ríe-

- Lo hago todo el tiempo, un año después y siguen siendo tan fáciles de engañar -carcajea Korra para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un suspiro- Pero nos fue de maravilla

Asami le lanza una mirada pícara y luego va a peinar su negra cabellera en el espejo mientras responde.

- Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Tanto, que nos duró un año regresar.

- Me pregunto qué tantas cosas habrán cambiado desde que nos fuimos -dice Korra mirando al techo-

- Tal vez no mucho, todo parece estar normal -exclama Sato mientras seguía peinándose- Por cierto Korra...

- ¿Si?

- Te paralizaste un momento cuando salimos del portal, parecías sorprendida viendo algo... ¿Qué era?

Al escuchar aquello Korra se sentó de golpe sobre la cama lanzándole una mirada inquieta a Asami, quien vio su reacción por el espejo y soltó una carcajada

- Más o menos así fue tu cara allá en el portal -Korra se tomó un mechón de pelo mientras se sonrojaba de pena-

- Es que... -titubea- cuando salimos del portal, vi a Mako y Bolin -Asami voltea para observar a Korra algo sorprendida- estaban en una colina observándonos. Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no les hablamos, espero estén bien -dice Asami- la pasé genial contigo y es extraño decirlo pero... Me hacen falta

- No te preocupes -dice Korra mientras se acerca y pone la mano en su hombro- yo igual.

- Luego de que acomodemos las cosas podemos ir a buscarlos para hablar si quieres

- Si, sería genial. Gracias.

- No hay de qué -con eso Asami se levanta de la silla y abraza cariñosamente a Korra-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mako ¿cuándo hablaremos de eso? -dice Bolin entrando a la recámara de su hermano quien estaba acostado bocarriba sobre su cama-

- ¿Hablar de qué?

- ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que decírtelo? Korra está de vuelta en la ciudad y no harás nada?

- Es increíble que te pongas así -dice Mako con cierta amargura- tú sabes perfectamente por qué estoy así, tú estuviste durante este año ellas no... No me juzgues si repentinamente no me embarga la felicidad al verlas llegar.

Bolin bajó la cabeza.

- Lo sé, sé que no fue fácil para ti... Pero no pensé que después de un año todavía guardaras rencor

- No le guardo rencor a nadie

- ¿Entonces por qué no solo vamos y las saludamos? ¡Para arreglar las diferencias!

- ¿Y por qué no vienen ellas? -replicó. Bolin miró incrédulo a su hermano y respondió-

- Has cambiado mucho Mako, la fama, el prestigio... terminó consumiendo la última gota de humildad que te quedaba.

Sin más él se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- Bolin, espera! -intentó detenerlo pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la puerta en la cara. No pudo más que gruñir de impotencia y lanzarse a la silla-

_"No hermano, te equivocas"_ -pensó Mako a sus adentros- _"Lo que me ha cambiado, lo que me ha endurecido no ha sido la fama ni el prestigio. Sigo siendo el mismo yo, pero estoy herido ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso?. De mis heridas he aprendido a luchar, a defenderme, a no ser tan débil como antes. Todo esto que tengo lo he conseguido con mis propios esfuerzos, por primera vez me siento orgulloso de mi mismo y no dejaré que nadie cambie eso"_

_"Así que sí Bolin, no me provoca una especial alegría ver que volvieran. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto que soy ahora... Es debido a ella"_

Por supuesto que el chico jamás diría aquello en voz alta. No era de compartir sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero dentro de su cabeza estaba claro cual era su reacción. Y le dolía que su hermano no lo comprendiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mako reportándose al trabajo -dijo el chico apareciéndose en la oficina de Lin muy temprano, ella levanta la mirada y lo mira fijamente-

- ¿Y esa cara de obligado que traes?

- ¿Qué? No, yo no...

- Cálmate chico -ríe Lin por lo bajo- pensé que no vendrías a trabajar

- ¿Y por qué pensó eso?

- Pues porque como tus amiguitas volvieron ayer pensé que estarían reencontrándose y que se yo, caminando juntos hasta el atardecer. -Mako deja salir un suspiro- además no hay trabajo para hoy, no tienes que mantenerte en la oficina si no quieres.

- Pues resulta -responde él mientras se lanza a la silla- que yo tampoco tengo planes para hoy, como la ve?

Lin lo mira nuevamente con algo de incredulidad.

- En serio, chico, puedes irte si quieres

- Pero es que no quiero. De verdad no tengo planes para hoy

- Pues si así tanto lo quieres, podrías tenerlos

- ¿Tiene planes para mi? -pregunta emocionado. Lin lo mira con una sonrisa maligna-

- Si claro. Justo ahora estaba consiguiéndome otro detective para el trabajo pero ya que tú estás disponible...

- Si, de qué se trata?

- Verás, ahora que el avatar llegó a la ciudad, la prensa se la pasa persiguiéndola para sacarle cosas sobre su vida...

- Ajá... Y? -preguntó con la ceja alzada-

- Pues que si no hay delitos en la ciudad, los periódicos tienen que imprimir algo y tal parece que la vida amorosa del avatar es lo de hoy. Necesita un agente que la mantenga alejada de los escándalos y ¿Qué mejor que el guarda de la ciudad para hacerlo?

Al escuchar eso Mako golpea el escritorio y se levanta diciendo con incredulidad.

- Espere... usted no va a...?

- Te dije que estaba buscando a alguien más. Tal parece que tendrás que verte sí o sí con ella hoy muchacho.

- No, no.. No lo acepto! -dijo con rebeldía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, segundos después el chico abrió los ojos con miedo y observó la profunda mirada de Lin sobre él, suficiente para doblegarlo- Ah ok... pero no me gusta esto.

- Buena suerte

Lin rió por lo bajo al escuchar el gruñido de su joven pupilo al salir de la oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué pasó que te dijo? -pregunta Bolin al ver salir a su hermano de la oficina de Lin-

- Seremos niñeras del avatar ahora

- ¿Significa que...?

- Si, tendremos que ir con ellas... ¿Feliz?

- AJÚA! vamos entonces, están en la plaza... -Bolin tomó del brazo a Mako y lo sacó entre carreras de la central policial rumbo a la plaza de Ciudad República-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En la Plaza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡AVATAR, AVATAR! POR FAVOR SONRÍA A LA CÁMARA!

Decían todos los fotógrafos a la vez mientras lanzaban miles de flashes a la apenada y algo furiosa morena quien al lado de Asami y tomadas de las manos estaban sentadas una junto a la otra en aquella fuente de la plaza.

- Esto no estaba en el contrato, me trajiste con engaños -susurra Korra a Asami-

- Lo siento, no era esto lo que tenía pensado, se suponía que nos darían la bienvenida y ya...

- CHICAS CHICAS, MIREN A LA CÁMARA...

- DÍGANNOS... ¿CÓMO LES FUE EN SUS VACACIONES?

- ¿CONFIRMAN PARA LA CÁMARA QUE AHORA SON PAREJA?

- Asami esto se salió de control

- Ok deja lo arreglo -con eso la hermosa Sato se levantó y tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos pese a los cientos de flashes por segundo, dijo- Muy bien creo que ya deben dejar de tomar fotos porque...

- ¿SE DARÍAN UN BESO PARA LA CÁMARA? -preguntó uno de los fotógrafos, al escuchar aquello Korra se levantó molesta y tomó al sujeto de la camisa alzándolo en peso-

- ¿Lo único que la cámara va a captar será a mi partiéndote la cara?

- Sería una buena nota.. ¿Lo harías? -continuó el sujeto y la morena casi lo golpea en serio-

- SONRÍAN PARA LA CÁMARA VAMOS, HAGANLO!

Los flashes siguieron cayendo y las chicas se sintieron más arrinconadas que de costumbre. Tal parece que no querían más que sacar algo jugoso de ellas dos y Korra no sabía otra manera de sacárselos de encima que creando un vórtice de viento y hacerles mucho daño... a todos.

Pero de pronto se escuchó una voz autoritaria que dijo.

- Dejen al avatar en paz!

Todos voltearon y observaron al imponente guarda de la ciudad Mako bajándose de su increíble moto. Su hermano y compañero hacía lo mismo.

Sin más los fotógrafos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con miedo y nerviosismo y uno a uno se fueron marchando mientras la mirada seria de Mako solo podía agudizarse, lo que aceleró el proceso de desalojo de la plaza.

No había un símbolo de mayor autoridad y orden en la ciudad que los nuevos guardas, eso estaba seguro.

Mientras tanto Korra y Asami observaron con sorpresa como sus dos antiguos amigos las habían salvado de aquella locura. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y no pudieron contener su felicidad, al menos casi todos.

- BOLIN! -gritó Asami al igual que el chico lo hizo y ella salió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño-

- Oh Asami cuanto tiempo -sonrió él mientras la levantaba y daba vueltas-

Mako y Korra se quedaron viendo por unos minutos. No podían ser tan insensibles, no frente a esa escena de Asami y Bolin. Así que ella se acercó a él tratando de imitar a Asami y darle un gran abrazo pero Mako retrocedió un paso y Korra se detuvo al instante. Él la miraba incrédulo y ella estaba confundida.

Ambos se llevaron la mano detrás de la nuca sintiéndose nerviosos e incómodos. Entonces Mako extendió su mano y Korra lo imitó. Las estrecharon.

- Un gusto tenerte de vuelta, avatar Korra -masculló Mako-

- Que bueno verte de nuevo, guarda de la ciudad Mako -respondió ella-

En eso Bolin abrazó a Korra con cariño y Mako fue sorprendido por Asami quien lo abrazó por detrás con cariño también.

- Mako, te extrañé. -Él sonríe apenado-

- Yo igual. Y bueno ¿Qué hacían aquí? Estaban creando una escenita

- Le dijeron a Asami que nos entrevistarían o algo pero las cosas se salieron de control, menos mal llegaron

- Si bueno -volteó Mako la mirada- solo no se metan ya en problemas.

- Y el señor gruñón está de vuelta -replicó Korra-

- Discúlpalo, no está muy bien -dice Bolin- pero lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que ahora pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos, ya que somos sus guardaespaldas ¿No es genial?

Al escuchar eso Mako se golpeó la frente con la mano cuando Korra comenzó a reclamar.

- ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Cómo que guardaespaldas? ¡Detente ahí Mako! -le gritó deteniéndolo en seco- ¿Cómo que guardaespaldas?

- No es algo que yo decidí, si?

- No necesito niñeras y lo sabes, no te pedí que me ayudes

- Lin me obligó a estar con ustedes para mantenerlas alejadas de cualquier escándalo, como el que estabas a punto de hacer hace un segundo.

- PUES DILE A LIN QUE NO SE ESTÉ METIENDO TANTO EN MIS ASUNTOS!

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil? -le reclama-

- Chicos, no se pongan a pelear -rogó Bolin-

- Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y me lo dificultas ¿Acaso crees que quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo? ¡Ni siquiera me alegró el que vinieras!

Mako se cayó de inmediato cuando eso se le salió sin querer. Korra pareció sorprendida al escuchar eso, al igual que todos.

- ¿Mako? -sintiéndose apenado, él solo pudo darse la vuelta y marcharse lo más rápido posible-

- Wowowowow... Estoy seguro, de que mi hermano no quiso decir eso -interrumpió Bolin- Es solo que... estos meses han sido difíciles para él

- No tenía por qué decirme eso!? -regañó Korra- No nos vemos hace un año y es lo primero con lo que sale?

- Ese es el problema Korra -interrumpe Bolin- justo por eso Mako actúa de esa forma...

En ese momento el ojos verdes fijó su mirada triste y algo dolida ante la morena y Sato mientras dijo.

- ¿Porque se fueron... tanto tiempo?

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos no teniendo una respuesta inmediata para Bolin. Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, era verdad, ellas se fueron y ellos se quedaron. Nunca pensaron en los hermanos hasta ahora que los tenían en frente.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado? ¿Qué tantas cosas tendrían que aclarar ahora? ¿Y si irse fue un error? - pensó.

Tal vez irse no había sido el error, sino la forma en la que se fueron, sin siquiera decir un simple adiós.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**k.**

**.**

**.**

El manto negro cubría la entera ciudad. Solo el farol azul de luz que era el portal espiritual aportaba la poca iluminación a la entera república. Ya nadie caminaba por las calles, todo era silencio y tranquilidad.

Cuando de pronto...

... Una sombra se asomó en la base del portal que comenzó a titular con fuerza. Una mano blanca traspasó el vórtice de color azul pasando desde el mundo de los espíritus al mundo de los mortales. Pronto el resto de aquella persona atravesó el portal y se incorporó como si nada a la parte física del universo.

Aquel hombre estaba encorvado, pero le bastó con empujarse a sí mismo hacia arriba al momento que los huesos de la espalda comenzaron a tronarle sin control, un gemido de dolor que revelaba algo de locura acompañó esa inquietante escena.

El hombre miró sus manos que estaban como tiesas y congeladas con los dedos flexionados y sin más tiró de ellos mientras más huesos traqueaban. Entonces pudo abrirlas y cerrarlas a voluntad.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño pero su cara no se distinguía bien. Estaba de espaldas a un gran portal de luz, su frente quedaba en la oscuridad, solo sus ojos brillaban de un azul parpadeante, algo más claro que el de la luz del portal.

Aquel hombre cuando pudo recuperar la movilidad entera de su cuerpo miró al frente y dió un paso, luego otro, al principio con dificultad pero luego pudo alejarse caminando como una persona normal, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y rumbo al corazón de Ciudad República.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Como les parece que está yendo todo? ¿Quién tuvo razón Korra, Mako o Bolin? ¿Que creen que pasará? Y... ¿Quién es ese sujeto que salió del portal espiritual?**

**Todas estas cosas y más se irán revelando en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prota Out<strong>


	4. Danger At The Gates

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Yo de nuevo, aquí trayéndoles la conti de este fic, espero les guste.**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Danger At The Gates<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche oscura seguía su curso. El manto de la noche era tan negro que consumía la disimulada brillantez de las estrellas y luceros. Un frío invernal azotaba esa madrugada y las neblinas que bajaban de las montañas cubrían las calles con su denso volumen. Parecía una escena de ultratumba.<p>

Por las frías y desoladas calles, un sujeto se abría paso solitario por los senderos de concreto. Con cada respiración arrojaba aire gélido al aire, hacía demasiado frío. Las piezas metálicas de su ropa se frotaban entre sí creando un chirrido agudo. Su piel blanca estaba extremadamente pálida, sus ojos verdes parecían mirar al confín del mundo y sus manos musculosas no dejaban de formar esos puños que siempre tenía.

En su espalda cargaba una especie de recipiente circular pegado a su ropa parecido a un espejo, pero en vez de cristal había una sustancia grisácea profunda metalizada, tan vítrea y brillante como un reflector de vidrio.

Aquel personaje se adentraba cada vez más en una de las zonas más aseguradas de Ciudad República: La Prisión Federal.

- Hey! -escuchó aquel hombre gritar a uno de los guardias de la torre mientras se acercaba a la fortaleza privatoria de libertad- Este es un perímetro asegurado, no puedes estar aquí... Vete por donde viniste!

El hombre levantó su mirada y su cabello desparramado sobre su frente hizo revelar una mirada malsana junto con una sonrisa cínica de medio lado, al momento que respondió en voz como de filo de navaja.

- No vine desde tan lejos como para marcharme.

Sin tener en cuenta la amenaza del guardia, el hombre intentó seguir caminando hasta la entrada de la prisión pero de pronto una muralla de concreto se levantó frente a sus ojos y lo hizo detenerse.

Sus ojos verdes miraron de muerte al guardia de la torre quien había levantado la muralla, pero el misterioso sujeto conservó la calma y permaneció callado por unos segundos.

Acto seguido patea la muralla despegándola del suelo y moviendo sus manos con una rapidez impresionante la arrojó con tierra control hacia aquella torre. Un grito de terror acompañó la acción del guardia de saltar de la torre para evitar ser aplastado.

El guardia cayó frente a aquel hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su mano para atacarlo con una gran roca pero el sujeto arrojó una placa metálica a su brazo golpeándolo antes de poder hacer control. El guardia intentó ignorar el dolor de su brazo golpeado y quiso atacarlo con el restante pero una vez más otra placa metálica lo golpeó justo en el hueso.

Acto seguido el misterioso hombre movió sus manos de forma circular moldeando el metal que tenía detrás de su espalda en el recipiente. De pronto cosas parecidas a tentáculos se generaron desde su espalda y lo elevaron casi tres metros sobre el suelo. Aquellos brazos metálicos sostuvieron en el aire a ese maestro tierra/metal haciendo que el guardia cayera sentado de la impresión. ¿Qué clase de bestia era esa? Sus ojos azules profundos parecían ser lo único que resaltaba de entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Qu...Quien eres tú? -preguntó el temeroso guardia-

El misterioso hombre extendió uno de los tentáculos metálicos y tomó de la ropa al guardia levantándolo en el aire hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Sus poderosos ojos, ahora verdes profundizaron en el alma de aquel atemorizado sujeto a medida que con una expresión facial de extremo cinismo y una sonrisa malvada, este respondió.

- Pronto todos en esta ciudad conocerán mi nombre y no tendrás que hacer esa clase de preguntas!

Acto seguido el hombre usó su tentáculo de metal para arrojar con una fuerza sobrehumana a aquel hombre directamente hacia la puerta de la cárcel haciéndola atravesar con su cuerpo, una nube de polvo se levantó y un silencio profundo tomó lugar.

Al instante el peligroso sujeto entra caminando al reclusorio e inmediatamente es atacado por dos maestros fuego que guardaban el lugar. El hombre extrajo algo de metal de su espalda y formó un escudo que moldeó nuevamente para arrojar un gran golpe a su costado y enviarlo lejos. Sin perder tiempo esquivó otra llamarada de fuego y arrojó el metal como una soga que amarró el pie de ese maestro fuego y de un tirón lo arrojó al suelo para entonces estamparlo contra una pared.

El hombre se agachó y tocó con sus manos el suelo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, y dijo.

- Puedo sentirla!

En ese instante aparecieron cuatro guardias más frente a él y cuadrándose en posición de batalla, le amenazaron.

- Atrás! No puedes pasar!

El hombre desplegó una sonrisa y haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás arrancó una enorme roca del suelo la cual pateó con fuerza y arrojó como si de una bala se tratara. Los guardias saltaron para esquivar la munición y esta destrozó la pared abriendo un agujero hacia el otro lado. El atacante corrió hacia adentro no sin antes fijar a los guardias a la pared con metal control.

Se adentró en aquel pasillo oscuro y creó una pared de metal detrás de él que le cerró el paso a quienes lo perseguían, entonces el silencio se hizo presente en el resto del trayecto hacia aquella celda al final del pasillo.

Una gran puerta de titanio con algunas aberturas pequeñas para la entrada de oxígeno era lo que ese extraño sujeto tenía frente a él. Apenas se podían escuchar algunos pasos dentro de la celda. La mirada del hombre se fijó en la entrada.

Moldeó el metal líquido que colgaba en el recipiente de su espalda y los arrojó en forma de púas filosas que se clavaron a la puerta. Retorció sus manos con fuerza al momento que las púas hacían lo mismo con el metal deformando la puerta grandemente. Inmediatamente el sujeto arrojó un chorro a presión de metal líquido cubriendo enteramente la puerta de metal con una gruesa capa de la sustancia y atrayendo sus brazos hacia dentro despegó el marco de la puerta rompiendo su base y arrojándola al suelo. La celda estaba abierta.

Caminó dentro de la habitación sumida por la oscuridad. Pudo ver a alguien, una mujer colgada de una tira de tela en el techo haciendo acrobacias rítmicas con gracia y elegancia. Bajó dando vueltas hasta abajo con la tira amarrada a la cintura y cayó con las puntas del pie levantadas de espaldas al sujeto. Se quedó quieta al sentir su presencia.

- Khan? -dijo la mujer con una voz aquietada y dominante- Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí

El hombre sonríe y arroja un bolso lleno de ropas verdes y metálicas a los pies de la mujer al momento que dice.

- Necesitaba una compañera de guerra... ¿Quién mejor que tu para eso?

La mujer se da la vuelta con una sonrisa al momento que un foco de luz tenue le da en la cara y revela su identidad. El hombre sonríe burlón mientras dice.

- Todos alaben a la gran unificadora.

La mujer sonríe de medio lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Mañana**

**En la Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Es que no lo puedo creer -replicó Korra mientras estaba frente a la peinadora de la habitación de Asami- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan pedante?

- Ya sabes como es él Korra, no le des tanta importancia -respondió Sato- seguro no quiso ser rudo

- Pero lo fue... O sea... Hace un año no nos vemos y cuando regresamos porque los extrañamos a todos, sale con esto? ¡Qué idiota!

- Bueno ya -exclamó la bella Sato, como siempre actuando de pacificadora- tal vez tenía sentimientos mezclados o algo. Solo intenta hablar con él, aclarar las cosas... No arruinen su amistad por un mal entendido

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, Mako dijo literalmente que no le alegraba verme

- ¿Por mi? -preguntó con una sonrisa y Korra no pudo más que bajar la guardia- bueno ok, pero si se pone obtuso lo golpearé en el rostro.

Ambas ríen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Bolin venían saliendo de la oficina de la jefa Beifong esa mañana mientras que el ojos verdes llevaba una lista que leía e iba marcando en voz alta mientras caminaba al lado del maestro fuego.

- Patrullaje Mañanero, listo. Reportes, listo. Revisión de las calles, listo.

- Hola chicos -dijo la voz de Asami de pronto apareciendo con Korra frente a ellos, los hermanos se quedan paralizados viéndolas-

- Ver si Korra y Asami aún viven, listo. -continuó Bolin-

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Mako-

- Pues no se suponía que eras mi guardaespaldas? -dice Korra con una sonrisa- ya que no fuiste por nosotras, nosotras vinimos a ti

- Si bueno, sobre eso -contesta Mako algo nervioso rascándose la nuca- le dije a Lin que no necesitas una niñera, que puedes cuidarte sola y todo eso... No tienes que estar bajo mi guardia, eres libre -dicho esto de manera algo seca, Mako siguió su camino dejando a Korra algo picada y con un tic nervioso voluntario.

Miró a Asami con una mirada asesina y ella levantó sus hombros confundida.

- ¿Viste eso? ¿Qué fue eso?

- Korra no vayas a pelear aquí, por favor -ruega Asami. La morena respira profundo y se va a perseguir al cejas arqueadas-

- Oye... Oye chico cool, detente ahí -Mako se para en seco y voltea a verla con algo ensimismado-

- Si, Avatar Korra?

- Mako ¿Qué sucede? -inquiere ella algo confundida mientras lo mira a los ojos. Él traga saliva y se afloja algo el cuello del uniforme-

- No sé de qué hablas

- Claro que sabes, me estas evitando Mako es muy obvio, estás molesto conmigo y no se por qué, si te hice algo y estás molesto de verdad quisiera que lo hablemos, yo...

- No hay nada de qué hablar -dice él brusco mientras se da la vuelta para irse pero Korra toma su mano con fuerza y lo detiene.

Sentir su tacto caliente hizo que Mako abriera sus ojos como platos y quedara paralizado. Su toque tan suave y terso, tan angelical, hacía años que no lo sentía y nadie más podía proveerle tantos sentimientos con solo tocar su mano.

- Por favor, Mako -rogó la morena- Dime qué está pasando...

Mako quería gritarle todo lo que sentía. Sus ojos se aguaron automáticamente, tuvo que morder sus labios para no gemir y no le importaba porque ella lo único que vería sería su espalda. Bajó la cabeza derrotado, quería hablarlo, quería arreglar las cosas, pero la herida era muy profunda. Simplemente no pudo.

- Suéltame -dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor-

- ¿Qué? -respondió ella sorprendida-

- No quiero hablar, solo suéltame -repitió soltando el agarre de la morena y alejándose de ella-

Korra miró incrédula como él se marchaba, no podía procesarlo. Sus dientes se apretaron y sus puños se cerraron automáticamente al momento que la rabia se apoderó de ella.

Extendió sus manos y creó una muralla de piedra con tierra control que se levantó justo frente a Mako cerrándole el paso. Con lágrimas en los ojos y mucha ira contenida, Korra le gritó.

- ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué te hice? Creí que te daría gusto verme de nuevo pero no fue así y no sé por qué!

Mako seguía de espaldas con la cabeza agachada presionando sus labios para no decir algo imprudente, pero conocía perfectamente a Korra y esa muralla que tenía frente a él era algo que se estaba esperando tarde o temprano. Tanto tiempo que había pasado y aún no estaba listo para conversar.

- Korra, basta... por favor -dice él con voz susurrante, casi nula-

- La última vez que hablamos fue hace un año ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo no lo he olvidado -dijo ella- Me dijiste que no importa lo loco que las cosas se pusieran, ibas a estar conmigo, que me ibas a apoyar... Mako tú dijiste que me cubrirías la espalda siempre... ¿Qué pasó con esas promesas? ¿Solo las olvidaste y ya?

- Si lo recuerdo Korra -contestó finalmente él dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, estaba llorando. Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas y cayó rápidamente al suelo, Korra se mostró sorprendida- Eres tú la que no recuerdas nada...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que pasó esa noche Korra? Yo quería hablarte de algo que para mi era de vida o muerte, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya te habías ido... Nunca avisaste, nunca recibí noticias tuyas... Yo no olvidé la promesa que te hice pero ¿Cómo iba a cumplirla si fuiste tú la que nos abandonó?

- Si, Mako... ahora recuerdo que querías decirme algo ¿Es por eso que estás molesto?

Mako bufó aire con su boca y respiró profundo.

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? Se que me fui por mucho tiempo, pero no importa ya estoy aquí, puedes decirme lo que quieras ahora

- ES QUE NADA DE LO QUE IBA A DECIRTE IMPORTA AHORA NO ENTIENDES!? -gritó molesto mientras se tomaba la cabeza tratando de calmarse un poco- Korra esa noche iba a confesarme -dice apenado mientras ella se sonroja al instante- iba a decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que te necesitaba cerca de mi para ser feliz... Iba a decirte que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo y hacer que funcionara, lo eras todo para mi entonces y sin tí me sentiría vacío...

- Mako... -suspiró ella casi sintiéndose asfixiada, no sabía cómo reaccionar-

- Te quería para mi, egoístamente... Y no me importaba. Pero cuando por fin me decidí a decírtelo me enteré de que te habías ido y no tenías planeado volver... Y lo que más me dolió es que no ibas sola. -Korra sintió un escalofrío cuando su novia Asami entró en la conversación, ahora repentinamente lo entendía todo- Yo te amaba con locura y tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad de que te había perdido para siempre. No tienes idea de las noches que sufrí, que te esperé... ¡No merecía esto Korra! Siempre fui incondicional contigo

- Lo sé Mako... Lo sé... -redunda con desespero- No es algo que yo planeara... Y tampoco sabía que te sentías así...

- Entiendo -interrumpe con orgullo- y no tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicaciones, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no tenías que irte y dejarnos... Tú también me prometiste cosas ¿Ya se te olvidaron?

- Si me dejarás explicarte...

- Tu partida me destruyó por completo, y saber que te habías ido sin despedirte como si no dejaras nada importante aquí fue para mi el mayor rechazo que pude experimentar. Pero de algo me sirvió todo eso -continuó decidido- me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no puedes creer ciegamente en algo que no va a pasar o en alguien a quien no le importa. Tú tomaste tu decisión y ya yo te he superado. Por eso si quieres salir con Asami o con quien quieras por mi está bien, pero me frustra el hecho fuiste tú la que quebrantó nuestra amistad y pretende volver como si nada pasara...

- Mako, por favor... no seas tan duro -ruega ella herida y con lágrimas-

- Todo esto que ves, todo esto que soy -se señala a sí mismo y a su uniforme distintivo- lo logré por mi mismo, soy guarda de la ciudad porque me esforcé por hacer algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso de mi. Creí que te necesitaba en mi vida para tener éxito en las cosas pero no era así... Por primera vez no dependí de nadie. Yo me sacrifiqué por ti y no te importó Korra, ahora disculpa si las heridas que me causaste antes se volvieron a abrir con tu presencia, es un gusto que volvieras a la ciudad, pero para mi, es como revivir esos días fatídicos una y otra vez. Es mejor si dejamos las cosas así...

La mirada triste de Mako se despegó de la de Korra y se dió la vuelta para marcharse. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca y acalló sus gemidos, verlo partir fue doloroso, saber la verdad fue doloroso, acababa de perder su amistad y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa. Nunca pensó que irse a hurtadillas esa noche le saldría tan caro, pero ahora todo se le venía encima y no sabría lidiar con eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si eso pensaba Mako de ella, alguien que la admiró por tanto tiempo y que era su ídolo... ¿Qué pensaría la demás gente de Ciudad República? ¿Pensarían que los abandonó también?

Ella había visto como ahora todos hablaban de los guardias de la ciudad y los exhaltaban como los únicos íconos de seguridad de la ciudad... ¿Habrían olvidado al avatar? Miles de preguntas surcaron la cabeza de la morena al verlo partir.

- Korra, por fin te encuentro -dijo una voz de pronto, era la voz de Asami quien corría hacia ella- Oye ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Asami -replica ella herida mientras la abraza con fuerza. Sato no entendía qué había quebrantado el espíritu de la joven avatar, pero sin duda le conmovió verla así-

- Fue mi culpa... fue todo mi culpa -llora Korra. Asami se limita a frotar la espalda de ella en un intento de calmarla un poco al decir.

- Todo estará bien Korra... todo estará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas inclementes de lluvia fría caían desde el cielo inundando las calles. Las nubles grandes y grises oscurecían la atmósfera citadina de la República Unida. Todas las personas corrían a resguardarse en sus casas, puesto que aquello no parecía que iba a acabar pronto, hacía frío y llovía a cantaros.

El guarda de la ciudad estaba sentado en una banca frente a la lluvia. Estaba completamente empapado y su cabello se desparramaba sobre su rostro, había estado allí sin moverse por horas, simplemente se mantenía callado apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza gacha bajo el arrecio del clima. Ya temblaba de frío pero aún así no se movía, parecía muerto, sin espíritu.

Eventualmente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaron a él pero no levantó la mirada. Se trataba de su hermano Bolin que sostenía una sombrilla.

- ¿Estás bien... Bro? -preguntó en voz delicada a su hermano, quien sin verlo a los ojos, solo profirió un casi silente-

- No.

- Ven, vamos a casa -El maestro fuego levanta su mirada, tan triste y perdida y observó con ella la sonrisa sincera de su hermano. Este le extendió su mano y Mako la estrechó ayudando a levantarse. Bolin lo atrajo a él con su brazo sin importarle mojarse por culpa de su hermano y lo cubrió con la sombrilla-

- Gracias hermano -dice Mako con una sonrisa algo vacilante. El maestro tierra le sonríe en cambio y ambos se marchan de aquel lugar en medio de aquella lluviosa tarde-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme un pequeño review con sus impresiones por favor.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme leyendo este fic, espero les esté gustando y pues aún quedan muchas mas cosas por develarse.**

**¿Quién es este nuevo villano? ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Qué papel jugará Kuvira? Y lo más importante ¿Qué sucederé ahora con Korra y Mako?**

**No se despeguen que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap. Suerte!**

**Saludos!**


	5. This Is My City

**HOLA! XDDD**

**Otra vez yo :D Les dije que estaba trabajando en este cap y pues lo terminé y ya mismo lo subí**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, es increíble, acabo de postear el capítulo anterior y ya tengo muchos reviews. Papi los ama niños.**

**Pues no tienen que seguir esperando, lean este otro cap a ver que les parece.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: This is My City<strong>

* * *

><p>La brisa lavanda recorría los cabos de la ciudad esa mañana a primera hora. Luego de aquella noche tormentosa, finalmente la calma tomó lugar. Las calles estaban desoladas aún y el frío se seguía haciendo presente, solo la luz del portal parecía ser la única que no se movería de allí.<p>

De pronto, de una de las calles en la entrada de la ciudad, dos personas aparecieron caminando adentrándose al corazón de la misma.

El sujeto era de tez blanca, cabellos negros desparramados sobre su cara, ojos profundamente verdes y de buena musculatura. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al usado por los del antiguo movimiento de Kuvira, pero en su espalda tenía un recipiente lleno de metal moldeable. A su lado, la gran unificadora le seguía mientras le echaban la última mirada a la ciudad.

- Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esta asquerosa ciudad tan de cerca -dice Kuvira- y dime Khan ¿Para qué quieres tomarla de nuevo? Es claro que se rehúsan al orden y a acatar la autoridad.

- Esto ya no se trata de un movimiento de civiles -responde Khan con esa mirada tan peligrosa suya- Los espíritus se están haciendo cargo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con los espíritus?

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre ese nuevo portal espiritual en Ciudad República.

- ¿Por eso querías que fuera? Pensé que tomaríamos la ciudad hoy!

- No, Kuvira -responde Khan- hoy solo le demostraremos a esta ciudad y a sus héroes, que nada de lo que hagan puede detener lo que se viene: La dominación!

Kuvira miró algo sorprendida a ese sujeto, hubiera jurado que sus ojos brillaron de rojo por un segundo, ese no era el mismo Khan que solía conocer. Había algo extraño, algo diabólico en él y si para descubrirlo tenía que ir al mundo espiritual. La gran unificadora lo haría, al fin y al cabo, él fue en alguna oportunidad, su mejor amigo.

- Iré al mundo espiritual a indagar Khan... ¿Seguro que puedes encargarte de todo sin mi?

- Claro que puedo. -dijo con confianza- Vete, veamos si esta ciudad puede contener mi poder.

Kuvira como un acto reflejo tomó la mano de Khan y lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada.

- Solo... cuídate. -él asiente y ella se da la vuelta yendo rumbo al portal mientras Khan observa aquellos callejones de la ciudad como si se trataran de pequeños legos en sus manos. Su sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Asami acercándose a la mesa de la mansión con una taza de café. Korra estaba allí postrada sin ánimos de nada-

- No -balbuceó-

Asami suspira y se sienta frente a ella en la mesa.

- ¿Me contarás lo que pasó ayer entre tú y él? ¿Puedo saberlo?

- Asami... -dice de manera entrecortada- ¿Y si irnos fue un error? -ella le mira con extrañeza-

- A qué te refieres?

- Tal vez fue algo precipitado, impetuoso, duramos demasiado... Yo que sé! El hecho es que Mako ya no quiere verme ni en pintura y perdí su amistad y todo lo que viví con él antes.

- ¿Por qué está tan molesto? Él no es así

- Porque lo lastimé Asami -responde la morena- Lo abandonamos a él y Bolin y nos fuimos sin más.

- Bueno, nos merecíamos vacaciones no? Yo acababa de perder a mi padre y pues tú eras el avatar ¿No teníamos derecho?

- Claro que sí pero -interrumpe- Mako y Bolin también ayudaron. Él se sacrificó por todos, también merecían descansar y que los lleváramos con nosotras pero no lo hicimos y ellos tuvieron que encargarse de la ciudad. -Bufa con impotencia- ahora nadie en esta ciudad debe creer en el avatar ya no puedo desaparecer unos días sin que crean que los abandoné... Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, Mako y Bolin fueron los únicos que se quedaron a custodiar la ciudad durante este año.

- Entiendo lo que dices Korra, tal vez yo le deba una disculpa también pero... -la ve a los ojos- Mako no se molesta por cosas tan superficiales, ¿Segura me lo has dicho todo? ¿No hay nada más?

Korra se sonrojó al instante. Asami siempre hacía eso de encontrar la verdad aunque estuviese oculta en lo más profundo de una persona, pero igual no podría decirle que Mako estaba enamorado de ella, no quería que su relación con Asami se fracturara por algo que pasó hace un año. Debía guardárselo para ella.

- No Asami... ¿Qué más podría ser?

- Es cierto -responde con una sonrisa mientras pone su mano sobre la de la morena- se que no existen secretos entre nosotras.

Con eso la bella Sato se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Korra no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con tristeza. Se sentía muy mal por ocultarle parte de la verdad a su novia, pero al menos sabía que era por el bien de la relación. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven maestro fuego que le hacía la vida tan difícil e infeliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin entra al cuarto de su hermano y lo observa de espaldas a él y frente al espejo poniéndose su uniforme de detective y afinando los últimos detalles para salir. El maestro tierra hizo chasquear sus labios con cierta frustración y dijo...

- Saldrás a trabajar hoy? ¿En serio Mako? No estás en condiciones de salir.

Mako se lleva la mano a su boca y tose unas tres veces. Se voltea para ver a su hermano y responde.

- Tonterías -Bolin observó su rostro. Obviamente estaba resfriado, su cabello seguía desparramado sobre su cara y sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras. No debió quedarse tantas horas bajo la lluvia el día anterior- Estoy bien -prosiguió el maestro fuego, teniendo una voz un tanto nasal-

- Tú no vas a salir hoy -le dice-

- No es que yo quiera pero tengo que hacerlo, ok? -replica- Me llegaron reportes de que alguien escapó de la prisión y debo hacerme cargo.

- Espera... ¿Que alguien escapó de la prisión? ¿Quién?

- La gran unificadora! -dice Mako observando a su hermano con ojos penetrantes, Bolin no puede más que sorprenderse grandemente-

- ¡Kuvira!

- Pero no escapó por sus propios medios, alguien la liberó, tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo esto y detenerlo.

- Pero no estás en condiciones Mako, yo puedo encargarme, recuerda que soy tu mano derecha.

- Soy el guarda de la ciudad Bolin, tengo que estar presente. Esta es mi ciudad también y hay que defenderla.

- Pero de quién? -pregunta confundido-

- Tengo la sensación de que muy pronto lo averiguaremos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan caminaba por las cerradas carreteras de la ciudad y finalmente se detuvo en medio de la calle entre dos grandes edificios miró hacia arriba a la izquierda y contempló una de las estructuras, luego volteó la cabeza y observó la otra. Devolvió su mirada al frente y sonrió para sí.

Entonces abrió sus manos y brazos a toda su amplitud y comenzó a ejercer presión contra el concreto. Su poder se desplegó al cerrar sus brazos de golpe y aguantar.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a templar levemente y se escucharon sonidos de grietas que iban desde la base de esos edificios subiendo hacia su cúspide. Khan seguía presionando con tierra control ambas construcciones y más temprano que tarde estas comenzaron a ceder.

Un sonido parecido al de una explosión se escuchó cuando al mismo tiempo ambos edificios se desploman como legos creando un gran alboroto en la ciudad. Dos de los más grandes edificios habían sido derrumbados por un solo maestro tierra. Las alarmas se activaron de inmediato y no tardaron en escucharse sirenas de policías.

Khan disipó el polvo creado por la demolición y contempló con alegría malsana como toda la ciudad se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.

- Tal parece que he captado la atención de todos.

De pronto Khan divisó una patrulla de la policía acercándose a toda velocidad hasta su posición. El maestro tierra hizo levantar una gran roca de las ruinas del derrumbe y sin más la arrojó como si de un misil se tratara hasta la patrulla.

- CUIDADO! -gritaron uno de los tripulantes antes que la gran roca colisionara contra al parabrisas del auto y destrozara completamente la parte de arriba haciendo al mismo auto arrastrarse hacia atrás-

Con una risa tenebrosa, Khan levantó sus manos al momento que docenas de rocas inmensas se levantaban todas al mismo tiempo con mucha facilidad y le bastó con un movimiento de manos para que todas salieran disparadas en diferentes direcciones creando daños y caos por doquier.

Pero de pronto cientos de cables de metal se dispararon desde los edificios cercanos con el único objetivo de atrapar a Khan, pero este pudo sentir el ataque gracias a sus reflejos así que abriendo sus brazos cuando los cables estuvieron a punto de tocarlo, se detuvieron de golpe. Movió sus brazos hacia adentro y tiró de los mismos arrojando a los guardias fuera de sus escondites cayendo al suelo frente al maestro tierra/metal, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Khan los miró con ánimos de burla y declamó.

- No me hagan reír. -En ese instante golpeó la tierra y esta se abrió tragándoselos a todos de manera inmediata-

Lleno de adrenalina y frenesí por la destrucción, Khan elevó con su control los autos de las patrullas que habían llegado y comenzó a aventarlos en el aire como si de objetos de plástico se trataran.

- ¡NO PUEDEN DETENERME!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En la Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Jefa Lin, qué sucede? -pregunta Mako llegando entre carreras junto a su hermano- ha oído algo más sobre el escape de Kuvira de prisión?

- Muchacho, eso tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, hay algo mucho más apremiante ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay un loco que está destruyendo la ciudad, la policía ha tratado de detenerlo pero dicen que es muy poderoso. Controla la tierra y el metal y es sumamente peligroso.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el escape de Kuvira de la cárcel? -inquiere Bolin-

- Muy posible -responde Lin-

- Bueno entonces hay que detenerlo -dice Mako de inmediato- No se preocupe jefa Beifong, mientras estemos aquí, nadie dañará nuestra ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Asami ¿Qué está pasando? -inquiere Korra al escuchar un alboroto proveniente de la ciudad. La chica quien ya estaba vestida con su uniforme y se acomodaba su guante eléctrico, contestó al avatar-

- Alguien está atacando la ciudad, la está destruyendo por completo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie le avisó al avatar?

- No lo sé Korra, pero debemos ir a ayudar, vámonos ya! -Sin más ambas chicas salieron de la mansión mediante carreras-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡ATRÁS CRIMINAL! ESTÁS RODEADO, RÍNDETE! -gritó uno de los policías de metal por medio de un parlante mientras él y varios de sus compañeros le hacían frente-

- Vengan por mi! -dijo Khan desafiante-

En ese momento los policías de metal golpearon la tierra y arrojaron cientos de rocas a su oponente pero este extiende sus manos y los proyectiles se detienen en el aire. Con un simple movimiento de manos Khan hizo que todas las rocas se unieran y formaran una gran piedra que luego dió una forma rectangular y se las devolvió con fuerza.

- CUIDADO! -gritaron los maestros tierra mientras afianzaron sus pies en el suelo y recibieron el ataque todos juntos tratando de frenar aquella pared de tierra pero esta los embiste y hace que retrocedan casi un metro-

Khan se propulsó en el aire con una columna de piedra y utilizando sus reservas de metal en su espalda comenzó a arrojar chorros de presión que impactaban a los policías en su pecho y rostros dejándolos inmóviles en un santiamén. Pronto estaba solo de nuevo en batalla.

La ciudad ya estaba considerablemente destruida para ese momento y Khan no había tenido ni un rasguño. Con una carcajada abierta y burlona, el maestro metal miró a toda la guardia rendida a sus pies, también a la gente que corría de un lado a otro horrorizada.

- Patético... Todos corren y caen ante mi como cucarachas y no hay nadie que los defienda... ¿Dónde están sus héroes? ¿Dónde está el guarda de la ciudad?

De pronto Khan sintió algo venir hacia él con mucha fuerza y volteándose de repente observó como gran roca era disparada. Apenas le dió tiempo de extender sus manos y detener esa roca no evitando arrastrar sus pies centímetros hacia atrás. Abrió sus ojos como platos y observó al frente con sorpresa.

Allí estaba Bolin frente a él quien había arrojado la gran roca y a su lado estaba el guarda de la ciudad, Mako, acompañado de la jefa de policías y además el Avatar Korra y Asami.

- Se acabó, ríndete ahora! -gritó Lin con autoridad, pero Khan rió para sí-

- Pero conque al fin se deciden a aparecer... ¿No es esa el avatar Korra? -se burló mirando a la morena- Creí que el avatar se había olvidado de todos y marchado para no volver -carcajeó-

- Déjame encargarme de este payaso -bufa Korra entre dientes dando un paso hacia adelante pero Khan interrumpe de inmediato diciendo-

- ¡ATRÁS AVATAR! Este conflicto no es contigo, ya no tienes relevancia en esta ciudad... ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme con el mayor símbolo de autoridad y grandeza de Ciudad República! El guarda de la ciudad... Mako -lo señala con una mirada malsana- quiero que él intente detenerme

Korra miró sorprendida la expresión de Mako y este estaba apretando los dientes y puños con furia, realmente lo habían hecho enojar.

- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas? -gritó el cejas arqueadas-

- Solo soy un enviado de los espíritus y vine a traer un mensaje... -entonces con una maligna mirada y una sonrisa deforme, comenzó a declamar- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo, esto es solo el comienzo y no hay adónde escapar... Ríndanse o serán destruidos ustedes junto con esta asquerosa ciudad.

Sumamente molesto, Mako dió pasos al frente acortando distancias con Khan y exclamó.

- ¿Así que quieres luchar con el guarda de la ciudad? ¡Pues que así sea!

- Mako, no! ¡Es peligroso! -replicó Bolin de inmediato-

- Si yo gano, te capturaré y haré que pagues por cada destrozo que causaste en la ciudad -advirtió Mako- Y si tú ganas, yo me entrego.

- No tienen alternativa, no puedes ganar -responde Khan- de todos modos el mundo estará muy pronto bajo el control de los espíritus, pero esta pelea podría evitar que yo destruya el resto de la ciudad hoy... ¿Qué dices, guarda de la ciudad?

- Acepto! -dijo con decisión-

- Mako, es una trampa... No podrás tú solo, deja que el avatar se encargue de esto -grita Korra al maestro fuego-

- Mantente al margen Korra -le grita Mako en cambio- Esta ya no es tu ciudad ¿Vas a robarme el crédito de defenderla también? Esta es mi ciudad

- Solo quiero ayudarte, que nada malo te pase y no salgas herido -respondió. Mako la miró con tristeza y rencor al decir-

- Muy tarde para eso.

Las palabras sobraron y Korra no intentó meterse más en medio del conflicto, cada palabra de Mako la hería más y más profundo y no podía creer que estuviese tan resentido con ella.

Mako por su parte devolvió mirada hacia su futuro contrincante. El maestro fuego no buscaba ser el héroe o el mártir, simplemente se veía a sí mismo con la necesidad de defender esa ciudad con su vida, sin cuarteles ni piedad. Él siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás y sabía que si todos se mantenían fuera de esto, no les pasaría nada malo puesto que sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso. Además, si no intentaba detenerlo con su vida si era necesario ¿Cómo se llamaría a sí mismo el guarda de la ciudad?

Sabía lo que sus amigos estaban pensando, que era un idiota egocéntrico, pero él prefería que pensaran eso a que salieran lastimados, así de incomprendido era él, así le gustaba.

- Por favor, ten cuidado -dijo Bolin a su hermano, este asiente y observa a Khan-

- Hoy vas a caer

- Espero ansioso.

Asami miró preocupada a Korra y le dijo muy nerviosa.

- Esto no va a salir bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba el portal brillando en todo su esplendor a mitad de la ciudad, ciudad en cuyas calles estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra por el futuro de la misma.

Mako estaba en posición de batalla igual que Khan quien parecía más confiado, los demás se habían apartado y miraban preocupados al guarda de la ciudad intentar salvarla de las garras de ese lunático.

- Vamos guarda de la ciudad, dame tu mejor golpe -se burló Khan-

Sin ya nada de paciencia Mako arrojó una poderosa llamarada a su oponente, pero este arrancó una roca del suelo y se cubrió con ella para luego arrojarla como un misil al maestro fuego. Mako se propulsó en un gran salto hacia arriba esquivando el proyectil y con sus pies arrojó mucho fuego en su dirección pero por medio de acrobacias Khan evitó las llamas.

Sin esperar demasiado, el maestro metal hizo levantar varias piedras del suelo y las fue arrojando con violencia hacia el cejas arqueadas pero este con sus puños y pies encendidos en llamas destrozó cada una de ellas. Entonces juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se propulsó hacia el frente con rapidez para luego arrojar una medialuna de fuego hacia Khan, pero este arqueó su espalda en C lo suficiente para que la medialuna pasara por encima, acto seguido terminó de impulsarse hacia atrás levantando una gran roca con sus pies justo en frente de Mako quien se propulsaba hacia adelante.

El maestro fuego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver aquel ataque y se frena impulsándose hacia atrás medio segundo antes de que aquella roca golpeara su mandíbula. Intentó no perder la estabilidad mientras seguía haciendo acrobacias hacia atrás. Pero Khan creó un montículo de tierra donde Mako iba a aterrizar y este tropieza y cae sentado.

Inmediatamente Mako observó como Khan se le venía encima así que inmediatamente utilizó sus piernas para crear un remolino de fuego que lo hizo frenarse y le dió tiempo para ponerse de pie. Ambos se encontraron y juntaron sus manos comenzando a forcejear. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Eres bueno, maestro fuego pero ¿Es suficiente?

Dicho esto Khan golpea la tierra y dos columnas se levantan sobre sus pies elevándolos a ambos en el aire. Mako intentó arrojarle una bola de fuego pero Khan arrojó una pieza metálica golpeando su brazo e invalidando el ataque.

Ambos cayeron separados y de pie luego de aquello. Mako observó su brazo y estaba sangrando, aquella pieza metálica le había creado un corte que no tardó en gotear.

- Vamos Mako, tú puedes. -susurró Bolin a sus adentros-

- ¿Qué sucede Mako? ¿Sangrando tan deprisa? ¡Pensé que estábamos calentando!

- No sabes con quién te metiste -responde Mako-

- Pues intento descubrirlo!

Inmediatamente Khan utilizó de su metal moldeable y arrojó un chorro a presión pero el maestro fuego lo esquivó con maestría mientras arrojaba una onda expansiva de fuego que Khan evade mediante un salto. Pero cuando se disponía a arrojar una roca hacia Mako, un látigo de fuego se amarró en su brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Mako movió sus brazos con rapidez y lo estampó contra el concreto golpeando su espalda.

- ¡ASÍ SE HACE! -celebró el ojos verdes-

- Vamos, levántate -retó el maestro fuego a su oponente quien no tardó en hacerlo y sacudirse el polvo-

- Vaya, estoy sorprendido -dice- parece que por fin comienzas a pelear en serio... ¡Muéstrame más!

Dicho esto el hombre desprendió de su ropa varias placas metálicas que comenzó a arrojar hacia Mako pero este hizo acrobacias esquivando cada una de ellas con maestría, acercándose cada vez más hacia Khan quien observó que el guarda de la ciudad se le venía encima, así que creó una muralla de piedra para protección. Pero Mako juntó ambos pies para disparar una poderosísima bola de fuego que explotó en la muralla enviándola hacia atrás con Khan tratando de detener aquel impulso.

Algo cansado, la muralla por fin se detiene y cae al suelo. Khan limpió algo de su sudor y levantando su mirada para ver a Mako, sonriente le dijo.

- Mi turno.

Al instante salió disparado como un misil propulsándose con tierra control hacia el cejas arqueadas, pero este da un gran salto y comienza a disparar proyectiles de fuego explosivo en su dirección para intentar frenar su paso.

Cada colisión de aquel elemento contra el suelo era como si una granada explosiva retumbara en ese lugar, creando un gran estruendo, pero Khan con maestría evitó todas aquellas colisiones y se acercó estrepitosamente a Mako.

Inmediatamente extendió sus manos disparando una fila de placas metálicas hacia el maestro fuego pero él inclinó su tronco dejando que pasaran por encima de él a medida que con su pie disparaba una media luna de fuego. Khan arqueó su espalda evitando el ataque y en ese momento quedaron frente a frente.

Mako arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de Khan pero este lo evade y con una mano lo toma del brazo y con la otra del tronco, elevándolo en peso y con una palanca lo arrojó por los aires. Sin perder tiempo Khan utilizó sus reservas de metal y arrojó un látigo hacia a Mako quien aún estaba en el aire y capturó uno de sus pies. Con un movimiento de brazos lo arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia unos edificios que traspasó con su espalda y cayó sobre un montón de escombros.

- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin con desespero-

A Khan le brillaron los ojos de azul nuevamente y salió disparado con suma velocidad sin siquiera hacer uso de la tierra y llegó en medio segundo a donde Mako se encontraba tirado. Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó en peso mientras hacía tronar su propio cuello y lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

Acto seguido lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo y Mako cae rodando en el concreto.

- NO! -replicó la preocupada Avatar-

Khan corrió hacia Mako pero este se levantó de inmediato y respondió con varias bolas de fuego, pero este levantó una muralla de tierra que lo resguardó y luego procedió a patearla haciendo que saliera disparada. Mako se impulsa hacia arriba y con sus pies arroja varias flamas explosivas, pero entonces Khan arroja varias placas metálicas y apresa sus manos obligándolas a subirlas ejerciendo presión sobre el metal. Sin pensarlo dos veces Khan se acercó y golpeó el abdomen de Mako con tanta fuerza que lo hizo despedir un grito de dolor y algo de saliva salió de su boca.

Con un movimiento de brazos hizo que Mako diera una voltereta y cayera al suelo.

- ¿De veras pensaste que ibas a poder conmigo? Solo estaba jugando contigo como hace un felino con su rata antes de devorarla.

Mako cansado y herido, puso sus manos sobre el suelo para intentar levantarse, Khan permitió que lo hiciera y eventualmente estaba listo para otro asalto.

- No te ves muy bien ¿Realmente quieres seguir? -se burla-

- ALÉJATE DE MI CIUDAD! -le gritó muy molesto mientras juntaba sus manos para disparar una increíble cantidad de fuego, pero Khan se dió la vuelta y de pronto de su recipiente se creó una especie de red de metal que envió las llamas tragándoselas por completo en una burbuja que inmediatamente después Khan solidificó y dando una media vuelta arrojó hacia Mako golpeándolo con fuerza con ella.

El maestro fuego salió volando por los aires y se golpeó varias veces contra el suelo antes de detenerse. Tenía ya muchos moretones y su boca, nariz y cejas despedían mucha sangre.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! -replicó Bolin horrorizado al ver a su hermano tan herido-

Mako cayó bocarriba muy debilitado e intentó levantarse con rapidez, pero entonces Khan hace que una columna de tierra se levante justo en la parte baja de su espalda golpeando su columna y elevándolo en el aire. Un grito de pena y dolor se escuchó mascullar al maestro fuego, una lágrima contenida salió de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Khan deshizo la columna de tierra y Mako cayó al suelo nuevamente. Esta completamente herido y derrotado, su visión se tornó borrosa y ya no podía seguir, aquella paliza lo había destruido por completo.

El maestro metal se acercó a él entre carcajadas y lo observó en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

- Te haces llamar el guarda de la ciudad y no puedes ni siquiera resguardarla de mi... ¡Patético! -bufa- pensé que me darías algo de batalla pero ya veo que llegaste a tu límite y estoy aburrido, acabaré de una vez contigo y seguiré con la ciudad

En ese momento Khan creó una prisión de tierra que hizo que el cuerpo de Mako se levantara y quedara de pie encerrado frente a él. Khan sacó una gran cuchilla de su manga que sujetó fuertemente a su mano mientras miraba al debilitado Mako y gritaba.

- ¡MUERE! -Extendió su brazo hacia arriba para darle muerte y luego de aquel grito aventó el zarpazo.

Pero de pronto una mano aparece sosteniendo el brazo de Khan y deteniendo su ataque. El maestro metal observa a una morena postrarse frente a él y en ese mismo segundo ella abre los ojos mostrando un poderoso blanco virginal en ellos.

Una explosión de aire le siguió a aquel acto y ráfagas de viento comenzaron a generarse de los pies de la morena y a extenderse por toda aquella área. Korra había entrado en estado avatar.

Apretó el brazo de Khan y la cuchilla cayó al suelo mientras que él la veía fijamente.

- Es suficiente -dictaminó el avatar- Él no está solo... Vete de la ciudad ahora mismo y no vuelvas... ¡O te mataré!

Como medida de presión a la amenaza, el suelo donde ambos estaban parados comenzó a resquebrajarse y salirle grietas. Khan observó con impresión aquella clase de poder.

- Has roto nuestro trato Avatar Korra -dijo Khan- pero ya que el guarda de la ciudad fue derrotado, no tengo que seguir peleando con ninguno. De todos modos es cuestión de tiempo para que todos caigan... ¡Eso te incluye a ti! ¡LOS ESPÍRITUS TOMARÁN EL CONTROL DE TODO Y NO PODRÁN EVITARLO!

Dicho esto Khan hizo un movimiento de manos envolvente hacia adentro y cientos de rocas vinieron hacia él y lo cubrieron completamente. Korra se separó de golpe y una nube de polvo ocultó la partida de aquel maestro metal. Segundos después no había nada más que un montículo de rocas.

Korra salió del trance y lo primero que escucha es el mascullo de dolor de Mako cuando Bolin lo libera y este se viene abajo en sus brazos. Camina hacia él y lo observa muy preocupada. Asami se acercó también.

- Mako... por favor resiste... -dice Bolin mientras pone su brazo detrás de su hombro y lo impulsa hacia arriba. El chico estaba vacilante, pero había visto la acción de Korra para salvarlo-

- Hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital -ordenó Asami seguida de Lin. Inmediatamente tomaron al maestro fuego y lo sacaron de allí. Solo quedaron el avatar y su pareja, la joven Sato-

Observaron como la gente se reunía en ese mismo lugar con caras de horror y miedo. Estaban perdidas y asustadas, sus murmullos se podían escuchar perfectamente y la inquietud, aunque el peligro había pasado, seguía presente.

- ¿Derrotaron al guarda de la ciudad? ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Estamos desprotegidos

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

De pronto, todo ya no giraba en lo grandioso que era el guarda de la ciudad, ni en que la última plana de los periódicos fuera el regreso del avatar y su novia. Ahora todo parecía ser oscuridad e incertidumbre sobre el futuro. Todos aquellos nervios se hicieron más continuos cuando más personas iban llegando al lugar.

- Oigan por favor, cálmense, el avatar acaba de salvarlos a todos -intentó decir Asami de manera inútil, los murmullos y el miedo seguían-

- Les aseguro que ese sujeto no va a regresar! -intervino Korra, pero uno de los sujetos le replica-

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ahora que el guarda de la ciudad está herido ¿Quién va a defendernos?

- Yo estoy aquí -interrumpió-

- Si, y es el avatar! -continuó Asami-

- ¿El avatar? ¡Tu siempre nos dejas solos cuando más te necesitamos! -le gritó una señora- El guarda de la ciudad fue el que se quedó siempre para protegernos ¿Dónde estabas tú entonces?

- Yo...

- ¡No queremos al avatar! -gritó otro- ¡Queremos a alguien que nos proteja de verdad y no nos abandone!

- Recemos para que Mako se recupere pronto, al menos tenemos a su hermano para protegernos -siguieron diciendo-

Korra bajó la mirada con impotencia y sus puños se apretaron solos. Asami va a donde ella para darle apoyo. La morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras susurró con desánimo.

- Ya nadie cree en mi, los he defraudado a todos... Otra vez...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch..! y bueno ¿Que opinaron?<strong>

**El nuevo villano ha derrotado al guarda de la ciudad y gracias a la ayuda del avatar las cosas no salieron peor. ¿Qué les parece Khan hasta el momento? Es una ternurita no? XD**

**Muchas dudas todavía ¿Que quiere este nuevo villano? ¿Porque actúa así? ¿Qué tienen que ver los espíritus? ¿Que pasará con Korra ahora que el pueblo no cree en ella? ¿Qué sucederá con Mako y Asami?**

**Gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme con sus comentarios, son lo máximo. Espero si pueden, dejen su opinión, gracias a todos.**

**Saludos!**


	6. In Agony

**HOLA!**

**Pues yo de nuevo para actualizar este fic xD**

**He estado algo ocupado esta semana y no había podido actualizar nadita de nada, pero al menos tenía este adelantado. Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que va tomando.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco que se pasen a leer.!**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKORRIAN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>Su respiración estaba acelerada, su corazón latía a millón y esas malditas enredaderas que se cruzaban en su camino no estaban ayudando.<p>

Trataba de escapar pero eso parecía imposible, esa especie de sombra siniestra la perseguía a donde quiera que iba. Esa voz susurrante que parecía provenir de ningún lugar atormentaba su mente con risas y susurros peligrosos que enajenaban sus oídos y confundían sus sentidos.

- Ven aquí -dijo aquella voz- no puedes escapar...

La mujer, despeinada y totalmente aterrada siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo pero la herida de su brazo no estaba mejorando. Pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo en medio de un charco que mojó su ropa metálica y su herida. Aquella mujer de ojos verdes miró al horizonte con pavor tratando de divisar al espectro pero no había nadie...

... Sin embargo sabía que no estaba sola.

- ¡ALÉJATE! -le gritó la gran unificadora, entonces la risa se volvió a escuchar-

- No puedes escapar de mi, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que comiences a ceder...

En ese momento Kuvira contempló horrorizada como la tierra comenzaba a hundirla con rapidez como si de arenas movedizas se trataran. Solidificó la tierra con rapidez para luego romperla y escapar de nuevo. El portal espiritual no estaba muy lejos de allí, podía ver esa salida azul que brillaba en todo su esplendor, tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

Pero de pronto algo parecido a una sombra que pasó a toda velocidad embistió a la gran unificadora y la envió al suelo sin remedio cayendo y dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse.

Cuando apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe dos pies se posan frente a ella. La tenía en frente.

Cansada y con miedo, Kuvira pregunta con rabia e impotencia.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Levantó la mirada y lo que vió la dejó sin aliento.

Otra Kuvira estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. Se veía serena y dominante, justo como la Kuvira de los días de gloria, no como esa desgastada y vacía de ahora. Esa mujer le producía un miedo exorbitante aunque se tratara de su misma personificación. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

El espectro la miró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un azul profundo al decir...

- Nosotras somos lo mismo... acéptame!

Kuvira no pudo más que perderse en el hipnotizante brillo de esos ojos azules. Su concentración se esfumó al igual que sus miedos, de pronto se sentía atraída a esa luz enviciante como un zancudo, sin poderlo evitar, sin poderse resistir. ¿Por qué había ido al mundo espiritual de todos modos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La Kuvira que estaba de pie le extendió la mano a la Kuvira que estaba de rodillas y deshecha. Lentamente esta también la extendió, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarse, la fuerza de voluntad de la Kuvira real la sacó de esa ensoñación falsa y terrorífica, saliendo del hechizo del cual había caído víctima.

Sin pensarlo, dejó salir un grito de horror mientras levantando su brazo creó una muralla de piedra entre ambas separando a la una de la otra.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo. Casi pudo oír la explosión de la roca cuando la Kuvira irreal la destruyó con tierra control y corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Kuvira no miró atrás, no podía siquiera imaginarse el ser alcanzada por esa bestia, así que utilizando su última fracción de energía invocó el poder de la tierra para propulsarse saliendo disparada hacia el portal.

La Kuvira irreal venía a centímetros de ella cuando su contraparte cruzó el portal y cayó al otro lado del mundo físico. Gritos horribles se escucharon desde dentro del portal y Kuvira se aleja de ese lugar muy aterrada. Veía como el espíritu forcejeaba por salir pero simplemente no podía pasar al mundo físico. Por primera vez desde que esa tortura había iniciado, estaba a salvo.

Pero ahora su mente tenía muchas cosas que procesar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: In Agony<strong>

* * *

><p>La hermosa Avatar Korra caminaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos de hospital esa mañana, era muy temprano y apenas se mostraban los primeros rayos del sol.<p>

Su semblante no denotaba felicidad, más bien preocupación e impotencia. A paso lento e inseguro se dirigía a esa habitación en la que sabía que uno de sus más grandes amigos y compañeros estaba en agonía, cediendo cada vez más. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando observó que la numeración de la habitación era la correcta, había llegado.

Su corazón se arrugó cuando deteniéndose frente a la puerta, miró por la ventana de vidrio y divisó la escena.

Mako estaba postrado sobre aquella cama inconsciente y sereno, todavía se podían ver algunos moretones en su rostro. Su hermano Bolin estaba sentado al lado de su cama durmiendo sobre su regazo, sus manos abrazaban el tronco de Mako para darle algo de calor en esa fría habitación.

Korra se llevó las manos al pecho. Ahora entendía mejor lo que la palabra "Incondicional" significaba. Ese amor de hermanos que se tenían esos dos era el ejemplo perfecto. Bolin había pasado toda la noche allí cuidando a su hermano y el avatar no podía más que sentirse indigna de ser llamada su amiga, al fin y al cabo, solamente hacía dos días, ella no formaba parte de la foto.

Respiró profundo, tocó la puerta suavemente y luego entró en la habitación. Bolin despertó al oír el ruido y levantándose restregó sus ojos y luego de observar a Korra, dijo a mitad de un bostezo.

- ¿Korra?

- Buenos días Bolin -dice ella un poco apenada-

- Buenos... -suspira- no sé si sean tan buenos

- ¿Cómo está él? -pregunta ella en voz baja mientras se acerca a los hermanos-

- Mejor, supongo... -responde- Pero igual está muy débil

Con algo de rabia interna Bolin observó a su hermano frente a él. Tenía un corte en la ceja derecha, un moretón cerca del ojo y varios más en el labio. Eso sin mencionar sus otras heridas que eran cubiertas por las sábanas. Los ojos del maestro tierra se aguaron al decir.

- ¿Por qué es tan necio? ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?

- Bo... tranquilo -dice Korra mientras lo abraza- tu hermano va a estar bien.

- Si no fuera por ti Korra, no sé qué habría pasado... Te debo la vida de mi hermano

- Quisiera haber podido hacer más -dijo Korra con cierta amargura y melancolía- no he sido la mejor amiga que ustedes se merecen, pero no permitiría jamás que les hicieran daño.

Bolin le sonríe.

- Oye estás muy temprano por aquí... ¿Y Asami? ¿No se molesta? Mejor deberías ir con ella

- Al contrario -dice Korra- me quedaré todo el día cuidando de Mako

El chico la mira sorprendido y ella solo le devuelve una sonrisa sincera. Parecía sin palabras.

- P-Pero no tienes otras cosas más importantes de avatar que hacer, como ir y patearle el trasero a ese tal Khan?

- Un buen amigo está malherido... No hay nada más importante que eso ahora -le responde y a Bolin se le ilumina el rostro dibujando una línea curveada en sus labios- Y ahora quiero que te vayas a descansar al apartamento, eres el otro guarda de la ciudad y debes estar enérgico para tu patrullaje

- Pero no hace falta, yo estoy bien... además tengo que cuidar a...

- Bolin -lo miró a los ojos- Mako va a estar bien... ve a descansar, yo lo cuido.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Korra, su mirada amigable al decirlo o quizás fue el sentimentalismo subliminal que él sabía que ella guardaba. Esos dos chicos habían sido los primeros amigos del avatar al llegar a Ciudad República por primera vez, habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos. Sabía que el dolor y la preocupación de la morena hacia su hermano era genuino y real. Siendo otra persona, probablemente se negaría a irse, pero por tratarse de Korra, sabía que no podía dejar a su hermano en mejores manos.

- Creo que te juzgamos mal -dijo Bolin algo conmovido- no has cambiado nada, eres la misma Korra que conocimos el primer día, preocupada por nosotros. Discúlpame si fui algo duro.

- Escucha Bolin -dice ella agachando la cabeza- sé que no he sido la mejor amiga que ustedes se merecen, pero trataré de arreglar las cosas. No los abandonaré esta vez.

Con eso Korra abraza a Bolin y él le devuelve el abrazo. El chico se acerca luego a su hermano y acaricia su frente y cabello mientras lo miraba esperanzado.

- Vamos campeón, tú puedes.

Con eso se dió la espalda y salió de la habitación dejando a Korra sola con Mako, quien seguía inconsciente.

Ella suspiró ante el silencio y la soledad. Miró al maestro fuego yacer en la cama y también la máquina que tomaba sus pulsaciones a un lado de él. Korra se sintió presionada e impaciente. Esas imágenes horribles de Mako siendo cruelmente torturado por ese maestro metal se reproducían en su mente, cada golpe le dolía más a ella, porque ese no era Mako, era su orgullo peleando por él.

Extendió su mano y bajó el cuello de la camisa del chico, descubrió un moretón cerca del pecho, también un corte en los costados.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro ¿Cómo no pudo impedir eso? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo así? Simplemente quiso estar en su lugar y ser ella la que estuviera sufriendo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor pero Mako, él sí se había esforzado, simplemente no se lo merecía.

Entonces bajó un poco la mirada y observó una de las manos de Mako, sus ojos se clavaron en esa escena. Esa mano estaba enrojecida, parecía que hubiese sufrido una quemadura. Korra no lo recordó al momento ni se había dado cuenta antes ya que el chico siempre usaba manga larga, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace un año.

- No puede ser... -exclama ella sorprendida para sí mientras levanta la manga del chico y va descubriendo su brazo. La cicatriz era grande y abarcaba por completo su mano y antebrazo. Ella no sabía que la marca fuera tan grande y notoria. Se recriminó por no saberlo, se sintió terrible... ¿Qué clase de amiga era?.-

La última vez que lo vió él tenía un yeso en el brazo y pensaba que esa marca desaparecería con los días, pero ya había pasado un año y esa cicatriz seguía allí, más clara y notoria que nunca.

Se le aguaron los ojos de repente. Quizás si lo hubiese tratado con agua control cuando la herida estaba recién hubiera podido eliminarle esa fea cicatriz, pero ella no estuvo allí, estaba muy ocupada disfrutando en el mundo espiritual. Nuevamente, se recriminó y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Pero entonces...

- Ko.. Korra? -dijo una voz. Korra voltea sorprendida y ve a Mako despierto mirándola con sorpresa a ella y lo que hacía. Ella dejó de examinar su brazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta-

- Mako... despertaste...

- ¿Dónde está Bolin? -preguntó-

- Fue a casa a descansar, pero yo estoy aquí contigo

- Gracias -sonríe él-

- Y ¿cómo te sientes? -Mako pone sus manos sobre la camilla y se empuja hacia arriba mientras arrugaba su rostro por el dolor que le provocaba moverse. Ella trató de impedirlo pero él no se detuvo hasta estar sentado sobre la cama-

- He estado mejor.

- Oye -dice ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro al verlo desanimado- me alegra de que estés bien, Mako... es lo único que importa.

- No pude detenerlo Korra -suspira Mako con decepción- fue lo más humillante que me ha pasado jamás. Creí que podría detenerlo, creí tener el poder pero a duras penas salí vivo de allí... Fue un fiasco total

- No seas tan duro contigo

- Pero ¿Qué esperas? Yo soy el guarda de la ciudad, se supone que mi deber era mantener a salvo a la ciudad de cualquier peligro y ni siquiera pude detener a ese maestro metal. Fracasé... ¿Ahora que van a pensar todos de mi? ¿Que soy un perdedor? ¿Dejarán de apoyarme?

Mientras hablaba, Mako se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación. Korra podía notar lo destruido que el chico estaba, cualquiera pensaría que estaba exagerando, pero ella lo conocía bien.

Desde que era un niño, el papel de Mako era ser el protector y para él era de suma importancia ser eficiente, no soportaba errores o fallos de su parte porque sabía que de él dependían otros, así que si se equivocaba solía ser muy duro consigo mismo.

- Qué estúpido fui -prosigue Mako- pensé que lo tenía todo, la fama, el reconocimiento, ese estúpido título que ahora no significa nada... De verdad creí que había resurgido y estaba en lo más alto, lo de ayer fue como un balde de realidad para mi. Sigo siendo un simple maestro fuego adornado por muchos títulos y adulaciones.

- Sé como te sientes Mako. -contesta Korra- Yo también me he sentido así muchas veces. Antes creía que por ser el avatar tendría todo el poder del mundo y podría fácilmente derrotar a cualquiera, pero la vida me ha enseñado que nada es definitivo. A mi me han pateado el trasero muchas veces, y lo han hecho perdedores que nunca han peleado jamás en su vida. Me he sentido decepcionada incluso cuando arriesgo mi vida por el mundo y luego me rechazan por un simple error.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para lidiar con todo eso cuando pasó?

- Pues nunca estuve sola, los tenía a ustedes... a ti -le mira a los ojos y luego suspira- Justo ahora la gente ha vuelto a perder la confianza en mi. Todo lo que hice por ellos lo olvidaron... otra vez.

- Pero al menos tú siempre serás el avatar.

- Eso es un título al fin y al cabo. -Con eso ella le clava una mirada profunda y luego dice- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Mako, pero muy valiente, defendiste muy bien tu ciudad, siempre estuviste aquí para ella y me alegra saber que Ciudad República cuenta con gente como tú dispuestos a sacrificar todo por ella.

Mako sonríe.

- Gracias.

- Escucha, sé que he cometido muchos errores con ustedes. No he sido recíproca con ustedes aunque tanto tú como tu hermano sí han sido incondicionales conmigo. No debí irme así y menos dejarlos de lado por tanto tiempo. Tú me prometiste algo que no pudiste cumplir porque yo me alejé, pero ahora que estoy aquí quiero que lo hagas, y además quiero prometerte lo mismo. Quiero que sepas que no importa qué, eres mi amigo y estaré siempre que me necesites.

Mako se sintió en parte conmovido, pues finalmente Korra le demostraba su aprecio con palabras que sabía que ella no solía utilizar con nadie. Pero en parte eso se sintió un tanto vacío. Esas palabras hubieran significado mucho más hace un año, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La relación de ambos se había fracturado, pero quizás podían comenzar a enmendarla.

- Korra -dice Mako eventualmente luego de un rato de silencio- Gracias por salvarme allá atrás... creo que estoy en deuda contigo y bueno -titubeó- además de eso quiero disculparme por ser grosero ayer, no debí decir...

- No, entiendo -interrumpió- entiendo por qué reaccionaste así, no te culpo. Creo que yo fui la que desató todo esto, no?

- Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que no peleamos en un buen rato? -inquirió con una sonrisa que contagió a la morena-

- Puede que no podamos recuperar de golpe la buena relación que teníamos antes de irme, pero creo que estamos dando el primer paso: El perdón.

Él le sonríe con sinceridad pero no se esperaba el abrazo que Korra le ofreció de repente sin preguntar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir su tacto tibio al tocar su piel. Sus hebras capilares delgadas rozando su rostro y su siempre dulce aroma. Él no pudo más que abrazar su espalda con su brazo bueno y corresponder a tal acto.

Por primera vez, dejó de sentir rencor hacia su pasado y estaba listo para aceptar el futuro sin importar lo que este le tuviese preparado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mientras Tanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En una desolada casa a las afueras de Ciudad República, un hombre blanco de buena musculatura, ojos profundamente esmeralda y cabello negro desparramado sobre su rostro y con un ropaje armado de metal utilizaba un cuchillo para tallar una pieza de madera que estaba apostada sobre un mesón circular. El hombre tallaba con delicadeza y la madera comenzaba a mostrar imágenes difusas pero artísticas de un resultado aún incompleto.

En silencio, siguió tallando.

De pronto sintió una segunda respiración no muy lejos de él, un segundo corazón latir peligrosamente cerca. Pero la habitación seguía sintiéndose aterradoramente vacía, estaba seguro de que solo estaba él.

Sin dejar de tallar la madera ni tomarse la molestia de voltear, Khan exclamó.

- Veo que has vuelto de tu viaje al mundo espiritual.

Detrás de él, una mujer de cabello negro deshecho y piel algo más tostada miraba su espalda sintiéndose cansada y aterrada. Su respiración parecía acelerada y con su mano izquierda presionaba sobre su costado derecho. Parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada. Khan no pudo notar aquello, puesto que seguía dándole la espalda.

La gran unificadora respondió diciendo en tono agrio y rasposo.

- ¿Qué era eso... que vi? Esas... imágenes. -Khan ignora su pregunta y sigue tallando-

- Y veo tampoco hiciste lo que ordené hacer.

- Había una... igual a mi, intentó apoderarse de mi ser o algo. Me atacó y era más poderosa... ¿Eso era un espíritu?

Khan se voltea y mira su asustado rostro con una sonrisa.

- Es tu doble espiritual -Kuvira abre sus ojos con sorpresa-

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Cada persona tiene una parte espiritual separada del cuerpo -argumenta Khan- esa parte representa todo lo que nuestro ser de carne no puede ser, toda la malicia que no podemos tener y todo el poder que no podemos alcanzar. Esa parte espiritual es la mejor parte de nosotros, nos potencia y revitaliza, nos hace llegar a nuestro verdadero máximo.

- ¿Por qué mi doble espiritual intentó matarme?

- Los dobles representan tus peores miedos y debilidades, es aquello que te da terror aceptar o que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar. Si te encaras a tu doble con miedo, ellos te consumirán y terminarán acabando contigo, pero si eres valiente, entonces no tienes nada de qué temer.

- Eso que vi, era algo maligno -interrumpe Kuvira- Algo pasó en el mundo espiritual que desató esa energía negativa, esos dobles no son buenos y deben desaparecer.

- Muy tarde -sentenció Khan con una mirada de ultratumba sobre la gran unificadora- los espíritus están tomando el control, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la verdadera unificación se de lugar.

Kuvira no podía creer que Khan estuviese hablando con tanta malicia, lo conocía perfectamente. Aún podía recordar esos tiempos en los cuales hacían todo juntos, ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente. Ese brillo extraño lo notó desde el primer momento que entró a su celda para liberarla, debía saber qué estaba sucediendo.

... Pero de pronto, la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos.

- Tú no eres Khan... Eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad? -los ojos del maestro metal brillaron de un profundo azul mientras que una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en el rostro de aquel hombre-

- Como dije antes, los espíritus están tomando el control y no puedes evitar que te pase a ti también... o a todos!

- Tal vez sí!

Inmediatamente Kuvira levantó su brazo para luego extenderlo hacia Khan, en ese instante varios cuchillos de metal que estaban repartidos por la casa salieron disparados hacia el hombre, pero este se apartó con una media vuelta y arrojó una gran roca hacia Kuvira pero ella saltó sobre la mesa sosteniéndose con sus manos y balanceando sus piernas juntas hacia adelante devolviendo aquella gran roca justo directo a Khan. Este levantó sus brazos y una muralla de tierra se creó frente a él, pero el impacto fue tan grande que el gran ventanal se rompió y el hombre cayó hacia afuera rodando algunos metros antes de ponerse de pie casi al instante. Kuvira salió a su encuentro.

- El Khan que conozco nunca hubiese apoyado semejante destrucción, debí saber que no era él cuando llegó a esa prisión.

- Él sigue estando dentro de mi y potencio lo que es -respondió para luego golpear la tierra con su pie y desprender un cubo de roca y de un golpe arrojarlo hacia Kuvira como un misil. Ella lo destrozó con su pie pero al instante observó como Khan comenzó a desplegar varios brazos de metal moldeable desde su espalda que arrojó en forma de látigos hacia ella-

Kuvira movió sus manos con rapidez y controló las sustancias metálicas uniéndolas en un solo componente para arrojar un chorro a presión pero Khan extendió sus manos y detuvo el ataque.

Inmediatamente él sale disparado hacia ella propulsándose con tierra control pero Kuvira arrojó docenas de placas de metal filoso hacia su oponente como si de una lluvia se tratara. Pero al instante, Khan comenzó a moverse de una forma humanamente imposible. Esquivó con intrépida rapidez cada placa y se movió descaradamente rápido hacia Kuvira tomándola del cuello sin que ella pudiera evitarla mientras la embiste contra el suelo y ambos siguen avanzando.

El cuerpo de Kuvira comenzó a ser arrastrado mientras Khan la presionaba a tierra hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron nuevamente al acercarse a su rostro para decir.

- Cuando tu doble te absorba, serás un buen recurso para acabar con los que se opongan al cambio.

Casi sin aire para respirar y con varias heridas en el rostro, la débil Kuvira miró con decisión a Khan por última vez al responder.

- Tal vez sí pueda.

En ese momento ella contrae los brazos hacia adentro a medida que invocaba el derrumbe de la colina sobre ellos y en cuestión de segundos toneladas de escombro cayeron sobre ambos tapizándolos de inmediato. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro e incierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako había intentado tercamente levantarse en más de una ocasión pese a los regaños de Korra porque no lo hiciera, igual no podía evitar que él fuera un rebelde.

A él no le gustaba sentirse inutilizado. Pensaba que tenía varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo ¿Y eso qué? No podía ser una carga y echarse a morir por una tontería, debía tratar de recuperarse lo antes posible... Aunque esas torceduras seguían doliéndole como el infierno.

De pronto, Korra se acerca a él trayendo un jarro de agua consigo y luego lo pone en una mesita mientras le decía...

- ¿Me dejas ver tu brazo?

Él inmediatamente lo escondió detrás de su espalda como un acto reflejo al momento que su mirada revelaba pena, ella lo miró con ternura y dijo.

- Lo vi cuando estabas dormido, está bien...

Lentamente, Mako mostró su mano con pulso tembloroso y lo extendió hacia Korra. Ella posó sus ojos azul profundo sobre los dorados de él como pidiendo permiso y con sus manos tomó el brazo del chico con confianza pero suavidad.

Lo primero que sintió fue su piel áspera y algo fría. Su brazo enrojecido tenía pequeñas grietas secas producto de esa antigua quemadura. La cicatriz era larga y la marca profunda. Sus uñas estaban algo endebles como si de un moldeable cartílago se tratara. Con su mano recorrió todo su brazo sintiendo su superficie mientras lo miraba con tristeza y afán. De pronto comenzó a inquietarse y sus labios a temblar.

- No tienes que sentir asco -dijo Mako retirando su brazo de ella pero Korra lo atajó de nuevo casi de forma automática-

- No lo hago. Me duele...

- ¿Cómo es que puede dolerte? -pregunta él-

- Porque yo fui la que te pedí que detuvieran al coloso no importa qué, supe cómo te sacrificaste y que habías salido herido. Si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiera dejado hacerlo pero ya no podía cambiar lo que pasó. Afortunadamente saliste vivo, pero nunca me imaginé que quedarías marcado de tal manera, y no estuve aquí para tratar de frenar el impacto. Me siento culpable y por eso me duele...

- No importa Korra, eso pasó hace un año. El periodo de negación quedó atrás hace tiempo.

- Quisiera arrancar esa marca de tu piel para que no tuvieras que llevarla siempre

- Pero no puedes... -interrumpió-

- Tal vez pueda intentarlo. -resopla mientras lo mira a los ojos. Él, no aferrándose a ninguna esperanza la mira serio y responde-

- Las cicatrices no se pueden borrar

- No se borran porque tú no lo quieres -le replica- si tuvieses al menos un poco de fe y buena aptitud, sé que notarías la diferencia.

Entonces él la mira con tristeza y dice...

- Es que no quiero aferrarme a algo que no va a pasar. -Ella le ofrece una mirada tierna y acariciando todo el contorno de su brazo, le responde diciendo-

- Confía en mí solo esta vez... Haré que te sientas mejor.

Por primera vez, Mako se quedó callado y no objetó nada.

A él no le gustaba abrirse por temor a lo que pudiese ocurrirle si estaba distraído, pero algo en esa chica hacía que él se sintiera protegido y en buenas manos. Mako no era alguien que le gustase cooperar, pero ante la morena de ojos azules simplemente no podía oponer resistencia.

Él había sido siempre un escudo para ella, una muralla, una burbuja protectora que la protegiera de todo daño, pero ahora era Mako quién sentía el cuidado encarecido del avatar. Esta vez ella era la fuerte y él tenía que abrirse y dejarse amparar bajo su manto protector.

Asami se encontraba caminando por los solitarios pasillos de ese hospital mientras cargaba un ramo de flores que traía consigo para obsequiárselo a Mako. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y observó por la ventana de la misma y sus ojos contemplaron la escena.

El ojos dorados estaba sentado sobre la cama con el brazo extendido mientras la morena, muy cerca de él usaba agua control para envolver su brazo marcado y ejercer su poder curativo sobre la cicatriz. El brillo de las aguas iluminaba el rostro de ambos. Parecían serenos y en completa armonía.

Los párpados de la bella Sato decayeron al igual que lo hizo su rostro. Sus brazos se bajaron de pronto sobre sus caderas y el ramo de flores quedó colgando sobre el aire. Ella comenzó a ver con cierta tristeza como ambos interactuaban y parecían completarse. Sabía que si entraba e interrumpía, se sentiría incómoda puesto que no había lugar para ella en esa escena, lamentablemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero de pronto su mente comenzó a trabajar arrojando ese sinfín de imágenes de lo último que había vivido antes de caer en la inconsciencia. De un grito se levantó quedando sentada al suelo y al instante se observó encadenada de manos por un tipo de metal que no podía modificar. Levantó su mirada y en la penumbra de la oscuridad pudo contemplar a Khan sentado frente a ella en una silla en silencio.

- ¿Cómo es... posible? -pregunta Kuvira llena de sorpresa y confusión-

- Admito que fuiste una pequeña molestia -responde él- pero necesitarás más que un pequeño derrumbe para detenerme.

Kuvira grita de impaciencia mientras tira de las cadenas inútilmente, logrando solo lastimar sus muñecas.

- Ni lo intentes. Es titanio, sé que no puedes moldear esa clase de metal

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? -Le grita. Él se acerca a paso lento a ella sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos verdes y asustadizos, entonces con su voz grave y profunda, profirió-

- Quiero que escuches... y con atención!

Kuvira no pudo más que mirarlo a los ojos como hipnotizada y sucumbir a sus designios.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uuhhh Revelaciones... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué trama Khan?<strong>

**Me pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones si gustan, de antemano se los agradecería mucho.**

**En el próximo episodio conoceremos más de nuestro villano y su relación con Kuvira, por si les interesa saber y como un plus pues tenemos la relación Makorrasami... ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo *0* **

**De igual forma gracias a todos por pasarse a leer y dejarme sus hermosos reviews que como siempre son bien recibidos, gracias.**

**Nos leeremos pronto cuando actualice mis otros fics.**

**Adiosito!**


	7. Spiritual Freedom

**WHASAAAAPPP BITCHESS! xD**

**Yo de nuevo, trayendo conti de este fic.**

**Disculpen los lectores de mis otras historias, ando en extremo grado de desinspiración y pues solo pude terminar este. Espero salir de esta etapa para actualizar más rápido.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo con este fic, me está gustando demasiado escribirlo y amo que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Creo que este cap les gustará, está de infarto. :O**

**No los distraigo más, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKORRIAN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana siniestra. Las temperaturas caían drásticamente generando un ambiente gélido y frío. Las neblinas blancas y espesas bajaban de las montañas y nublaban la visión de la entera ciudad y el silencio era tan profundo como en el espacio. Solo una luz azul brillante iluminaba todo el epicentro de la ciudad sin detenerse: El portal espiritual.<p>

Se escucharon algunos pasos cerca del portal, pero la neblina no mostraba más que sombras. Una especie de monstruo de varios tentáculos caminaba aproximándose a la luz lentamente mientras se escuchaban algunos quejidos humanos. Segundos después la neblina se despejó y se hizo clara la escena.

Khan se acercaba a paso decidido al epicentro mientras utilizaba el metal moldeable de su espalda para generar tres grandes tentáculos que tenían aprisionados a tres personas que parecían resistirse, pero estaban algo débiles y golpeadas.

Al ver que finalmente había llegado a donde quería, Khan movió sus brazos de forma certera para estampar a aquellos hombres contra el suelo con fiereza y a sus pies.

Aquellos hombres eran de tez clara y ojos profundamente dorados, uno de ellos, el del medio tenía el cabello alborotado y ropas verdes algo desechas a diferencia de los otros dos. Pero todos compartían la mirada de miedo hacia aquel hombre maestro metal.

- Muy bien maestros fuego -dijo Khan- es momento de poner en marcha el segundo paso de nuestro plan pero para eso necesito que estén de mi lado... Y cuando digo de mi lado... -les clavó una mirada siniestra- hablo en serio!

Uno de los maestros fuego, el de la ropa gastada se levantó con molestia arrojando una gran bola de fuego hacia Khan mientras gritaba.

- JAMÁS! -Khan esquivó la llamarada e inmediatamente lanzó una roca directo al pecho del maestro fuego enviándolo a volar justo hacia el portal que cruzó cayendo al suelo del otro lado. Sin perder el tiempo utilizó sus tentáculos de metal para aventar dentro a los otros maestros fuego-

El chico cayó dentro arrastrándose un poco, raspando su rodilla y manos y más atrás cayeron sus dos amigos. El primero voltea y los ve débiles, estos le devuelven la mirada.

- Baraz... ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó uno de los dos maestros fuego lanzados después al de ropas gastadas. Este se muerde los labios de impotencia mientras exclama-

- No lo sé, Keryan.

De pronto una sombra se plantó justo frente a Baraz, era el contorno de una figura humana para delante de él. Con miedo levantó su mirada y contempló frío y con calambres como una representación exacta de él y con ojos brillando de azul lo miraba fijamente. Ese Baraz alternativo parecía maligno y poderoso. Los otros dos maestros fuego también tenían frente a ellos a sus dobles espirituales.

- ¿Qué... es... esto...? -resopló Baraz aterrado, antes de que su doble se le abalanzara encima y se escucharan gritos terríficos incluso afuera del portal, en el cual un satisfecho Khan solo sonreía y esperaba-

**Capítulo 7: Spiritual Freedom**

**Mientras Tanto...**

Algunos gritos se escuchaban dentro de aquella casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad donde Kuvira estaba encerrada.

Desde dentro se podía contemplar el sonido de cadenas y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo sobre el suelo maderoso.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Kuvira tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas mientras gritaba por el horrible dolor que le causaba la fricción del frío metal contra las heridas en sus muñecas, pero no lograba nada más que hacerse daño a sí misma. Había intentado lo mismo por horas.. No podía liberarse.

Sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Quería liberarse pronto para ir a tratar de detener a Khan, sabía que él no era esa persona y tenía que detener a lo que sea que hubiese dentro de él.

Además, era la única persona en el mundo que ahora sabía la verdad detrás del comportamiento del maestro metal.

- Khan... que te hicieron -susurró con amargura para sí misma mientras las lágrimas que caían al suelo se ligaban con su sangre- Haré pagar a esos malditos espíritus... lo juro...

Su corazón le dolía. Sus puños se cerraban. No creyó ver a Khan en mucho tiempo pero aún así sabía que no existía alguien más intachable que él, por eso cuando lo vió actuar tan extraño al liberarlo de la prisión decidió seguirle el juego para descubrir la verdad, pero ahora que la sabía, necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Aún podía recordar esas imágenes del ayer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace 16 años**

**Ciudad de Zaofu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una niña de 10 años vestida en hermosos ropajes verdes, pies descalzos y cabello suelto estaba frente a una roca de metal mientras se concentraba en las partículas y era vista de cerca por la matriarca.

- Respira lentamente -dijo ella- y ¡Hazlo!

La niña abrió sus ojos y extendió su mano hacia arriba a medida que de la roca circular de metal salieron púas filosas. A dondequiera que la niña moviera sus brazos, las púas la seguían. Finalmente las despegó y arrojó clavándolas en un árbol.

- ¿Qué tal lo hice mami? -pregunta la niña emocionada quien corría hacia su madre y ella la cargaba abrazándola-

- Lo hiciste genial, mi niña... Ahora debo irme a atender unos asuntos. Quédate practicando

- De acuerdo. -sonríe la niña mientras observaba a la matriarca partir.

Entonces la pequeña Kuvira moldeó algo de metal y comenzó a hacerlo flotar en el aire.

- Conque finalmente lo hiciste! -dijo una voz de pronto asustando a la niña quien arrojó púas de metal en esa dirección.

El niño de 13 años esquiva el ataque con buenos reflejos pero no ataca de vuelta.

- Perdóname Khan, no creí que eras tú -dice Kuvira antes de que ambos fueran a sentarse a una banca-

- Descuida... y oye -dice el chico- veo que ya controlas el metal

- Genial, no? -le sonríe-

- Si, te dije que era fácil, yo lo controlé a los 8 años. -Kuvira baja la cabeza triste-

- Yo hubiera aprendido antes, pero ahora Suyin anda ocupada con otras cosas, ella dice que son asuntos internos pero sé que en realidad habla de su otra familia... -Bufa aire con sus labios- ¿Y qué iba a esperar yo? Son sus hijos, yo no... Solo soy una recogida

- Oye basta -le interrumpe Khan- yo tampoco tengo familia aquí, también me sacaron de las calles pero eso no significa que sea menos que los demás, ni tú tampoco. -La niña lo ve con una sonrisa-

- Creo que eres el único aquí que realmente me entiende, por eso somos tan buenos amigos.

- Y bueno, ahora levántate -dice el niño- ya que puedes controlar el metal puedo enseñarte algunas cosillas que sé... Porque aquí entre nos, soy el mejor maestro metal que encontrarás!

- Ah si? -Kuvira golpea el suelo y este tiembla y hace que Khan caiga. Ella rompe a reír-

- Oye! ¡Dije metal, no tierra!

- Lo siento, solo fue un juego -ríe ella mientras le extiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantar-

- ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de no tener padres?

- ¿Qué?

- Que no hay reglas -responde Khan- ¿Quieres ir a hacer destrucción-metal por ahí?

- ¿Y si nos descubren?

- No lo harán, ya lo dijiste, Suyin está muy ocupada atendiendo a sus retoños... vamos -Khan toma la mano de Kuvira y ella de pronto se sintió llena de confianza-

- Bueno, vamos...

**Fin FlashBack...**

Las heridas seguían abiertas. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Cómo ese niño tan bueno e incondicional se había convertido en esa bestia tan feroz y sedienta de sangre que era ahora?

Kuvira sabía la respuesta. Pero en su estado tan crítico y débil no podía siquiera liberarse para ayudar a su antiguo amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Hospital de Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Desayuno! -dice Bolin en voz cantarina mientras entra a la habitación de su hermano con una bandeja llena de alimento-

- Buenos días hermanito, mmm... huele delicioso... ¿Qué es?

- Huevos, tostadas, panecillos con esa salsa picante que tanto te gusta... ¡Disfruta! -dice mientras le acomoda la comida en la cama y se sienta a su lado-

- Wow, gracias.. Todos ustedes han sido muy lindos conmigo durante mi estadía aquí... la única que no ha venido a visitarme es... -exclama pensativo y se detiene en seco-

- Si, sobre eso -interrumpe Bolin- Asami dijo que te traería flores el otro día... ¿No lo hizo?

Mako niega con la cabeza.

- Sabía que le molestaría que Korra se quedara tanto tiempo cuidándome.

- Bueno ya no pienses en eso Bro y mejor come. -ordena Bolin. El ojos dorados le sonríe y ve su vestimenta-

- ¿De uniforme? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

- Bueno, no quería hablarte del trabajo ahora pero, se encontraron algunos destrozos en la ciudad... Tal parece que ese sujeto Khan sigue rondando por la ciudad. -Mako abre sus ojos de par en par- Tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo de una vez.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó frustrado-

- No lo sabemos, queremos primero capturarlo y luego que nos diga.

- Tengo que ir a ayudar -dice él mientras intentaba levantarse pero Bolin encajó su dedo índice en la frente de su hermano y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama-

- Y es justamente por eso que no quería hablarte del trabajo. Ya cálmate, lo capturaremos y no tendrás que preocuparte más por él... Lo tengo bajo control

Dicho esto Bolin se levanta pero Mako lo toma de la mano con fuerza, este voltea y contempla su mirada puesta en sus ojos verdes. Parecía preocupado y algo asustado.

- Bolin, prométeme una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no te enfrentarás solo a ese sujeto... -responde- No me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara

- Ahora ves lo que sentí yo, Mako? -le dice el maestro tierra y este se paraliza- pero descuida, no estaré solo.

Con eso Bolin sale de la habitación y Mako se dedica a desayunar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el portal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Muy bien mis chicos -dice Khan a los tres maestros fuego que estaban frente a él formados uno al lado del otro con orden y reverencia- Ahora que la unificación ha sido exitosa podemos proceder con el siguiente paso.

- ¿Para qué somos buenos? -preguntó Baraz-

- Verás -sigue Khan- La única razón por la cual los dobles espirituales no han absorbido a todos aquí es porque seguimos atrapados en el mundo espiritual y solo quienes están dentro del portal pueden ser absorbidos...

Entonces les clavó una mirada siniestra para luego decir.

- Yo quiero cambiar eso!

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el maestro fuego-

- La energía espiritual es muy delicada, si se pudiera sobrecargar el núcleo del portal con alguna fuerza externa, romperíamos el equilibrio y lo volveríamos inestable... Sin ningún tipo de balance espiritual podríamos destrozar los muros que nos separan y lograr que los demás espíritus crucen hasta el mundo de los humanos acelerando así el proceso de unificación... Es lo que me gusta llamar... -Nuevamente posa su siniestra mirada sobre los maestros fuego al decir- ¡La Liberación Espiritual!

Los tres hombres se sorprenden.

- P-Pero pensé que los espíritus podían ir de un mundo al otro sin problemas...

- No los dobles espirituales -interrumpe Khan- ellos están confinados dentro de una parte muy reducida del mundo espiritual. Pero, si somos lo mismo ¿Por qué estar separados? Yo quiero quitar esas barreras y lograr la verdadera unificación de todo ser vivo, que lleguemos a nuestro potencial máximo... Que seamos nosotros en todo el sentido de la palabra... ¿Ven que no estoy tan loco?

Los tres maestros fuego se miran entre sí dubitativos. Entonces el maestro metal se les acerca imponentemente mientras proseguía.

- Espero que tengan en cuenta que yo les he permitido a ustedes tener el verdadero potencial al que pueden acceder cuando piensen en traicionarme. Ahora que su parte espiritual se unificó con su parte carnal pueden sentir la satisfacción de ser los primeros seres después de mi de sentir dicho poder. Quiero que juren su lealtad a mi y me ayuden a completar la liberación espiritual. ¿Qué dicen?

Luego de un momento decisivo de reflexión, los tres maestros fuego se inclinaron ante Khan mientras decían al unísono.

- Juramos nuestra lealtad a ti, oh inmenso Khan.

El hombre sonríe de medio lado y levanta su mano mientras decía.

- Álcense grandes maestros fuego y sientan la verdadera magnitud de sus nuevos poderes.

En ese instante los ojos de los tres maestros fuego comenzaron a brillar de azul de repente iluminando el orgulloso rostro de ese retorcido maestro metal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Kuvira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de sudor caían de su rostro al suelo. Hacía demasiado calor en esa casa y pues estaba tan débil que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

Ella era fuerte y se negaba a ceder, pero eventualmente no podía más que resignarse a que esas imágenes volvieran a su cabeza.

**.**

**FlashBack...**

**.**

Kuvira estaba en frente del ejército de Zaofu dirigiendo el entrenamiento mañanero ya que la matriarca no podía atender sus deberes ese día. La imponente guerrera de uniforme metalizado y alto rango en la guardia dirigía a la tropa con maestría y elegancia.

- Soldados -dijo- para nadie es un secreto que solo los más selectos maestros del metal pueden formar parte de nuestra tropa, pero no sé si realmente todos aquí tengan lo que se requiere. Los peligros y nuestros enemigos son reales, el loto rojo quiso traspasar nuestras barreras y si no fuera por los hijos de la matriarca y los amigos del avatar ellos hubiesen cumplido su objetivo porque la mayoría de ustedes estaban llorando como niñas en sus alcobas. Así que quiero que me demuestren que puedo confiar en ustedes

- Si señora Kuvira! -dijeron al unísono-

- Descansen

Con eso el grupo se dimitió y la joven fue a sentarse en una banca. La misma banca.

Pronto una sombra tapó la luz del sol que le daba en el rostro y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un hombre vestido con uniforme parecido al suyo y varias estrellas doradas sobre su pecho sonreírle emocionado.

- Khan! -dice ella mientras de un salto lo abrazaba y él daba vueltas con ella durante el abrazo-

- Hola Kuvira.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? No se me informó que tu misión en las montañas había terminado.

- Pero ya estoy aquí -responde-

- Qué sorpresa.

- Lo mismo digo Kuvira, he estado casi un año fuera. Me voy y eras una simple soldado, ahora me devuelvo y estás a cargo de todo?

- Bueno no a cargo a cargo -se sonroja- es que Suyin me encomendó la tarea de suplirle en el entrenamiento. Pasa muy seguido -dijo con cierta amargura mientras desviaba la mirada-

- Oye -dice él mientras devuelve su rostro para que lo mirara- esos sentimientos te corrompen, agradece más bien que tienes un alto cargo, casi tan alto como el mío.

- Uy si almirante Khan -dice burlona mientras finge reverencia pero él ríe y le golpea el hombro suavemente-

- Tu discursito dictatorial fue genial, me gustó... Veo que estar en la milicia ha endurecido tu aptitud, igual lo hizo conmigo.

- Créeme cuando te digo que la vida fue lo que me endureció.

- Tuviste una buena vida sin embargo -refutó Khan. Kuvira lo miró extrañada y con la ceja levantada ¿Cómo podía decir eso si sabía lo mal que ella la pasó? Pero por otro lado... ¿Cómo refutarle algo a Khan si él había pasado por lo mismo? ¿Será que él era demasiado positivo o ella muy negativa? El hecho es que decidió no refutarle nada-

- Tal vez... Es solo que ando estresada con algunas cosas que están pasando.

- Escuché que la reina tierra murió y el reino tierra es un desastre.

- Y lo peor es que no hay nadie que se haga cargo de eso -interrumpe ella- Suyin no quiere intervenir y todo el mundo está literalmente esperando que lo haga. -culminó llena de frustración-

- Suyin es sabia, sino quiere interceder es por algo.

- ¿Y entonces qué Khan? ¿Dejamos que la gente se mate unos a otros? Yo vengo de allí, no quiero que mi gente viva de esa forma...

- Te entiendo, pero mírate y mírame... Somos dos niños con demasiada ira interna metiéndose en cosas de adultos.

- ¡Somos adultos!

- ¿Y qué? Se necesita demasiada madurez para tomar el control de toda una nación... ¿Crees que estamos capacitados porque hemos completado una misión y ya?

- Entonces ayúdame a convencer a Suyin de que se haga cargo -le ruega-

- Esta bien, hablaré con ella pero no la culpo si no quiere hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes? -exclama molesta antes de darle la espalda-

- Porque yo sé lo que le sucede a mucha gente que de pronto tienen acceso a mucho poder, se vuelven egoístas, el poder las corrompe... Por eso la monarquía es un fracaso porque todos hacen lo mismo. Suyin no quiere ser igual... Podemos encontrar otra forma de ayudar, El avatar...

- ¿El avatar? Ella no está en condiciones, debo hacer algo Khan no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo se desmorona

- Hey hey... -interrumpe Khan mientras la toma del rostro y le infunde calma- sabes que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa, pero Suyin es la mejor para este trabajo, ya te dije que hablaré con ella... Mientras tanto prométeme una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué no dejarás que nada te cambie, ni a mi -sentenció- debemos seguir siendo los mismos dentro de 20 años no importa los cargos que obtengamos ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Cuida mis espaldas -le sonríe- yo cuidaré de las tuyas.

Con eso ambos se abrazan y si había algún tipo de miedo, rencor o agonía dentro de alguno de ellos, se acabó de repente.

**.**

**Fin FlashBack...**

**.**

Ya había pasado varios años de esa promesa, ahora Kuvira se daba cuenta de que ella no la había cumplido. Se había convertido exactamente en lo que él le advirtió que no fuera y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Tampoco había podido evitar que Khan se convirtiera en ese ser que no lo representaba en lo absoluto. Siempre lo vió como su familia, alguien más allegado que un hermano, alguien que la entendía de verdad. Ese maldito espíritu lo estaba controlando como a un títere y ella no podía permitirlo. Debía poder hacer algo para lograr escapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bolin, que bueno que llegas -dice la jefa de policías al ver al guarda de la ciudad entrar a la estación-

- ¿Qué sucede Jefa?

- Hemos estado custodiando la ciudad y reuniendo información sobre el caso de Khan. Ayer fueron secuestrados tres maestros fuego y creemos que él lo hizo.

- Secuestrar maestros fuego? Para qué querría algo así?

- No lo sé, eso exactamente es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora mismo. -Bolin se sorprende-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

- Tenemos fijada su posición Bolin -con eso la jefa de policías pone una mirada decidida y firme sobre el chico mientras exclama- Es hora de atrapar a ese rufián-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra abre la puerta del apartamento de Mako y Bolin y encuentra que el lugar está completamente desolado excepto por una persona que estaba sentada en el sofá principal: Asami Sato.

- Escuché que querías verme -dice ella algo nerviosa, no sabía por qué su novia le había pedido hablar justo en ese apartamento. Sato la mira y dice-

- Quería que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntas -con eso Asami señala una caja grande que estaba frente a ella y con una sonrisa, le dice- ¿Me ayudas a decorar el lugar para cuando Mako vuelva?

Korra se llenó de ternura ante aquella petición y no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta. Ambas harían algo que las mantendría unidas y además ayudaría a que su sacrificado amigo maestro fuego se sintiera feliz. ¿Qué malo podría haber en ello?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el Portal Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba ese maestro metal y los tres maestros fuego consigo frente al portal de luz, observando su grandeza y perfección. Podían observar la energía espiritual que contenía y casi podía palparse aquel poder que gritaba ser liberado.

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? -pregunta Baraz confundido- ¿Cómo es que necesitas maestros fuego para la liberación espiritual?

El hombre se voltea para verlo a los ojos y responde.

- El relámpago es una habilidad que se genera del propio chi del maestro, es lo más parecido a la energía espiritual que emana de este portal. Necesito que sobrecarguen el portal con rayos hasta que explote y libere a todos los dobles espirituales que se encuentran contenidos en este portal. Cuando lo hagan, la unificación del mundo estará más cerca. ¡Háganlo! -ordenó-

Con eso los maestros fuego se reverenciaron y se posicionaron en los tres puntos cruciales del portal. Comenzaron a mover sus manos al momento que pequeñas chispas azules se originaron de sus dedos y sin más comenzaron a darle forma creando grandes cantidades de corriente. La luz azul comenzó a chispear con más fuerza y Khan miraba aquello con excitación, no podía esperar ni un poco más.

- DISPAREN!

Baraz extendió su brazo al mismo tiempo que los dos maestros fuego restantes y los relámpagos golpearon el portal creando una gran explosión de luz. Un sonido parecido al de los gritos entrecruzados de cientos de aves fusionado con el choque de dos rocas era lo que se escuchaba durante el forcejeo de la energía espiritual y la eléctrica. El portal comenzó a hacerse inestable y a emitir más luz de lo usual. Los relámpagos no se detenían.

- Ya casi -suspiró Khan lleno de adrenalina, pero de pronto sus reflejos le advirtieron de algo y se voltea con rapidez, pero no puede evitar que una gran roca se le destroce en la cara y lo haga arrastrarse varios centímetros atrás. Clavo sus dedos en el suelo para dejar de patinar y levantó la mirada.

Encontró allí a Bolin y la jefa de policías Lin Beifong frente a él además de algunos policías metal. Khan gruñe y voltea a ver a sus maestros fuego.

- No se detengan, deben abrir el portal para los espíritus, yo me encargo de ellos.

- Ten cuidado muchacho -advierte Lin a su compañero pero este parece enojado y decidido-

- Descuide jefa, me descobraré completas todas las que este maldito le hizo a mi hermano.

Inmediatamente Bolin utiliza la tierra control para salir disparado hacia Khan y Lin lo sigue de cerca. El maestro metal también se propulsó con rapidez.

Khan desprendió dos grandes pedazos de roca y los lanzó con fuerza hacia cada uno. Beifong destrozó la roca con sus puños mientras que Bolin saltó muy alto mientras atajaba la roca y se la devolvía con fuerza, pero antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de su objetivo, Bolin hizo que la roca explotara en magma frente a los ojos de Khan.

Este se sorprende al ver un mar de lava hirviendo venírsele encima así que esquiva el ataque con rapidez, pero al levantar la mirada observa como varias placas de metal son disparadas hacia su rostro por Lin. El hombre dió varias acrobacias esquivando cada una de las placas y cae de pie al suelo.

Lin dispara un látigo de metal hacia su oponente pero este lo ataja con su mano mientras que con su pie pisa el cable obligando a Lin a doblarse hacia adelante. Entonces hace que una roca golpee su estómago y la arroja al suelo. En ese instante cae Bolin frente a él golpeando la tierra y arrojando una gran cantidad de lava hacia Khan, pero él crea una columna de tierra que lo eleva por encima del magma. Entonces ambos cruzan miradas, Bolin lucía molesto y Khan sonriente.

- Tú eres el hermano de ese maestro fuego que destruí en una oportunidad cierto. -Bolin gruñe de rabia- veo que eres un maestro lava, eso es interesante.

Inmediatamente Khan extendió sus manos mientras arrojaba varios chorros a presión de metal moldeable a Bolin pero él hizo una voltereta certera hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y una vez que se estabilizó a tierra, levantó sus manos haciendo que toda la lava que estaba debajo de la columna sobre la que Khan estaba de pie se levantara hacia arriba. El hombre vió sin aire este movimiento y no pudo más que envolverse en metal y ser golpeado por los fragmentos ardientes hasta caer en el suelo. Bolin se puso ante él dominante mientras decía.

- Si es interesante.

En ese momento una prisión de arena se levantó encerrando a Khan hasta el cuello dejándolo inmóvil. Bolin voltea y es Lin quien lo encerró allí.

- No irás a ningún lado, estás acabado -sentencia la jefa Beifong, entonces ambos miran a los maestros fuego golpear el portal con relámpagos- ¿Y esos tipos qué creen que hacen?

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos ustedes se rindan. Ni siquiera necesito liberarme de este estúpido encierro en el que me intentan contener. La liberación espiritual es inevitable! -exclama Khan sonriente-

- ¿Liberación espiritual? ¿Qué es eso? ¿HABLA? -le grita Lin pero Khan solo se burlaba en voz alta-

- Lin, espera... -dice Bolin pensativo- Me recuerda a lo que hizo mi hermano para derrotar al coloso hace un año, el disparó relámpagos y sobrecargó las enredaderas espirituales... No sé que está tramando ese sujeto pero si siguen haciendo eso ¡El portal va a volar media ciudad!

- Hay que detenerlos ahora!

Inmediatamente Bolin y Beifong salen disparados con la intención de detener a los maestros fuego. No podían evitar mirar con miedo aquel portal de luz, había engrosado muchísimo, era una bomba de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira levantó su mirada tratando de encontrar calma y quietud. Tenía un mal presentimiento y debía escapar a como diera lugar. Muy concentrada observó cada centímetro de esa casa abandonada hasta que sintió que había metal moldeable cerca... Mucho metal.

La ojos verdes fijó su mirada en un tanque mediano de plástico que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, dentro de ese tanque había litros de metal que ella podía controlar.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en lo más profundo que hubiese en su mente y le diera el poder para liberarse.

**.**

**FlashBack...**

**.**

- ¿Kuvira? ¡Qué gusto verte! -le dice Khan emocionado al ver llegar a una decidida Kuvira frente a él. Ella vestía un uniforme de guerra con una cola trenzada colgando de uno de sus hombros. Sin embargo no traía su habitual sonrisa, se veía más bien seria y decidida-

- Vengo a despedirme, Khan

- ¿Qué? Espera... ¿Adónde vas?

- A arreglar el reino tierra, me cansé de esperar.

- No Kuvira, aguarda -le dice- No puedes irte, ya lo hablamos

- No puedes detenerme Khan, tengo que hacer esto. Algún día seré la única gobernante que fue capaz de sacar a todos de la miseria y todos aquellos que me juzgaron tendrán que tragarse sus palabras. -Él la mira horrorizado- No puedes evitar que vaya Khan, pero puedes ir conmigo -dijo esto acercándose a él y tomando sus manos-

Él la miró asqueado e indignado. De un tirón se separó de ella y dijo.

- No iré contigo a ningún lado. Te dije que no vamos a guerrear contra Ba Sing Se para tomar el control por la fuerza, te dije que encontraríamos otras soluciones, si te vas ahora ya no seremos amigos! -sentenció-

Kuvira suspiró con cierta tristeza pero no vaciló en su posición. Lo miró como si no tuviese sentimiento alguno que la aquejara y exclamó.

- Prefiero entonces perder a un buen amigo, que perder el control de todo el reino. Lograré cosas grandes que tú nunca imaginaste y algún día me lo agradecerás.

Con estas palabras Kuvira se dió la vuelta y se marchó. Khan apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes con impotencia al verla partir sin poder decir o hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Desde ese momento no volvieron a verse, ni ella pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver. Es por eso que le sorprendió tanto verlo entrar en esa prisión para liberarla.

Algo había cambiado en él para recurrir a ella. Ella sabía que ese Khan que estuvo frente a ella cuando estuvo en prisión no era el mismo Khan que dejó hace años atrás. Tenía que descubrir esa verdad, y ahora que la sabía... No iba a detenerse.

**.**

**Fin Flashback...**

**.**

Extendió sus brazos lo más que pudo aunque le doliera como los mil infiernos y apretó sus manos mientras se concentraba en el tanque. Este comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, repitió el proceso varias veces más y las cadenas seguían friccionando contra sus muñecas provocándole mucho dolor. Pero su orgullo siempre fue superior a su dolor, así que no se detuvo hasta que la presión dentro del tanque hizo que este explotara y una gran cantidad de metal moldeable quedara libre para ser usado por Kuvira en favor de su escape.

Ella sonríe de forma ladeada mientras dice.

- Es momento de irse de aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Portal Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El portal despedía rayos blancos desde la base hasta su misma cúspide que se perdía en las nubes. Había engrosado demasiado y generaba un sonido completamente aturdidor. Baraz observó como Bolin y Lin se venían en contra de ellos, así que el maestro fuego dijo a los otros.

- Sigan disparando.

Inmediatamente Baraz desvió su relámpago hacia ellos dos para intentar detenerlos, pero Lin creó dos columnas que los elevaron a ambos evitando la colisión con el rayo, pero Baraz inmediatamente disparó dos bolas de fuego para evitar que se acercaran. Ambos fueron impactados y cayeron al suelo de espaldas.

Baraz movió sus dedos generando un nuevo relámpago y mirando de muerte al portal, gritó.

- ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!

Sin demora arrojó aquel inmenso rayo al portal y apenas al chocar se creó un sonido envolvente que luego fue absorbido por completo. Toda la luz del portal se apagó y la escena entera se oscureció al momento que todo el ruido fue eliminado.

Así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que...

Una poderosísima explosión de energía envió una onda expansiva que envió a todos metros atrás excepto a Khan quien seguía aprisionado, pero su encierro se resquebrajó y quedó libre sin tener que esforzarse.

La luz del portal era cegadora, todos tenían que tapar medianamente sus ojos para poder mantener la vista fija y un poder exorbitante se estaba desatando. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

- SI! -exclamó Khan complacido- ¡LA LIBERACIÓN ESPIRITUAL ESTÁ COMPLETA!

De pronto cientos de espíritus en formas de cápsulas de luz comenzaron a salir disparados fuera del portal como si de una lluvia se tratara y comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el mundo, un sonido ensordecedor acompañaba tal acto y los maestros tierra debilitados observaban aquello sin aire ni energías.

El portal comenzó a pintarse de un púrpura profundo y así se quedó.

Khan se acercó a Bolin quien no podía levantarse por el golpe de la explosión y pisó su pecho arrancándole un grito de pena.

- Fracasaron -le dijo firme- Ahora el movimiento espiritual ha comenzado y no puede detenerse. Es mejor que empieces a rezar guarda de la ciudad... Porque este lugar ya no te pertenece, ¡Pertenece a los espíritus!

Dicho esto Khan salió disparado sin propulsarse con ningún elemento, como si flotara en el aire o corriera a velocidad supersónica y se perdió de aquel lugar, de la misma forma desaparecieron los tres maestros fuego que habían disparado al portal.

- No... -suspira Bolin con horror al levantarse con suma lentitud y observar como el portal brillaba de una forma diferente y destilaba rayos pequeños de vez en cuando- fracasamos... -continúa descorazonado mientras fija su vista en la jefa de policías, quién no lucía nada mejor- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

- No lo sé chico... No lo sé...

- Yo sí sé lo que va a pasar! -al escuchar aquella voz algo áspera ambos maestros tierra pegan un salto y se voltean para contemplar casi sin aliento como la antigua gran unificadora, Kuvira estaba de pie frente a ellos-

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ambos despegan cada uno una gran roca y la hacen flotar a su lado mientras guardaban una posición de ataque contra ella, pero Kuvira no movió ni ún músculo.

- No vengo a hacerles daño... Quiero ayudar

- A mi tú no me engañas -le gritó Lin. Ante aquello, la maestra metal alzó sus manos ensangrentadas y muñecas malheridas en símbolo de rendición mientras decía-

- Entonces pueden capturarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -inquirió Bolin siendo un poco más confiado que la jefa Beifong-

- Yo sé exactamente qué es lo que está buscando Khan. Yo sé lo que quiere y tal vez eso ayude para buscar la forma de detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que no buscas mentirnos? ¡Él te liberó a ti de esa prisión! ¿Quién nos dice que no estás con él?

- La persona que me liberó de esa prisión no es la misma que yo solía conocer. Lo que él hizo con ese portal hará que todos seamos como él sino me dejan ayudarles... Y lo sé -prosigue- sé que no tienen razones para creerme, pero tendrán que confiar en mi.

Bolin y Beifong se ven las caras sin saber qué esperar. ¿Era cierto lo que esa mujer monstruosa estaba diciendo? ¿Era prueba de su estado lamentable que decía la verdad? ¿Podían confiar en ella después de todo lo que pasó?

Literalmente, ninguno de los dos tuvo que tomar una decisión tan difícil antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**En El Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche. Todos se habían ido, el hospital al igual que sus pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, tanto, que hasta el mismo viento producía eco.

De pronto la puerta del hospital se abrió y una mujer con botas altas caminaba dentro del lugar de cuidados provocando un sonido en el suelo con cada paso. Caminaba a paso rápido y decidido. Su cabello estaba suelto y era negro como el cielo esa noche. Sus ojos profundamente verdes y su rostro radiaba hermosura.

La mujer entró a la habitación de Mako donde éste estaba profundamente dormido y caminó hacia su cama para quedársele viendo. Mako no tardó en despertar y ver al dueño de ese rostro mirarlo fijamente. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico de ojos dorados.

- Asami, viniste! -Ella le sonríe y exclama-

- Cómo no venir a ver a mi buen amigo Mako, en especial cuando está a punto de irse al infierno!

- ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente Asami tomó una almohada y la apretó con fuerza contra el rostro de Mako. Él comenzó a gritar pero su voz se perdía entre la amplia tela de cama. Desde que había recibido aquella golpiza no había probado hacer fuego control y ahora que lo intentaba desesperadamente, solo chispas salían de sus manos. Asami por su parte parecía incluso tener más fuerza que él puesto que apretaba cada vez más la almohada contra su rostro para impedirle el paso del oxígeno y no se mostró débil durante todo el forcejeo.

Pronto, Mako dejó de luchar y cayó en la inconsciencia. Ya no estaba respirando más. Asami retiró la almohada y lo observó con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora que el maestro fuego no estaba, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Sin más se dió la media vuelta y salió del hospital con la misma tranquilidad como alguna vez entró para asesinar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O <strong>

**Muy bien, antes de huír de la turba enfurecida déjenme agradecerles por leer y comentar mi fic. Significa mucho para mi y amo leer cada una de sus opiniones. Gracias, Gracias.**

**Se han revelado algunas cosas, pero ni se imaginan lo que viene. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

**Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Espero les guste el villano y pues como estoy desenvolviendo los asuntos.**

**WTF... ASAMI!?**

**Y finalmente *0* Baraz, tenía que integrarlo, me encanta ese personaje.**

**Pues agradezco si me dejan un review y si pues deciden leer y no dejarlo igual les agradezco. Este humilde escritor les agradece mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Prota Makorrian, OUT!**


	8. Night Of The Doppelgangers Pt 1

**HEEYYY!**

***Multitud murmurando y odiándome* xD H-Hey, ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues ando suuuper inspirado para este fic y pues no pude resistirme utilizar mi día de pereza para escribir la continuación. Quise dejarlos sufrir un poco más pero no pude evitarlo xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews y lecturas. Me llenan de verdad.**

**Pues no les quito más tiempo, espero esta continuación esté a la altura.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKORRIAN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>- Nooo -gritó aterrado mientras se levantaba de un salto cayendo sentado en aquella camilla. Sus ojos dorados tenían una mirada vacía y dispersa. Su corazón latía a millón y parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Estaba empapado en sudor y sus manos temblaban solas sin control alguno.<p>

¿Qué era eso que soñó? ¿Era solo un sueño? Pareció tan real, de verdad creyó que estaba muerto pero al tratar de recuperar la calma y ver hacia todos los lados de esa habitación se halló en aquel cuarto de hospital, vestido con la misma bata de paciente y acostado sobre la misma camilla que había retenido su cuerpo por días.

Se resignó a que solo se trataba de una pesadilla cruel.

Mako volteó la mirada para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche al lado de la camilla y eran las 3 de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro y solitario, es por eso que se alertó un poco cuando escuchó pasos. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

De pronto una sombra oscura se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Mako y miró hacia dentro por la ventanilla de cristal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo al darse cuenta de aquello, parecía un fantasma, algo siniestro.

La sombra dejó de ver hacia adentro y se marchó mientras los pasos seguían escuchándose. Mako estaba nervioso y con algo de miedo, pero se levantó de la cama y ahora que se estaba sintiendo mejor abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó cojeando un poco para tratar de seguirle el paso a aquella sombra. Pudo verla cruzar el pasillo así que apuró el paso.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Mako, siendo su voz amplificada por la acústica de aquellos pasillos vacíos- Oye, espera...

Mako se apuró lo más que pudo pero al alcanzar el final del pasillo no había nadie, era un lugar sin salida... ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviese allí? Necesariamente tenía que dar la vuelta para salir, pero no había nadie.

Mako estrujó su cara y ojos en busca de acallar esos delirios y ensoñaciones que estaban jugándole una mala broma cada vez más seguido. Suspiró a profundidad y se dió la vuelta para volver a su cama.

Pero entonces vió a aquel espectro parado frente a él, lo cual le hizo soltar un grito de terror y caer sentado al suelo. Con sus manos se arrastró hacia atrás casi sin voz al ver a la terrible creatura estar parada sin moverse frente a él.

- ¿Qué.. eres? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas-

En ese momento el espectro levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada al cejas arqueadas quién no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡Imposible! -exclamó-

- Yo soy tú -fue lo que respondió aquel doble para luego encender una flama de fuego sobre su manos y difuminar aquella oscuridad que envolvía esa habitación-

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par al entender lo que ese espectro estaba a punto de hacer así que se quitó medio segundo antes que esa bola de fuego lo alcanzara. Corrió sin mirar atrás con el corazón hecho una metralleta. No podía sentir los pasos o ningún sonido detrás de él, pero sí podía ver la sombra en la pared, estaba siendo perseguido.

Mako cruzó con torpeza el pasillo resbalando y casi cayendo al suelo pero logró estabilizarse y seguir corriendo. Pero el Mako alternativo se agachó y disparó una media luna de fuego rastrera que se extendió golpeando los pies de Mako y este cae al suelo rodando varios metros y golpeándose contra una pared en un rincón. Algo débil vió a la creatura acercarse y tomarlo de la bata para luego levantarlo con fuerza y estamparlo de la pared con tanta fuerza que algunas grietas se crearon. Sus ojos se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Qué.. es lo que... quieres? -resopló el chico mientras escondía su mano buena detrás de su espalda. El espíritu le echó una olfateada y respondió con voz algo deforme-

- A ti... -Con eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azul y Mako casi cae hipnotizado ante su poder pero en la mano que tenía escondida había comenzado a generar chispas de electricidad que no dudó en estampar contra el pecho del espectro bateándolo con fuerza por aquel rayo enviándolo hacia una vidriera y destrozando los cristales. Mako también cayó sentado al suelo observando como su doble seguía en el piso.

Pero antes de que otro acontecimiento ocurriera, las luces del pasillo se encendieron y una de las enfermeras nocturnas miró a Mako y los vidrios rotos para luego exclamar con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -Con eso la mujer corrió a atender a Mako y ayudarlo a levantarse. Por su parte el chico observó como el Mako alternativo a espaldas de la enfermera se levantaba y deshacía de repente hasta convertirse en una especie de cápsula de luz que luego se fue flotando de aquel lugar- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es todo esto? -seguía preguntando la enfermera al chico de mirada pérdida, quien luego de un momento la vio con frenesí y desparpajo al decir-

- Debe sacarme de aquí, tengo que irme de este hospital... Ahora!

- Por favor cálmate, te irás mañana pero ahora intenta calmarte yo...

- NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME, SUÉLTEME! -gritó con desespero comenzando a forcejear con la mujer, pero esta sacó una especie de inyectadora y la clavó en el brazo del chico mientras el calmante rápidamente hizo efecto en él. Sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó en los brazos de aquella mujer quien con algo de dificultad lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Night of the Doppelgangers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Meat and Spirit <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente...**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Esto tiene que ser una broma -replicó Asami a los presentes de aquel adornado departamento, entre quienes se contaban Korra y Lin Beifong- ¿Kuvira? ¿Ku-Kuvira? ¿En serio?

- Sé que es extraño, pero ella dice saber qué es lo que Khan planea y no tenemos nada... Hay que ver que sabe. -responde Beifong-

- ¡ESA MUJER ASESINÓ A MI PADRE! -gritó herida Sato pero Korra se acercó para poner su mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo- No quiero que nos ayude, debe haber otra forma.

- Siento llevarte la contraria Asami -dice Korra- pero creo que Lin tiene razón, creo que deberíamos aceptar la ayuda de Kuvira.

Asami voltea a verla indignada y horrorizada.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella parecía sincera cuando la salvé de aquella explosión y ambas estuvimos en el mundo espiritual, no estuviste allí, ella se arrepintió.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¡ESA MUJER ES UN MONSTRUO! -le gritó-

- ¡SOLO DIGO QUE PODRÍA SER DE AYUDA! -replicó la morena alzando la voz perdiendo ya su poca paciencia. Asami permaneció callada por un momento negando la cabeza con decepción-

- Lo esperé de todos menos de ti -exclamó con aspereza antes de salir de aquel lugar pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con que justo Bolin venía entrando con Mako luego de ser dado de alta al hospital-

- ¿Asami? -exclamó el cejas arqueadas al ver el rostro molesto de ella. Sato por su parte se sintió mal puesto que habían adornado el lugar para darle una cálida bienvenida para su llegada, pero con todo lo que había pasado ya no tenía ganas de nada, simplemente le dijo en voz susurrante-

- Lo siento Mako... -con eso salió de aquel lugar sin mediar más palabras. Ambos hermanos quedaron en blanco y entraron al departamento en donde todo mundo se veía alterado y molesto. Bolin fingió una sonrisa y dijo-

- ¡SORPRESA! -pero nadie le siguió la corriente y se le quedaron viendo con miradas asesinas- Oigan chicos, ¿No habíamos practicado esto ya? -replica el ojos verdes-

Korra se golpea la frente con su mano con impotencia, el momento especial de Mako se había arruinado por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -inquirió el ojos dorados. Korra suspira derrotada y camina hacia él quien lucía más que confundido-

- Lo siento muchísimo Mako, adornamos todo este lugar para darte la bienvenida y hacerte sentir bien en tu primer día fuera del hospital pero surgieron cosas y pues... todo se arruinó

Mako procesó todo en unos segundos.

- Bueno eso no importa tanto -le sonríe- igual no estaba de humor para fiestas -con eso el chico va a sentarse en el sofá- y bueno... ¿Qué los alteró tanto a todos?

- Discutían sobre si los iba a traicionar o no -dijo de pronto una voz detrás de Mako, este voltea y queda en blanco al ver a nada más y nada menos que Kuvira venir de la cocina con un té caliente que le pasó al chico-

- Una pequeña pregunta -exclama Mako luego de tragar saliva- ¿QUÉ HACE KUVIRA EN MI APARTAMENTO? -dijo casi a gritos-

Kuvira echó una carcajada por lo bajo y se sentó en el sofá del frente tomando de su propia taza de té y diciendo.

- Me encantan sus reacciones al verme por primera vez -sonríe- es bueno saber que al menos me tienen respeto.

- No estás en posiciones de hacer chistes -replicó Lin-

- ¿Alguien me explica por favor? -exigió Mako desesperado-

- Escucha hermano -dice Bolin- lo que sucede es que Khan utilizó a maestros fuego para sobrecargar el portal con rayos justo como tú lo hiciste con el coloso

- Para qué?

- Quería liberar al resto de los doppelgangers espirituales que estaban atrapados en el mundo espiritual

- Un momento... ¿Qué? -exclamó aún más confundido y Bolin se golpea la frente-

- No sabes explicar las cosas chico -dijo Kuvira a Bolin- lo que sucede cejitas es que Khan está poseído por un espíritu que es igual a él, es su doppelganger o doble espiritual. Cada uno de nosotros tiene uno y estaban todos encerrados detrás del portal hasta ayer que Khan los liberó todos usando relámpago control. Ahora esos dobles están esparcidos en toda la tierra atacando a sus contrapartes humanas.

Mako se pone pálido de repente y Korra fue la primera en notarlo.

- Mako ¿estás bien?

- No, no es nada es que... -dice él sin salir de su asombro- creo que entonces mis ensoñaciones, no fueron solo una ilusión, fueron reales

- ¿De qué hablas muchacho? -pregunta Lin-

- Ayer vi una especie de sombra vigilarme en el hospital, la seguí y luego vi su rostro. Era exactamente igual a mi, me atacó con fuego control y trató de asesinarme pero pude escapar, luego de eso no recuerdo nada, pensé que solo era un sueño.

- Oh no -exclama Kuvira- ya está pasando.

- Hay cosas que no entiendo -interrumpe el maestro lava- los espíritus son un poco más... espirituales... ¿No? -todos lo miran raro- quiero decir, estos dobles espirituales parecen algo más reales, casi como si fueran humanos. No parecen espíritus, su naturaleza es diferente.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre estos fulanos dobles espirituales, quisiera poder hablar con Aang al respecto -bufa Korra con fastidio- pero para variar en uno de mis tantos fracasos como avatar perdí mis conexiones...

- Podrías intentar ir al mundo espiritual y buscar respuestas -dice Bolin-

- ¿Y a quién le voy a preguntar? ¿Al fantasma de la novia? Los espíritus buenos o no saben nada o no quieren ayudarme.

- ¡Bueno hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! -replica Lin mientras se ponía de pie-

- Y tenemos que actuar con rapidez -interviene Kuvira- si todos los dobles espirituales están sueltos por la tierra, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos comiencen a ser atacados por sus dobles, justo como Mako ayer.

Todos se miraron con preocupación. La tensión estaba en el aire. Estaban como en el comienzo, no sabían nada, no tenían nada, ni siquiera una vasta idea de lo que debían hacer. Nunca se les había complicado tanto algo. ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de saber cómo actuar o a quién preguntarle maldita sea! -replica la morena con frustración tomándose las manos con la cabeza-

Oyeron a Mako suspirar y luego él levanta su mirada con algo de preocupación como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Todos fijan su mirada en él...

- Tal vez sí haya alguien a quién le podamos preguntar.

- ¿Quién es? ¡Dínos! -inquirió Korra casi tomándolo de la ropa-

Mako permaneció callado por unos momentos decidiendo si soltarlo o no. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero la idea de que Kuvira estuviera en esa misma habitación y no estuvieran todos muertos para ese momento le daba algo de confianza.

... Aún así, era una terrible idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquellas rocas cristálicas verdes era lo único que traía algo de iluminación en aquella oscura caverna en la cual un ser de apariencia grandiosa se encontraba flotando en el aire con sus manos atadas a cadenas en posición de meditación. Su cabello era largo y gris, una de sus cejas estaba desfigurada y su rostro parecía conservar la paz.

Zaheer estaba en paz.

El silencio de aquella solitaria prisión le permitía meditar a gusto y sin nada que lo aquejara, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir una energía oscura dentro de esa habitación... De pronto, no estaba solo.

¿Pero cómo era posible? Nadie había entrado a su prisión desde que tuvo aquella conversación con el avatar... a menos que... El ser que le hacía compañía, no fuera humano.

- ¿Disfrutando el encierro de tus cadenas? -dijo la voz de Zaheer en tono burlón, pero el Zaheer que se hallaba flotando no fue quien dijo eso-

Abrió sus ojos y un segundo Zaheer de pie y libre en el suelo frente a él era quien había hablado.

El verdadero maestro aire abrió sus ojos y lo contempló con una sonrisa al decir.

- Conque era verdad lo de los dobles espirituales, con razón el mundo espiritual estuvo tan agitado estos días. -Entonces le clava la mirada y prosigue- No tienes que explicarme nada, sé por qué estás aquí... Quieres absorberme, verdad?

- Yo preferiría el término 'unificarse' -respondió el doble- Conoces más que nadie los asuntos espirituales Zaheer, sabes lo que significa que ambos nos unamos, sabes que quieres el poder que yo puedo darte.

- Tengo todo el poder que necesito, ¿No lo ves? -responde el maestro aire quién aún flotaba-

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues entre cadenas?

- Estas cadenas no pueden contenerme y lo sabes.

- Zaheer, Zaheer, piensa un poco -intercede el doble- Los doppelgangers no dejaremos de insistir hasta lograr la unificación de cada ser en la tierra, sea en buenos términos o no... ¿Puedes soportar tanta tortura?

- Sé lo que eres y cómo derrotarte -exclama Zaheer- no te tengo miedo.

- Bueno -bufa- pensé que eras algo más inteligente y no tendríamos que pelear, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil, veamos cuando puedes soportar.

Al sentir aquella amenaza Zaheer movió sus brazos y disparó un golpe de aire a su doble que lo impactó y lo hizo deshacerse como si de un simple humo se tratara. Fue entonces cuando...

- Zaheer? -dijo una voz femenina detrás del gurú, este voltea y sus ojos se abren de par en par. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía-

- ¡P'Li!

La mujer estaba parada frente a él con una armadura de metal encerrando con fuerza su cabeza. Las respiraciones profundas y aceleradas y el forcejeo continuo de la chica dispararon los miedos del maestro aire.

- ¡Ayúdame Zaheer! ¡No puedo respirar! -gritó la maestra combustión para luego irse de rodillas al suelo intentando conseguir aire-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Zaheer voló hacia donde se encontraba ella para intentar ayudarla pero de un tirón tuvo que detenerse justo a centímetros de alcanzarla. Esas cadenas lo detuvieron.

Sin darse por vencido y lleno de desesperación al ver la lucha de su amada, Zaheer invocó el poder del aire para sacar ese casco metálico de la cabeza de ella, pero al hacerlo una gran y larga cabellera gris cayó en lugar de la hermosa trenza que ella solía utilizar. Levantó la mirada y vió el rostro de Zaheer no de P'Li.

El doble comenzó a reír al ver su semblante de horror, estaba herido, pero fue un estúpido, debió saber que era una trampa. Tal vez lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Con su desparpajo de risas se puso de pie burlón ante su contraparte humana y lo miró con cinismo mientras el contorno de la figura de P'Li se deshacía con el viento y el doble volvía a aparecer.

- Ustedes los humanos, por más fuertes que aparenten ser siempre tienen una debilidad -dijo el doble- Yo soy tú Zaheer, te conozco perfectamente, sé tus debilidades... ¿Aún sigues creyendo que no me temes?

Zaheer desvía la mirada perdiendo todo el autocontrol que creía tener, esto provocó las risas del doble.

- ¡TE ATORMENTARÉ POR SIEMPRE! ¡YO REPRESENTO TUS MIEDOS MÁS PROFUNDOS Y CARNALES! ¡UNIFÍCATE O SUCUMBE AL TERROR! -le grita-

Zaheer no escuchó sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y expiró profundamente volviendo a encontrar la calma. Acto seguido utilizó el poder del aire para cortar las cadenas que lo ataban y cayó de pie al suelo frente a su doble. Sus muñecas seguían atadas a las esposas y a 10 centímetros de cadena en cada mano, pero finalmente estaba libre.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su doble con decisión al decir.

- Entonces es hora, de enfrentar mis miedos más profundos y carnales!

En ese instante Zaher movió sus brazos de manera circular creando un vórtice de viento que arrojó hacia su doble pero este se elevó por los aires y desde allí comenzó a disparar golpes de viento hacia su contraparte humana pero Zaheer hizo acrobacias hacia atrás esquivando con maestría cada ataque.

El doble cayó de pies al suelo y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sin mediar palabras ambos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes de aire al mismo tiempo que al chocar se bloqueaban el uno con el otro. Ni Zaheer ni su doble parecían dejar puntos ciegos. Ambos se iban acercando el uno al otro a medida que se atacaban, pronto se tenían en frente.

Zaheer extendió su brazo para arrojar un poderoso golpe de viento hacia su doble pero este tomó su brazo y desvió su trayectoria antes de disparar haciéndole perder el equilibrio cuando lo empuja a un lado, pero Zaheer no cae, más bien arroja una onda de viento cortante hacia algunos de los cristales brillantes de la pared y los separa. Acto seguido utiliza el aire para hacerlos flotar y lanzarlos como misiles hacia su doble pero este esquiva su ataque y comienza a treparse por la pared hasta llegar al techo, entonces se deja caer y con su pie dispara una increíble y poderosa luna de fuego a Zaheer pero este extiende sus manos hacia arriba y bloquea el ataque, pero no pude evitar ser impactado en el estómago por otro golpe de viento que el doble le arrojó al caer.

Zaheer se dobló de dolor y arrastró centímetros hacia atrás. Pero al levantar la mirada observó cómo su doble se le venía encima propulsándose con aire control. Apenas pudo ver como este espectro dió una vuelta sobre su eje extendiendo su mano y pies paralelamente sobre su cuerpo con perfecta sincronía creando una doble medialuna de aire, una arriba y la otra centímetros abajo, ambas filosas y cortantes.

Zaheer reaccionó con rapidez e inclinando su cuerpo saltó impulsándose hacia adelante pasando entre ambas medias lunas de aire de manera tan exacta y magistral que la escena pareció detenerse a cámara lenta.

Cayó al suelo e inmediatamente utiliza su pie para disparar un cañón de aire que embistió a su doble quien se le venía encima bateándolo hasta golpearse contra la pared y caer al suelo.

- P'Li está muerta, acepté ese hecho hace mucho tiempo.. Atácame con lo mejor que tengas, no le temo a nada ahora!

El doble reflejó preocupación en su rostro pero neciamente se levantó y corrió hacia Zaheer propulsándose con aire pero este lo esperó sin mover un músculo esperando esa sincronía perfecta.

Hizo una acrobacia hacia adelante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pateó su espalda e hizo que perdiera la estabilidad el doble. Cayó al suelo de pies y lanzó un golpe de aire que le dió justo en la columna y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared. Zaheer observó imponente la caída de su doble.

A medida que el gurú dejaba de sentir temor, el doppelganger se volvía más débil. Salió tosiendo con un aspecto demacrado de los escombros. Zaheer caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa alzándolo en peso, ahora era incluso más liviano. Le clavó una sonrisa burlona y acotó.

- ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? -con su mano generó una cuchilla de viento y un grito se extendió por toda aquella solitaria prisión antes de que el silencio volviese a reinar como si nada nunca hubiese pasado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! -gritó Lin a Mako luego de escuchar su sugerencia- Primero Kuvira... ahora ¿Zaheer?

- Oye, estoy aquí -gruñó la maestra metal mientras seguía tomando su taza de té-

- Zaheer ya ayudó a Korra una vez, él es sabio y tiene mucho entendimiento de los asuntos espirituales -intervino Mako- Es lo único que tenemos.

- Eso mismo dijeron de Kuvira y yo no veo que nos esté ayudando en nada, solo está allí sentada bebiendo té.

- Un momento -replica Kuvira mientras se ponía de pie para confrontar a Lin- yo les aclaré varias de sus dudas con respecto a Khan, no les prometí una mágica solución, al menos ya saben que existen dobles malvados rondando por ahí, y si sigo aquí es porque quiero ayudar a acabar con esto. No hables basura de mi sino me conoces.

- Te conozco bien -gruñó Beifong antes de que Korra se pusiera en medio y las separara-

- No comiencen una pelea aquí. Lo menos que necesitamos es luchar contra los dobles y también contra nosotros mismos.

- ¿Qué opinas tú Korra? -preguntó Mako, ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza algo derrotada para luego sincerarse y decir-

- Creo que tienes razón, solo Zaheer puede ayudarnos a aclarar muchas dudas. Es peligroso y arriesgado, yo solía tenerle terror, pero si los dobles están sueltos es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a poseer a todos, hay que actuar rápido y no veo otra alternativa a esto. ¡Hablaré con Zaheer! -dijo decidida-

- Esto es una mala idea -dijo Beifong entre dientes-

- Yo te acompaño -exclamó el cejas arqueadas pero saltó su hermano de inmediato-

- Mako no, apenas te dieron de alta.

- Déjalo Bolin, lo necesito conmigo -interrumpe la morena- iré sola con él... Ustedes encárguense de ayudar al resto de la gente a detener a sus dobles. Hay que retrasar la unificación lo más pronto posible.

Con esa sentencia, todos los chicos se separaron y salieron del departamento dejándolo vacío y hermosamente decorado con ese listón de "Bienvenido a casa" que ahora era tan innecesario como el resto de los adornos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami entró en su mansión tan molesta y alterada. No podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir a su propia novia. ¿Hacer equipo con la asesina de su padre? ¿En qué cabeza cabía una idea tan loca?

Estaba triste, enojada, resentida, no quería pensar en nada...

Pero además tenía mucho, mucho miedo.

Se lanzó a su cama a llorar amargamente mientras tomaba la foto de su padre y la apretaba contra su pecho. Estaba cansada de sufrir, estaba cansada de llorar. ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse?

De pronto una voz habló desde alguna parte de la habitación y dijo.

- Asami, no llores más.

Ella se levantó de un salto al reconocer perfectamente esa voz.

- ¿Papá? -miró a todos lados sin coordinación y entonces observó el reflejo de su padre parado justo a ella en el gran espejo del cuarto. Era él, estaba vivo, o al menos eso era lo que la mente de Asami le obligaba a pensar- ¡PAPÁ! -gimió herida-

- Tú tienes razón y ellos no hija, ¡No los escuches! -dijo el reflejo de Hiroshi en el espejo- ¿Trabajar de la mano con la persona que asesinó a tu padre? ¡Qué absurdo!

- Pero... ¿Y si Kuvira puede ayudarnos a descubrir qué está pasando? -pregunta ella al reflejo-

- Tratan de engañarte... confía en mi y sólo en mi Asami... y ya no llores más, Papi está contigo.

Finalizó Hiroshi. Lo que Asami nunca supo era que detrás de aquel espejo que reflejaba la imagen de su padre, estaba una segunda a Asami parada justo atrás del cristal dibujando la imagen del padre de la chica. Esa mujer hablaba y el reflejo repetía pero en su mente inquieta, la verdadera Sato nunca se daba cuenta.

La doble detrás del espejo sonrió y repitió la frase con sumo placer.

- Si. Papi está contigo...

Pero Asami solo escuchó la voz de su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión ahora? Supremo Khan -dice Baraz acercándose al maestro metal quien estaba acostado despreocupado sobre el pasto de aquella colina. Él simplemente se estira y responde.

- No hacer nada.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Dije que no hay que hacer nada. -entonces le fija su profunda mirada y responde- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una persona común iba caminando tranquilamente en las calles de Ciudad República cuando de pronto un espectro idéntico a él aparece en frente. Lo último que se escuchó fue un grito.

La escena se repitió una y otra y otra vez. Los espíritus estaban comenzando a atacar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Mako se detuvieron a la entrada de aquella prisión que conocían bien. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella, no lo hubiese admitido, pero aún le daba miedo.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó Mako alarmándose de repente-

Las inmensas puertas de piedra de la entrada de la prisión estaban abiertas de par en par. ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido y descuidado?

- Oh no... -exclamó el avatar, miró a Mako con preocupación y miedo al decirle- ¡Zaheer escapó!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra, mirando a Mako como una oveja perdida y asustada. Las grandes puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

- ¡Zaheer escapó! -dijo Korra-

- No no no, no puede ser eso... -balbuceó Mako impotente mientras se tomaba el rostro indicando que su ínfima paciencia también había llegado a su límite-

- Tenemos que entrar para estar seguros -dijo ella para luego tomar de la mano a Mako y empujarlo para entrar a la prisión, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada, escucharon la voz de Zaheer-

- Avatar Korra, a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

- ¡Zaheer! -dice ella mirando a todos lados intentando divisarlo- ¡Muéstrate!

Zaheer ríe y ambos siguieron el sonido de su voz. Alzaron su mirada y lo vieron. Estaba sentado justo encima del techo de la prisión a casi 10 metros de altura. El gurú los miraba sonriente y ellos sintieron pánico. En realidad estaba libre.

- Korra, cuidado -aconsejó Mako-

- Zaheer ¿Cómo fue que escapaste?

- Me he liberado en más de una forma hoy avatar, créeme -respondió mientras caminaba por el mismo borde de la prisión como si no sintiera miedo de caer, en realidad, no lo sentía-

- Baja de allí, necesitamos hablar -exige ella-

- Eres una maestra aire, sube. Puedes traer a tu juguetito lanza fuego si quieres -dijo burlón en referencia a Mako quien apretó sus puños al escuchar aquel comentario-

Korra bajó la cabeza y se tragó su orgullo.

- Por favor Zaheer, solo quiero hablar, no vengo a iniciar una confrontación ni a encerrarte de nuevo.

- No es como que pudieras capturarme Avatar -responde Zaheer mientras comienza a descender lentamente hasta quedar frente a los chicos y sonreír confiado- Estoy en el tope de mi poder ahora. En fin... ¿De qué querían hablarme? Bueno -sonríe- ya sé que es lo que quieren, pero deseo disfrutar de tu frustración al decirlo.

Cada comentario le caía más pesado que el anterior y Korra estaba conteniéndose mucho para no hacer las cosas tal cual las prefería: A la fuerza.

Mako por su parte que era un poco más maduro y empático sabía que Zaheer solo estaba jugando con ellos. Sabía que no tenía en mente ayudarlos en nada. Comenzó a cuestionarse su idea de recurrir a él, era un caso perdido.

- Sé que sabes de la contingencia espiritual que está sucediendo, Zaheer, no juegues con mi paciencia -replica el avatar- También sabes que los dobles espirituales fueron liberados de su aprisionamiento y ahora se han esparcido por todo el mundo, Mako ya tuvo su primer encuentro con su doble...-

Zaheer volteó a ver a Mako cuando la morena pronunció esas palabras. Quizás sentiría algo de respeto si se enteraba que el chico había logrado vencerlo.

- ... Y casi muere. -completó la morena. Zaheer recuperó su sonrisa burlona y desvió la mirada del maestro fuego- Si no encontramos una forma de derrotar a esos espíritus rápido, ellos tomarán el control de todos y nos convertiremos en alguien tan malvado como aquel que los liberó. Te interesa Zaheer, porque así como el doble de Mako lo visitó a él, también tu doble te visitará a ti -dijo Korra en tono desafiante para infundirle miedo, pero esto le hizo gracia al maestro aire. Verlo reír fue la gota que colmó el vaso- ¡HABLO EN SERIO ZAHEER!

- En serio disfruto ver tu desespero joven avatar -dijo el gurú con despreocupación- y pues lamento reír en un momento así pero sucede que mi doble espiritual ya me visitó y también me encargué de él.

Los chicos se sorprendieron grandemente al escucharle decir eso. ¿Era otra burla? ¿Era verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Venciste a tu doble espiritual? -preguntó Mako sorprendido y frustrado-

- En efecto maestro fuego. ¿No me creyeron cuando les dije que estaba en la cúspide de mi poder?

Mako tiró suavemente de la ropa de Korra para llamar su atención y susurrarle.

- No confío en él... ¿Qué tal si no es el verdadero Zaheer? ¿Y si su doble realmente lo absorbió y trata de engañarnos?

Korra miró fijamente al maestro aire y se concentró en él por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

- No. Es él, puedo sentir su energía. Dice la verdad. ¡Debes decirme como venciste a tu doble Zaheer! Esto no es un juego.

- Lo siento avatar, pero estoy en la cúspide de mi poder, soy libre y también soy la única persona que pudo vencer a su doble espiritual... Estoy a salvo ¿Crees que me interesa el resto de la gente?

Muy molesta Korra entró en estado avatar, sus ojos se iluminaron de blanco y al instante una poderosa ráfaga de viento arreció en aquel sitio, pero Zaheer no sintió miedo alguno ni se mostró sorprendido por el poder de la morena.

- No me intimida tu estado avatar. He luchado antes contigo cuando estás al máximo de tu poder. Apaga eso.

Frustrada, enojada y sin saber qué más hacer o decir para que el gurú cooperara, Korra sale del trance y cae de rodillas al suelo golpeando el concreto con sus puños y dejando salir un gruñido de desesperación. Zaheer sonrió y se dió la espalda para marcharse y dejarlos en su miseria, pero Mako decidió intervenir.

- Espera, Zaheer. -El gurú se volteó al escuchar al maestro fuego-

- ¿Si?

- Por favor -suplicó- Sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona, ayudaste a Korra una vez, creo que esta vez no se trata de que no quieras ayudarnos, sino de que crees que no merecemos ser ayudados.

- Exacto! -replica Zaheer- el mundo está lleno de gente malagradecida que no tiene ningún aprecio por los asuntos espirituales y solo acuden a ellos cuando están al borde de la locura... ¿Pero sabes una cosa maestro fuego? No hay atajos ni fórmulas mágicas exactas para derrotar a un doble espiritual, se requiere sacrificio y esfuerzo, además de un grado de madurez emocional y espiritual que el mundo no posee... La humanidad está perdida.

- Entiendo lo que dices Zaheer -siguió Mako- hay muchos idiotas en el mundo que no entienden nada, pero existen otros que sí... Hay muchas personas buenas y maravillosas en el mundo que no merecen sufrir y lo sabes, personas que realmente valen la pena.

- ¿Te pondrás cursi? -dijo burlón-

- Tu doble te atacó usando a P'Li, ¿verdad? -esa oración hizo que Zaheer le lanzara una mirada mortal a Mako pero al menos había captado tu atención- La usó a ella porque tu doble sabía que esa era tu única debilidad. Al igual que tú todos tenemos debilidades. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, mi vida entera ha sido una larga lista de cosas que he perdido y sigo perdiendo. Escucha, no puedo devolverte a P'Li, pero en tus manos está evitar que gente como ella sufra. Si puedes ayudarnos a detener esto... Te ruego que lo hagas.

Las palabras de Mako calaron más hondo en Zaheer que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho Korra anteriormente. Ese chico parecía sincero y tenía un punto. Lo había perdido todo, al igual que Zaheer. Quizás él y muchas otras personas eran dignos de ser ayudados, pero el gurú sabía que era una cantidad ínfima en comparación con aquellos que ni siquiera merecían seguir con vida.

Mako dió en el blanco, P'Li seguía siendo su punto débil. Zaheer no podía evitarlo, pero escuchar que alguien que estuvo del bando de quienes asesinaron a su antigua pareja la nombrase, lo hizo explotar por completo.

- ¡TÚ NO MERECES MI AYUDA! ¡USTEDES ME QUITARON A P'LI! -les gritó- ¡No intentes hacerme sentir lástima por ustedes! Yo encontré la forma de liberarme solo de mi doble espiritual, estoy fuera de peligro... En lo que a mi respecta... El mundo puede caerse a pedazos!

Con estas palabras llenas de amargura e ira contenida Zaheer despegó con tanta fuerza que una onda expansiva de aire golpeó al maestro fuego y a Korra enviándolos de espaldas al suelo mientras veían al maestro aire alejarse a toda prisa de ese lugar.

Mako cerró sus ojos con resignación y rabia. Entonces miró a Korra con ojos tristes y desesperanzados, al decir.

- Lo siento Korra, al menos lo intenté.

- Lo sé Mako, gracias. -Con eso ella lo abraza consoladoramente. Pero ella sabía lo que había pasado, comprendía lo que habían perdido.

Ese maestro aire era la única oportunidad que tenían de vencer a esos dobles espirituales, y ahora se les había ido de las manos.

Quizás la humanidad sí debía comenzar a resignarse a que los espíritus tomarían el control y ni siquiera el avatar podría detenerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Auch... ¿Ahora qué harán los chicos? :O<strong>

**Y bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejarían un review con sus opiniones?**

**¿Qué les pareció el que incluyera al susodicho volador? xDD Es uno de mis favoritos *..***

**Y pues yeah, muchos capítulos sin meter nada del cochino romance :D**

**Bueno espero les esté gustando como va todo. Ahora cada quien deberá enfrentar a su propio doble, creo que Khan es lo de menos ahora. Cada cual deberá enfrentarse a sí mismo.**

**¿Quienes saldrán vencedores y quiénes serán absorbidos? ¡No te pierdas el próximo cap! Actualizo en unos años más xDD**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, me motivan a seguir. Me despido.**

**Salu2**


	9. Night Of The Doppelgangers Pt 2

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Yo de nuevo gente :D Y traigo conti.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado las sorpresas y giros inésperados que tiene esta cosa.**

**La tensión continúa, ahora con los dobles espirituales libres y con Zaheer negado a ayudar... ¿Quién será el próximo en encarar a su doble?**

**No te hago perder más tiempo.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>MAKORRIAN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba arremolinado. Un aire de lluvia arrastraba la corriente a medida que grandes nubes grises cubrían el manto mañanero volviéndolo triste y amenazante.<p>

El guarda de la ciudad Bolin y la jefa de policías Lin Beifong comenzaron muy temprano esa mañana custodiando la ciudad. La luz púrpura del portal espiritual seguía brillando. Ya la barrera que separaba a los dobles del mundo humano había caído, y era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a atacar. Con suerte, el maestro lava y la maestra metal ayudarían al mayor número posible de habitantes a deshacerse de sus contrapartes antes de que fueran unificados.

- Wow es un gran perímetro -dice Bolin con asombro mientras que desde aquella colina ambos maestros observaban la inmensidad de la ciudad- Me pregunto si podremos lograrlo

- Haremos lo mejor que podamos muchacho. Debemos detener el ataque de los dobles lo mejor que podamos.

De pronto un grito de compasión se escuchó no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡AUXILIO!

- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Alguien está en peligro! -exclamó Bolin-

- Vamos, Vamos! -apura Beifong y ambos salen disparados siguiendo aquella voz que pedía a gritos ayuda de quien se dignara a socorrerlo-

No tardaron en encontrarse a un ciudadano común de la ciudad, un no maestro, tirado en el suelo de sentón y arrastrándose con miedo hacia atrás.

- No tema señor, ya estamos aquí ¿Cuál es el problema? -dice Lin mientras alcanzaba al sujeto-

- Oh, gracias al cielo. Hay un sujeto, es igual a mi... intenta asesinarme... ¡Deben ayudarme!

Lin echó un vistazo a la escena entera, pero solo estaban ellos tres. Bolin se rascó la nuca confundido mientras Beifong inquiría.

- Lo siento señor pero no hay nadie más aquí.

- NO! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ MISMO! ¿NO LO VE? -dijo casi entre gritos mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su rostro reflejaba un temor malsano. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo este hombre si no había nadie allí?, eso se preguntaban insistentemente aquellos policías-

Pero la verdad era que el doble espiritual sí estaba frente a ellos caminando despacio hacia el humano quien seguía arrimándose hacia atrás con desesperación y miedo. No artículaba palabra alguna, solo lo seguía con una mirada amenazadora.

Pero los maestros siguieron sin observar a nadie allí.

- Lo siento señor, debe calmarse, no hay nadie más además de usted, nosotros y...

Lin no pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando de pronto el hombre pareció flotar en el aire y fue golpeado contra una pared cercana. Un grito de terror acompañó la escena. El doble espiritual lo había tomado de la ropa, alzado en peso y golpeado contra la pared con fuerza pero lo único que ellos veían era como que si el hombre flotara en el aire.

Sin embargo aquello era suficiente para que su incredulidad ante las palabras del hombre finalizara en ese instante.

- ¡SÍ ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADO! -gritó Bolin-

- VAMOS ATACA! -responde Lin mientras tanto ella como él comienzan a arrojar golpes torpes al aire pero no podían ni ver ni tocar al espíritu.

A sus ojos, el humano solo pudo observar como los golpes de los maestros traspasaban el cuerpo espiritual de su doble mientras este solo podía reír por su inútil acto de ayudar. Sin perder tiempo el espíritu aspiró con profundidad en nariz y boca y en ese instante una especie de esencia brillosa salió desde dentro del humano y fue absorbida por el doble, como si robara su energía o su vida misma. Al terminar aquello el humano agachó la cabeza como desmayado, fue entonces cuando el doble caminó hacia el frente entremetiéndose con facilidad en el cuerpo de su contraparte y desapareciendo dentro de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y cayó al suelo sentado.

- ¡Señor! ¿Está bien? -preguntó Bolin mientras ayudaba a aquel sujeto a levantarse, pero se horroriza al notar que los ojos de este hombre brillaron repentinamente de azul. Había sido absorbido-

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más y víctimas de la sorpresa, los maestros solo observaron como a la velocidad de un rayo ese hombre escapó dejándolos solos en la escena de un segundo al otro.

El ojos verdes miró a la jefa de policías con su mente en blanco, parecía enojado e impotente.

- ¿Cómo es que no pudimos verlo si estuvo todo este tiempo frente a nosotros? -Lin pone una cara de horror al darse cuenta de algo inquietante-

- Tal parece que solo las contrapartes humanas pueden ver a sus propios dobles, los demás no pueden verlos ni atacarlos.

- Espera -interrumpe Bolin algo temeroso de que lo que estaba pensando fuera lo que en realidad pasaba- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Me temo que no podremos ayudar a nadie a evitar que sean absorbidos.

El semblante del maestro lava decayó de repente y sus ganas de ayudar se vieron entorpecidas al momento que un escalofrío recorría su espinazo. Con suma impotencia y frustración, resopló...

- Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: The Night Of The Doppelgangers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Fighting the Mirror<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

- Esto tiene que ser una broma, una muy mala broma! -replicó la morena de ojos azules al escuchar los informes de Bolin y Beifong luego de esa mañana custodiando. El resto del equipo estaba allí, pero Kuvira reemplazaba el lugar de Asami en esa reunión- ¿Cómo que no pueden ver a los dobles de otras personas?

- Tal parece que solo la misma persona puede ver a su doble. Cada quien debe llevar una batalla individual con él y nadie más puede participar en eso.

- Auch -exclamó Kuvira un tanto burlona- y al equipo Avatar lo siguen golpeando las vicisitudes.

- Es decir que estamos como al inicio -exclama Mako con amargura- No sabemos nada, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera la más remota idea de cómo enfrentar a esos dobles y la única persona en el mundo que nos puede ayudar, Zaheer, se rehúsa a hacerlo... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces Avatar? ¡Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría! -prosiguió Kuvira. La morena sabía que la antigua unificadora estaba allí para tratar de ayudar pero su aptitud burlona y pesada no le estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles. Ahora tendría que pensar en decir algo que sonara sabio, coherente y que demostrara al menos un poco de madurez, aunque su mente estuviera en blanco-

- Si Korra, por favor dinos que hacer -sigue Bolin- porque a mi ya se me acabaron las ideas, es como si hubiésemos caído en un pozo lleno de caimanes... no, espera... tiburones... ¿O caimanes?... ¡El hecho es que no podemos salir del maldito pozo!

Mako ríe y ve a su hermano.

- Bro si lo que querías ilustrar era que no podíamos salir del pozo entonces no hacían falta ni los tiburones ni los caimanes, no? -Bolin ve con asombro a su hermano mayor y exclama-

- Ooohhh es cierto... ¡Mako eres tan sabio!

Lin solo torció los ojos al observar aquella escena que consideró boba y cursi para luego fijar su mirada nuevamente en el avatar.

- ¿Korra?

- Bueno yo... -exclama pensativa- pienso que lo único que podemos hacer ahora ya que no podemos evitar que los espíritus absorban a sus contrapartes humanas es tratar defender a los inocentes que se encuentran limpios de aquellos que ya han sido absorbidos. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir buscando la forma de hacerles frente, tiene que haber una forma de solucionar todo esto.

- Sabemos que es difícil Korra -dice Lin mientras pone una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- es una sabia decisión al menos por ahora. Bolin, Kuvira y yo protegeremos a la gente lo más que podamos.

Dicho esto los tres maestros salieron del apartamento dejando solos a Mako y Korra. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y ya la incomodidad estaba presente. Pero entonces Mako trató de actuar de forma madura ignorando otros temas de menor importancia y mirando a su ex-novia, dijo.

- Supongo que tú, Asami y yo debemos buscar una forma de detener a los dobles. Pero ¿Dónde está Asami? -Korra desvía su mirada de Mako pareciendo algo herida-

- Supongo que deberé ir a hablar con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Kuvira y Lin estaban nuevamente en las calles de la ciudad observando cómo la gente corría de un lugar a otro sin control. Gritaban aterrorizados y parecían huir de sus propias sombras porque a sus ojos, nadie los perseguía. Pero ellos sabían claramente que sus dobles, estaban allí cazándolos, torturándolos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos muchos que fueron absorbidos comenzaron a llenar las calles con sus brillantes ojos azules y sin más empezaron a hacer destrozos en la ciudad.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer -dice Kuvira mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y cuello- estoy de humor como pata patear algunos traseros espirituales hoy.

- Me pregunto una cosa -dice Bolin-

- ¿Qué es? -exclama Lin-

- Cuando a los maestros los absorbe su doble espiritual, su poder y su control se maximiza pero... Cuando se trata de humanos que no tienen ningún poder... ¿Hasta qué grado se maximizan?

Lin no pudo siquiera pensar en la respuesta que iba a darle cuando de pronto el grito de Kuvira se escucha muy cerca diciendo.

- CUIDADO! -cuando ambos chicos voltearon observaron que un gran auto se les venía encima. Pero Kuvira levantó sus manos y detuvo el vehículo en el aire haciendo flotar el monstruo de metal para echarlo a un lado.

Los maestros lava y metal observaron sorprendidos la escena en la que a unos metros frente a ellos estaba un humano de ojos brillantes azules haciendo señales obscenas con sus dedos, era obvio que quien les había arrojado el auto era ese sujeto.

Kuvira luego de salvar al par de maestros tierra de morir aplastados por su descuido, voltea a verlos con una sonrisa algo picante para luego exclamar.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Bolin?

- Ehm... ¿Si?

De pronto unos 8 humanos de ojos azules brillantes comenzaron a rodear a los tres maestros mientras sonreían maliciosamente, parecían endemoniados, hacían movimientos bruscos y sus voces se tornaban roncas. Comenzaron a asecharlos cada vez más diciendo.

- Ustedes, aún no han sido unificados... Ya les llegará su hora

- Atrás, espíritus! -grita Lin mientras golpea la tierra y levanta una roca en el aire de forma amenazadora-

- ¡A ELLOS! -gritaron los espíritus antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia los maestros, quienes no dudaron en adoptar posición de batalla y esperarlos con ansias-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las grandes puertas de la mansión se abren con ese rechinar de la madera algo oxidada que hizo eco en todo el inmenso recibidor. Parecía abandonada aquella estructura, literalmente se podía sentir el vacío tan grande que había allí. Korra entró sola a la sala principal. Se podía escuchar cada paso que daba con acústica.

- ¿Asami? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

El sonido de su voz rebotó contra las paredes de la mansión y volvió a ella sin respuesta. La morena comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Desde cuándo la mansión Sato parecía tan... muerta?

La morena subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales con algo de nerviosismo, apurando el paso cada vez más. Al toparse con aquel pasillo, observó unas de las puertas abiertas, justo la que daba con la habitación de Sato.

Algo expectante, Korra caminó algo más calmada en esa dirección y entró al cuarto. Su corazón recuperó el ritmo normal cuando la vió de espaldas a ella mirando el espejo y peinando su larga cabellera negra.

- Asami... Qué bueno que estés bien -exclama aliviada. Sato voltea y la contempla algo sorprendida, no la había sentido llegar-

- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quería ver si estabas bien y...

- Si, estoy bien, ya vete -exclamó algo seca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La morena suspiró a sus adentros y luego de encontrar un poco de calma, dijo-

- Asami, sé que estás molesta. Sé que no apoyas la decisión que tomé antes pero...

- ¿Cual decisión? ¿Apuñalarme por la espalda? ¿Hablas de esa decisión? -Replicó-

- Solo quería que supieras que lo siento, no quiero que estemos peleadas... Es algo tonto, Kuvira ha demostrado ser...

- ¡Kuvira no ha demostrado nada! -le gritó- Es increíble que vengas a mi casa y mantengas tu decisión de hacer equipo con la persona que mató a la única familia que me quedaba

- Pero si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad...

- ¿Y ella se la dió a mi padre?

Korra estuvo a punto de perder la calma. Pero apretó sus puños y sus dientes para no decir algo fuera de lugar, y la miró a los ojos.

- Escucha Asami. Muchas personas inocentes dependen de lo que hagamos ahora. No hay tiempo para rencores ni peleas tontas, tenemos que estar unidos y te necesitamos para descubrir como vencer a los dobles... -hizo pausa y la mira profundamente- Yo te necesito.

Asami se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de ella con recelo.

- Pues a mi no me interesan las personas inocentes.

Korra abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquel comentario. Horrorizada, no podía creer lo que había dicho la bella Sato.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Asami sonrió de medio lado mientras observando a la morena con una mirada confiada, respondió-

- Verás, resulta que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que detengas la unificación espiritual

- Pero... ¿Asami? ¡Esos espíritus son malvados! ¿Cómo puedes estar de parte de...? Espera -se detiene en seco y la ve más detenidamente- ¿Fuiste absorbida?

Asami no responde, simplemente se limita a sonreír a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de un azul profundo y los miedos de Korra se disparaban en ese preciso instante.

Medio segundo pasó después de aquello antes de que Asami intentara abalanzársele encima al avatar pero ella dispara una ráfaga de aire y la separa de ella. Pero Sato se levanta con rapidez y comienza a recorrer toda aquella habitación con una velocidad sobrehumana. Korra casi no podía seguirle la pista, solo se limitaba a lanzar bolas de fuego sin control a todos lados, sin atinarle a nada en específico.

Entonces, cuando Korra intentó arrojar otra bola de fuego, Asami apareció frente a ella tomando su muñeca y desviando el ataque. Entonces pateó su estómago para que se encorvara. Sin perder tiempo le asestó una patada rastrera y la arrojó al suelo.

- Ahora estoy realmente completa Korra, no abandonaré eso! -exclama Sato a medida que se ponía su guante bloqueador de chi e intentaba tocar a Korra, pero ella se levantó rápidamente con una acrobacia y se alejó de Asami, tomando impulso para arrojarle una bola de aire que golpeó a la chica y la asestó contra la pared.

Sato se levanta de inmediato mirándola de muerte y arranca hacia ella a toda velocidad pero Korra lanza varios golpes de aire y fuego hacia ella para impedirle avanzar, pero con una incuestionable maestría, Asami esquivó cada ataque hasta que tuvo la morena en frente. Tomó su brazo para invalidar uno de sus ataques y con su mano diestra tocó su pecho haciéndola una descarga que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Rápidamente Sato se puso detrás de Korra y pateó la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendola venirse sobre sus piernas y una vez más le descargó electricidad a la morena de ojos azules, quien dejó salir otro alarido de dolor.

- ¡Vamos, levántate Avatar! ¿No puedes contra una no maestra? -se burló.

Korra con algo de dificultad se puso de pie alterada, molesta y gruñendo por el dolor que le causaba la electricidad que aún recorría su cuerpo. Asami no permitió que se recuperara por completo cuando se le estaba lanzando encima de nuevo, pero Korra dió media vuelta y generó una poderosa medialuna de aire que bateó con fuerza a Sato y la mandó a volar hacia la pared donde colisionó con el gran ventanal, destrozando los vidrios y cayendo hacia afuera de la casa y desde un segundo piso.

Fue entonces cuando Korra se dió cuenta de que tal vez eso fue demasiado.

- ¡Asami! -exclama con algo de miedo mientras corre al ventanal para mirar hacia abajo, pero entonces observó cómo Asami se había levantado y se alejaba de aquella mansión con rapidez perdiéndose de vista en un santiamén-

Korra apretó sus puños y dejó salir un grito de frustración y preocupación.

No podía terminar de procesar el hecho de que Asami había sido absorbida... ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako caminaba por aquel sendero rocoso que lo llevaba directamente al templo del aire. El chico se sentía frustrado y presionado, justo es en esos momentos cuando prefería estar solo, alejarse y pensar mejor las cosas, es por eso que se negó a acompañar a Korra en su búsqueda de Asami en primer lugar.

Pero además, el chico de ojos dorados pensó que tal vez Tenzin podría ayudarlo a descubrir una forma de cómo encarar a los dobles, es por eso que decidió desviar su camino y dirigirse a la isla.

Pero el trayecto se hacía largo y el sendero estaba realmente solitario. Había una especie de energía extraña en el aire. Estaba completamente solo, pero el maestro fuego rápidamente que algo o alguien lo seguía. El viento parecía advertirle, también el continuo sonido de las hojas secas. La naturaleza parecía gritarle que estaba en peligro.

Sintiendo miedo de su soledad, Mako apuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la isla, pero de pronto vió a una persona parada inmóvil a lo lejos. Estaba justo bloqueándole el paso y un árbol arrojaba sombra sobre aquella persona, dificultándole al maestro ver quién era.

Aquello parecía sospechoso, pero por otro lado quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, aún así... ¿Debía solo seguir adelante?

Lo pensó un poco, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo un torpe miedoso y que además era importante que se encontrara con Tenzin así que comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante con la vista fija en el reflejo de esa persona que seguía allí parada como una estatua sin moverse ni hacer nada.

Mako se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero estaban relativamente cerca el uno del otro.

- Oye tú... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mako con voz firme al sujeto al ver que seguía sin moverse. Este no respondió y por algunos segundos todo fue silencio, pero entonces el hombre en las sombras levantó la cabeza y sus ojos profundamente azules se fijaron en el maestro fuego quien no pudo más que asombrarse grandemente al observar a aquella persona- ¡Tú! -exclamó casi sin aire-

El sujeto sonríe confiado de medio lado y responde.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar!

Los ojos dorados de Mako lo contemplaron fijamente: Era su doble espiritual frente a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Mako frente a su doble espiritual, ambos solos en aquel sendero desolado hacia el templo del aire. Solo se podía escuchar el resoplar del viento contra las hojas de los árboles y el poder de la gravedad atrayéndolos al suelo. El conflicto era inevitable. Mako se veía nervioso y su frente sudaba preocupantemente, su doble al contrario, parecía sereno y se daba la libertad de ser burlón.

Mako no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo vencerlo, solo Zaheer sabía el secreto y no se lo había dicho. ¿Qué pasaría si lo enfrentaba así mismo? ¿Podría vencerlo o solo lograría que lo mataran? Mako no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir para postergar las cosas, pero muy dentro de sí sabía también, que ese era el momento de la verdad. No se puede postergar lo que es impostergable.

Con decisión lo miró y con firmeza le dijo.

- ¡No vas a absorberme! ¿Me oíste? -el doble ríe y exclama-

- Como si tuvieras opción humano... ¿Acaso no sabes el poder que tengo? Deberías sentirte honrado de que te conceda el privilegio de unificarnos.

- No me interesa el poder que me ofreces. Tú y los otros como tú están haciendo al mundo miserable y vamos a detenerlos.

- Y ¿Cómo harás eso? Puedo sentir tu temor Mako -dice el doble- ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Tienes miedo pero al menos quieres intentar derrotarme, ¿No es así?

Mako gruñó de ira. Dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que cada cosa que decía su doble era verdad. Era como verse en un espejo, no podía ocultarse nada a sí mismo.

- La primera vez que nos encontramos estábamos en diferencia de condiciones. Esta vez no voy a huir -dice Mako mientras se cuadra en posición de batalla- Acabaré contigo y los demás espíritus siguen después.

El doble se cuadró también en posición de batalla.

- Muéstrame de qué estás hecho.

Mako lo miró con rabia, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus juegos, no iba a dejar que lo provocaran, sabía perfectamente lo que su doble intentaba hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto.

El viento dejó de soplar y esa fue la señal de ataque. Mako salió disparado propulsándose con fuego control hacia su doble, pero este le arroja una poderosa llamarada en forma de media luna. Mako hace una acrobacia hacia adelante pasando por encima de la media luna mientras acomoda sus piernas al frente y las extiende para disparar una gran bola de fuego que explotó cerca de donde estaba el doble creando una gran onda expansiva pero este se impulsó hacia arriba con fuego pasando sobre Mako y cayendo a sus espaldas.

Sin más, disparó varios golpes de fuego hacia él pero el ojos dorados se volteó con rapidez y con sus manos comenzó a invalidar cada ataque con maestría y sin dejar puntos ciegos.

Al ver que atacarlo así no resultaba, el doble corrió hacia dentro del bosque intentando perderse entre los árboles pero Mako lo seguía de cerca disparando bolas de fuego que el su contraparte esquivaba una y otra vez.

Entonces el espíritu que iba a toda velocidad se afincó de un árbol para darse la vuelta y disparar una llamarada hacia Mako que venía detrás. El chico tuvo que reaccionar rápido arqueando su espalda en C para no ser quemado en el rostro. Cuando se irguió nuevamente no pudo divisar al doble, le había perdido el rastro.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a mirar a todos lados con inquietud. Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de todo. El cejas arqueadas comenzó a sentir que o el bosque se hacía cada vez más grande e inhóspito o él era cada vez más insignificante.

El silencio casi hacía sangrar sus oídos.

De pronto Mako escucha un estruendo y cuando voltea una cegadora luz azul se le venía encima. Le habían disparado un relámpago. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho y apenas puede saltar de allí apartándose del área del impacto y cayendo al suelo. El rayo explotó sobre un árbol calcinando su tronco.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse, Mako observa a su doble lanzándose desde la copa de un árbol hacia donde él estaba mientras disparaba una medialuna cortante de fuego en su dirección. Asombrado, el chico se rueda en el suelo para evitar el ataque e intenta ponerse de pie, pero su doble cae al suelo primero que él y dispara una gran cantidad de fuego hacia el chico que apenas intentaba estabilizarse.

El resultado fue que Mako extendió sus manos hacia adelante desviando las llamas antes que llegaran a él como si de un escudo protector se tratara, pero su doble reforzó la llamarada y cada vez era más difícil escudarse de ese ataque. Aunado a ello el calor aumentaba y era casi inmanejable hasta para un maestro fuego.

Cansado Mako desiste y el doble deja de lanzar llamas a su dirección. Nota su respiración acelerada y no puede más que reír para sí diciendo.

- Eres débil como el resto de los humanos. -Dicho esto el doble arroja un golpe de fuego a Mako que lo impacta en el pecho y lo arroja a golpearse contra un árbol. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a su doble encima tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo en peso.- Es lo bello de ser un espíritu, tu poder no tiene límites. Luego de que nos unifiquemos verás lo que el verdadero poder significa.

- Aléjate de mí..! -replicó Mako mientras soplaba con fuerza y llamas comenzaban a salir de sus labios quemando el rostro de su doble quien gritó de dolor y le soltó el agarre.

Mako aprovechó para lanzarle un golpe de fuego al estómago que lo encorvó hacia adelante y luego el cejas arqueadas hace una acrobacia hacia atrás mientras crea una medialuna de fuego que impacta en el mentón al doble dándole una voltereta en el aire e impactando en el suelo a un metro de distancia.

El maestro fuego corrió para rematarlo, sabía que esa era su oportunidad. A fin de cuentas el doble estaba casi derrotado en el suelo ¿Qué podría perder?

Cuando se estaba acercando, el doble levantó su cabeza y miró a Mako con desesperación y exclamó.

- Mako, por favor no me hagas daño!

Mako se detiene en seco horrorizado por lo que ve. El rostro lloroso de su pequeño hermano Bolin había pronunciado esas palabras. ¿Dónde estaba el doble de Mako?

- ¿B-Bolin? -exclamó con indignación. ¿Realmente le había hecho daño a su hermano?-

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? -Esos ojos verdes suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas se clavaron en el corazón de Mako como las estocadas de un sable profundo. De pronto toda su rabia se convirtió en horror y dejó de atacar-

- Bolin yo...

- ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿ES ESO?

- ¡BOLIN, BASTA! -gritó desesperado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba sus ojos. Mako sabía que la única cosa que no podría perdonarse en el mundo era lastimar a su hermano menor a quién siempre había protegido, así que escucharlo recriminarle que lo golpeara, le dolió de maneras insospechadas-

- ¡YA NO ME QUIERES!

- ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

- No me quieres -dijo entre risas el doble recuperando su voz habitual. Mako abre los ojos extrañado al dejar de escuchar la voz de Bolin pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando su doppelganger lo ata con un látigo de fuego y lo jala hacia adelante con fuerza elevándolo en el aire, entonces cuando estaba cayendo, el doble lo bateó con una patada de fuego que arrojó al ojos dorados varios metros lejos golpeándose fuertemente contra el duro suelo y dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse-

Sus manos estaban raspadas y tenía varios moretones en su rostro. Una herida en su frente comenzaba a sangrar. Entonces una luz azul comenzó a iluminar el bosque y cuando Mako voltea su rostro, ve con miedo como el doble estaba flotando en el aire con la ayuda del fuego mientras con sus manos generaba relámpagos amenazadoramente.

Mako se levantó esquivando el primer impacto que generó una gran explosión en el suelo agrietándolo por completo. Las risas sadomasoquistas de su oponente se escuchaban desde lo alto a medida que el doble seguía disparando muchos relámpagos en su dirección. Continuamente, el chico tenía que saltar a un lado del suelo para no ser rostizado por los relámpagos.

De pronto se vió arrinconado por su doble quién tenía ya cargado otro relámpago sobre sus manos y Mako aún se encontraba en el suelo. No le dió tiempo de escapar cuando su contraparte ya lo había disparado así que el chico movió sus brazos de manera circular y creó una esfera de fuego que lo envolvió por completo como una burbuja protectora.

Segundos después el rayo impactó justo en ese punto creando una inmensa explosión que arrojó mucho polvo al ambiente. Por unos momentos, el silencio y lo incierto se apoderaron de la escena.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Mako apareció dentro del cráter que había dejado la explosión con su ropa hecha añicos y sus piernas temblorosas que apenas le permitían estar de pie. Escupió un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¿Pero donde estaba su doble?

En ese instante una sombra cubre la figura de Mako en el cráter. Este levanta la mirada y observa una vez más a su hermano Bolin extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- Bro.. ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte...

- Bo...Lin? -respondió el chico debilitado y con mirada borrosa-

El maestro tierra estrechó la mano con su hermano y lo sacó de allí para tratar de ayudarlo. No se veía nada bien.

- ¿Dónde está el doble?

- Se ha ido. No te molestará más bro... no temas, yo estoy contigo. -Mako miró a los ojos a ese Bolin y contempló con horror como brillaban de azul profundo- No temas, yo estoy contigo -repitió-

- ¡Tú no eres Bolin!

Gritó Mako mientras se separaba de él inmediatamente, pero entonces Bolin disparó un poderoso relámpago hacia su doble maestro fuego quien estaba peligrosamente cerca, pero Mako extendió sus dedos y atajó el relámpago con algo de dificultad mientras se arrastraba inevitablemente unos metros.

Mako dejó que su mente se liberara y pensara con claridad. Ese sujeto no era Bolin. Bolin no estaba allí y no dejaría que lo siguiera usando para atormentarlo.

Así que movió sus brazos de manera circular guiando las partículas de electricidad a través de sus extremidades, sintiendo los voltios recorrer su piel mientras hacía esos movimientos de redirección. Sin más extendió su mano nuevamente hacia Bolin impactándolo del pecho y descargando aquel poderoso relámpago sobre él. Con un grito de terror, el doble de Mako fue arrojado varios metros hasta golpearse contra una colina y caer de rodillas.

Mako salió disparado como misil propulsándose con poderosas llamas de fuego hacia su doble quien parecía cada vez más débil. Este intentó arrojar una bola de fuego hacia Mako pero él le tomó el brazo y desvió su trayectoria. Sin más encajó su puño en el estómago del doble arrancándole un alarido y haciéndole una palanca le dió una voltereta y lo arrojó al suelo.

El doble intentó levantarse con rapidez pero Mako lo embistió con una medialuna de fuego que impactó en su pecho y lo envió al suelo nuevamente. Ya sin fuerzas y completamente desfigurado, el doble miró con miedo a Mako encender una flama sobre la palma de su mano. Lo miró con decisión y exclamó.

- ¡Los espíritus no ganarán esta guerra! ¡Vete al infierno!

Con eso Mako extendió su mano hacia el doble y las llamas comenzaron a calcinarlo mientras sus gritos de dolor y horror se podían escuchar con fuerza. Su carne se derritió y se convirtió más tarde en polvillo negro. Cuando Mako terminó su trabajo había solo cenizas.

No podía creer que finalmente había podido vencer a su doble. Por un momento no creyó que lo lograría, pero ver sus cenizas lo llenó de esperanzas, estaba tan orgulloso de lo que había logrado que casi olvidaba lo mal que se encontraba.

Sus rodillas le fallaron y se fue al suelo inconsciente mientras sus heridas le hacían perder mucha sangre. Todo comenzó a verse oscuro y el chico de cejas arqueadas no tuvo más uso de razón a partir de ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Kuvira y Lin estaban sentados en el sofá callados y preocupados por no haber recibido noticias ni de Korra ni de Mako. Además frustrados porque no había podido hacer mucho por los ciudadanos que eran atacados por sus dobles. El número de poseídos aumentaba cada vez más, era como una epidemia que no podía detenerse.

Entonces, cuando las cosas no podían estar más tensas, Korra abrió la puerta de golpe luciendo cansada y acelerada, mirando a los chicos con preocupación y diciendo.

- ¡Asami! ¡Fue unificada! -Al escuchar aquellas sentencias los chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par horrorizándose al instante-

- Ay no... -resopló Bolin tapando la comisura de sus labios con su mano-

Hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había tenido que enfrentarse a su doble antes y quizás si lo hicieran podrían tener la oportunidad de vencerlo pero ahora que Asami había caído derrotada y se encontraba absorbida por su doble espiritual ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella ahora?

Los chicos comenzaron a temer por el futuro de la bella Sato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y poco a poco fue recuperando su consciencia. Mako miró a todos lados y observó que se encontraba en una especie de cueva en quién sabe qué lugar. No había recordado cómo llegó allí, estaba casi seguro de que se había desmayado en medio de la nada.

Entonces observó a una persona de espaldas a él sentado en una roca a la entrada de la cueva. Mako se alarmó un poco pero cuando intentó levantarse, un profundo dolor en la costilla lo hizo tumbarse de nuevo.

- Bienvenido de vuelta -dijo la voz de ese sujeto desconocido. Mako no sabía quién era esa persona, pero estaba casi seguro de que le había salvado la vida-

- Usted... me trajo aquí verdad?

- En efecto -responde- vi lo que pasó. Estabas peleándote con el aire, no había nadie más allí -aclara- pero te hiciste mucho daño.

- Estaba luchando con mi doble espiritual. Creo que todos tendremos que hacerlo en alguna oportunidad.

- ¿Doble espiritual? ¡He oído algo de eso! Y dime chico... ¿Lograste derrotar a tu doble?

- Eso creo señor... Casi me voy al infierno, pero logré vencerlo.

- Interesante -resopla el misterioso hombre mientras le seguía dando la espalda al maestro fuego. Este a su vez trataba de detallarlo mejor, pero era difícil si no podía ver su rostro-

- Oiga... ¿Por qué me ayudó? ¿Me conoce?

- Digamos que ahora te conozco -respondió- Nos hemos visto antes, pero tenía una opinión completamente diferente de ti, creí que eras débil e inservible, pero el hecho de que vencieras a tu doble espiritual me demostró que tal vez sí tengas algo de talento y dignidad. Y tal como tú la tienes, quizás muchas personas la tengan también y no merezcan ser absorbidos por sus dobles...

- ¿Quién eres? -exclama confundido-

En ese momento el hombre se da la vuelta y Mako se sorprende al ver el último rostro que esperó ver ese día.

- ¿Zaheer?

El maestro aire miró al maestro fuego con una sonrisa de orgullo y con una sonrisa no tan ámplica, exclamó.

- Toma nota chico, te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuhhhh... Zaheer is back! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Eso espero... ¿Me regalarían su opinión en un review?<strong>

**Bueno varias cosillas se revelaron aquí. Primero... Mi baby Mako pudo derrotar finalmente a su doble espiritual y es la segunda persona en el mundo que se encuentra fuera de peligro. ¿Qué le dirá Zaheer?**

**Por otro lado Asami ha sido absorbida, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?**

**Aun faltan muchos miembros del equipo quienes aún no se han enfrentado a sus contrapartes.. ¿Qué pasará en sus respectivos encuentros?**

**Espero esto se esté tornando emocionante, hasta los humanos unificados tienen mucho poder ahora. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, significa mucho para mi.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. The Power Within

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Que bueno que vengan a leer!**

**Bien, se que he tenido tiempo sin actualizar acá pero he estado full, sin embargo hoy por ser feriado pude sentarme a escribir como Dios manda, aunque debo admitir que este es el cap más difícil que he escrito de este fic . espero les guste.**

**No los hago esperar más...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>ZaoFu<strong>

* * *

><p>Las grandes cúpulas se abrían lentamente mientras los tenues rayos del sol entraban en la ciudad calentando el gélido suelo debido a aquella larga noche.<p>

El metal frío de la ciudad tendría todo el día para recuperar su calor.

En la mansión Beifong, justo en el centro de la ciudad, los guardias caminaban de un lugar a otro resguardando el sitial de honor al momento que los habitantes de aquel recinto abrían sus ojos para un nuevo día.

Los ojos verdes de Suyin se abrieron de par en par mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Volteó al otro lado de la cama y allí su esposo dormía tranquilamente. Besó su frente y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Abrió el grifo del agua y juntó sus manos para recoger un poco y humedecer su rostro frente al espejo. Tomó una toalla y luego de cerrar la llave secó su rostro con ella. Retiró la toalla para mirarse al espejo pero queda fría cuando observa detrás de ella a una segunda Suyin, una más sombría y con los ojos brillantes de azul.

Con temor y casi paralizada del miedo Suyin voltea y sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas contempló a aquel espectro.

Un grito espantoso despertó a Bataar quién dormía plácidamente en la cama.

- ¡SUYIN! -gritó el hombre al reconocer aquella voz, pero entonces él también se paraliza al ver una sombra caminar hacia él, un sujeto completamente idéntico lo miraba a los ojos. Bataar suelta un grito de terror mientras se arremolinaba en la cama pegándose a la pared con miedo- ¿Qu...Quién eres tú?

El doble de Bataar comenzó a reír a sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia él y decía.

- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo de la mansión Beifong... No existe lugar donde puedan escapar!

Varios gritos se escucharon después de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: The Power Within<strong>

* * *

><p>Mako estaba sentado en una roca allí mismo debajo de aquella ropa. Su camisa estaba extendida sobre la pared mientras un vendaje cubría parte de su torso. El maestro fuego estaba un poco nervioso por la presencia de Zaheer allí frente a él.<p>

El maestro aire estaba sentado en un círculo de meditación con los ojos cerrados flotando en el aire. Parecía tan poderoso y pacífico al mismo tiempo. Mako en realidad no sabía si de verdad iba a ayudarle o era una emboscada y estaba frito.

Solo tendría que esperar y ver.

- Mmmm... ¿Me tendrás aquí toda la mañana? -preguntó el ojos dorados-

- No veo cadenas que te amarren -respondió Zaheer sin abrir sus ojos- puedes irte si quieres.

- Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres irte antes de que lo haga? -Mako apretó sus puños con impaciencia, odiaba que le respondieran con otras preguntas y mucho más si eran cosas que redundaban en lo mismo. Pero decidió no seguir con la discusión-

- Necesito ayudar a mis amigos lo más pronto posible. Tengo que saber la clave para derrotar a los dobles e impedir que dañen a todos.

- ¿Venciste a tu doble por tu propia cuenta y aún no sabes cuál es la clave?

- No hice nada en especial -responde confundido-

- Oh no chico, tu crees que no hiciste nada en especial. Pero la verdad, es que tu madurez espiritual creció muchísimo y no te das cuenta.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Zaheer abre sus ojos y mira a Mako con una sonrisa engañosa.

- ¿Por qué no meditas en su significado?

Con eso Mako dejó salir un suspiro, adoptó una posición parecida a la de Zaheer en el suelo. Entrelazó sus dedos, cerró sus ojos y permaneció allí mismo en silencio, en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una casa totalmente hecha de metal filoso a mitad del bosque permanecía escondida bajo las sombras del follaje de estos mientras el penetrante silencio completaba la escena.

Khan estaba de pie fuera de la casa de metal observando aquel amanecer con calma y quietud cuando de pronto oyó pasos. Sus tres maestros fuego lacayos aparecieron en escena comandados por Baraz, este traía a una mujer pelinegra tomada del brazo y la jalaba con fuerza hasta de un empujón tirarla de rodillas a centímetros de distancia de aquel temible maestro metal.

- Jefe, encontré a esta mujer merodeando cerca de aquí, está con el avatar. -Dice Baraz-

Khan baja la mirada para contemplarla, era muy bella. Ella levanta su rostro y le devuelve la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres, preciosa?

- Mi nombre es Asami... Y ya no estoy con el avatar!

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTÁ! YO TE VI CUANDO...

- BARAZ, ¡CALLA! -le grita Khan al maestro fuego obligándolo a detenerse en seco- ¿Acaso no sabes reconocer cuando una persona ha sido absorbida?

Con aquella pregunta capciosa Baraz miró con sorpresa y detenimiento a Sato quien con una sonrisa malvada se identificó ante todos. Baraz unió sus puños y se reverenció.

- Lo siento mucho, no sabía que ya eras una de nuestras hermanas.

- Para la próxima no se te ocurra tratarme así idiota -le responde- o te haré pedazos!

Khan ríe ligeramente y Asami vuelve a ponerse frente a él para decir...

- Y bueno... Estoy completamente lista para acabar con el avatar ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Khan se lleva la mano a la barbilla y parece pensativo unos momentos-

- La verdad es que no encuentro algo en lo que me puedas ser útil

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- De hecho, ninguno de ustedes me servirá ya para nada en unos días -al escuchar aquello todos se sorprendieron, Baraz a sobremanera. Khan despliega una sonrisa de medio lado y continúa diciendo- estamos haciendo algunos cambios de personal.

- ¿Intentas reemplazarnos? ¡DIJISTE QUE... -replicó Baraz antes de ser interrumpido-

- La única razón por la que los traje a ustedes tres conmigo era para que me ayudaran a abrir el portal para los espíritus. Ahora que ya han salido ¿Para qué necesito a tres débiles maestros fuego a mis espaldas?

- TE HE DEDICADO MI VIDA Y HE SIDO LEAL! ¡NO PUEDES TRAICIONARNOS!

- Relájate Baraz -dice un tanto burlón- No es que vaya a eliminarte, solo te echaré a un lado. Necesito traer refuerzos para formar mi ejército de unificados y luchar contra los que se opongan. Ya dos personas han logrado liberarse de las ataduras y no puedo dejar que eso siga pasando.

- Osea que... ¿Vas a traer refuerzos?

Khan lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada y exclama...

- No, voy a traer a sus relevos! -exclamó de manera tan fría que se sintió como una sentencia de muerte-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡ASAMI! ¿ASAMI? -gritaba Bolin mientras caminaba por aquellos senderos de concreto junto al avatar y Kuvira-

- No hay señales de ella, tenemos horas buscándola -bufa la unificadora algo agotada-

- Tenemos que seguir buscando -replica Korra pareciendo la única que seguía decidida a encontrarla lo más pronto posible-

- ¿Estás segura de que ella fue unificada? -inquiere la maestra metal-

- Si, claro que fue unificada... Ella... Ella me atacó! Jamás me hubiese atacado si no estuviese poseída por su doble.

- Mmm... Tal vez está enojada contigo... por algo! -exclamó el maestro tierra-

- ¡BOLIN! -regañó la morena-

- Ok... no dije nada... lo siento.

- ¡ASAMI! -grita Korra con fuerza nuevamente, la reacción de Kuvira fue doblar los ojos y sentarse sobre una columna de piedra que ella misma generó luciendo aburrida-

- Brrr... Eso es inútil

- Hey, ¿Y tú que estás haciendo para ayudar?

- ¡Eso mismo te pregunto Avatar!

- ¿Qué? -exclama la morena confundida-

- ¡Estamos en medio de un apocalipsis espiritual! La gente está siendo absorbida, no hay quien pueda detener al demente de Khan, no tenemos idea de cómo arreglar este asunto y en lugar de estar ideando un plan para actuar tú solo te preocupas por encontrar a tu estúpida novia.

- ¿A QUÍEN LLAMAS ESTÚPIDA? -gritó Korra mientras caminaba para hacerle frente a la unificadora quien también se puso de pie, pero Bolin se metió en el camino de ambas extendiendo sus brazos-

- Ok ok ok... creo que todos debemos calmarnos. Ya todo el universo está contra nosotros, lo que menos falta es que nos hagamos pedazos entre nosotros mismos.

Korra dejó salir un suspiro derrotada y desviando la mirada de Kuvira, respondió.

- Es cierto. Lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es pelear... Lo siento Kuvira, no quise...

La morena volvió a fijar la vista en la maestra metal pero quedó fría con lo que vió.

Allí estaba Kuvira parada frente a ella clavándole una mirada fría y asesina, parecía sedienta de sangre como que si en algún momento la quisiese atacar. Korra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Wow y esa mirada? -exclamó Bolin tragando saliva, realmente daba miedo.

- Oye, ya te pedí perdón, no hay que pelear solo dame la mano y... -Antes de terminar su oración, Kuvira dió un tirón a su mano sacando una filosa cuchilla de metal de su uniforme cuyo mango tomó con sus manos. Korra da un paso atrás de inmediato-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kuvira se propulsó con tierra control saltando a mucha velocidad en dirección a Korra con la cuchilla en mano lanzando un zarpazo pero la asustada morena se dejó caer al suelo esquivando el ataque y Kuvira cayó metros adelante con los pies bien afianzados en la tierra. ¿Por qué de repente Kuvira estaba atacando?

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA!? -replicó la ojos azules mientras se levantaba del suelo con pose atacante. Kuvira quien estaba de espaldas a los chicos volteó su rostro para verles-

- Váyanse de aquí, esta es mi pelea... -advirtió- busquen a Asami, ya los alcanzo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? -balbucea Bolin con confusión- ¿Necesitas ayu...?

- ¡HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN DE AQUÍ! -gritó antes de crear una gran muralla de tierra que los separó de la gran unificadora. Los chicos estaban confundidos y no podían entender lo que pasaba, quizás ella estaba en peligro. Bolin quiso destruir la muralla para poder ver qué sucedía pero Korra le jaló el brazo y negando con la cabeza, le indicó que siguieran adelante-

Juntos partieron en busca de Asami dejando a Kuvira en ese mismo lugar.

Por su parte la gran unificadora se puso de pie justo detrás de la muralla. Parecía decidida y tenía entre ceja y ceja el luchar hasta la muerte con alguien pero... ¿Quién?

La ojos verdes levantó la mirada y vió al frente, con algo de cinismo exclamó.

- Tú.

Frente a ella, su reflejo idéntico, su contraparte la miraba con una sonrisa confiada mientras sus miradas parecían guerrear la una contra la otra. Kuvira no había querido atacar al avatar, tenía a su doppelganger en mente.

- Kuvira -dijo la doble- nos volvemos a encontrar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako abrió los ojos luego de un largo periodo de meditación y se sorprende al ver que Zaheer estaba justo frente a su rostro mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el susto, pegó un pequeño grito de asombro y dió un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

- Demonios... ¿Qué hace?

- Sostuviste la meditación por más tiempo del que hubiese creído, que interesante.

- Y ¿Eso qué significa?

- Que tu madurez espiritual me asombra cada vez más.

- No soy espiritual ni tengo madurez, solo estoy aquí porque me dijo que me diría todo lo que sabe sobre los dobles y hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada más que meditar y meditar, cosa que en mi opinión no sirve de nada!

Zaheer ahoga una risa para sus adentros haciendo que Mako levante la ceja enarcándola.

- Mira tu costado -indica el maestro aire. Mako algo confundido baja la cabeza y retira la venda que cubría su costado, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar que estaba completamente normal, la herida moreteada que tenía allí mismo esa mañana ya no estaba allí-

- ¿Qué? Pero.. ¿Cómo?

- El poder espiritual va más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar maestro fuego, te sorprenderías el poder que tiene la mente.

- ¿Usted me curó con el poder de la mente?

- Yo no he hecho nada... Tú lo has hecho solo.

- No lo entiendo.

- Verás, existe mucha ignorancia en cuanto a los asuntos espirituales, lo que muchas personas no comprenden simplemente lo descartan o tratan de explicarlo con algo totalmente falso para salir del paso.

- Como por ejemplo...?

- Los dobles espirituales -responde Zaheer. Ahora sí estaba confundido Mako-

- ¿Qué con ellos? -El tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que el sonido cuando Zaheer pronunció las siguientes palabras-

- No existen, son una mentira!

Los ojos del maestro fuego casi se salen de sus cuencas por tanto asombro y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Comenzó a pensar que ese gurú estaba tratando de jugar con su mente.

Confundido se levantó y comenzó a vociferar.

- ¿Cómo que no existen? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Yo vi a mi doble espiritual! ¡Él me atacó! ¡DOS VECES!

Conservando la calma y sin perder su posición de meditación, Zaheer se limitó a levantar la mirada para ver al frustrado joven y decir.

- Lo que viste no era tu contraparte espiritual, ahora deja de gritar como demente y siéntate si quieres respuestas.

Mako obedece algo impaciente.

- ¿Cómo que los dobles espirituales no existen?

- Khan no está diciendo la verdad sobre lo que está pasando, solo vende una idea falsa para promover un mensaje subliminal que llevará el universo al caos.

- No entiendo.

- Khan dice que estos espíritus que buscan unificarse con nosotros son nuestras contrapartes espirituales, es decir una mitad separada de nosotros que significa el poder espiritual al cual no tenemos acceso y que al unir nuestras dos partes se crea nuestro completo ser y tenemos acceso a un poder ilimitado. Eso no tiene sentido, pues, si esos espíritus son nuestros opuestos carnales, entonces todos no podrían ser malos ni querer hacer daño. Como te habrás dado cuenta, todos esos "dobles" sin excepción son malvados y solo buscan la ruina del huésped y de los otros como ellos.

- No había pensado en eso -exclama Mako pensativo- pero tiene razón, si los dobles son nuestros opuestos, los humanos malvados deberían tener dobles buenos, pero todos son unos asesinos.

- Exacto. Estos dobles tampoco son una mitad nuestra. Los seres humanos no estamos incompletos ni tenemos una parte separada en el mundo espiritual. Somos completos, solo que no lo sabemos y la mayoría de la gente no llega a desarrollar su verdadero potencial. No necesitamos fusionarnos con un espíritu para eso.

- Entonces... -pregunta Mako- si estos espíritus no son nuestros dobles ni tampoco algo con lo que nos fusionamos para obtener más poder... ¿Entonces qué son?

- La pelea del avatar Korra contra Kuvira arrojó demasiada energía espiritual al universo, parecido a lo que ocurrió con la convergencia armónica, pero esta vez la energía desprendida era neutra, ni buena ni mala, fácilmente manipulable y gracias a Khan esa energía fue corrompida volviéndose oscura y maligna. Con tanta energía espiritual negativa rondando en el universo, es natural que comencemos a notar como se desprende lo peor de nosotros, la parte más oscura de nuestro ser, nuestros miedos más intensos, como una película de terror en la que lo que antes era simbólico e invisible, toma forma de algo real que podemos ver y tocar. En este caso, es un reflejo malvado de nosotros mismos que contiene toda nuestra malicia y busca apoderarse de lo que somos por dentro, corrompernos y así controlar nuestras acciones.

- Espere... ¿Trata de decir que esos reflejos no son realmente espíritus, sino que más bien son nuestros miedos, temores, resentimientos, odios y todo lo malo que somos por dentro?

- Así como en períodos de armonía y equilibrio lo mejor de nosotros puede salir a flote en forma de espíritus felices, en un periodo de oscuridad como este, nuestra parte más malvada puede manifestarse también.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo -interrumpe Mako- Khan dice que los espíritus buscan fusionarse con nosotros y darnos más poder, y he visto cómo la persona realmente se vuelve más poderosa al ser unificada... Si esos no son nuestros dobles realmente... ¿Entonces qué es la 'Unificación'?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenemos una mitad poderosa espiritual separada y que el ser humano puede llegar a su propio máximo? -Mako asiente- Pues piensa un poco. Esos espíritus que vemos ahora representan nuestros miedos y temores, también nuestros deseos más oscuros, todo lo que no haríamos en nuestro sano juicio... ¿Qué crees tú que significa la 'Unificación' de la que habla Khan?

El chico lo pensó unos segundos.

- Suena como una guerra entre la persona y sus miedos y temores.

- Exacto. Por eso para vencer a nuestros dobles tenemos que superar nuestros miedos más intensos, no es una batalla física, es más que todo psicológica. Esos dobles buscan atacarnos mostrándonos lo que más odiamos o a lo que más le tememos para intentar doblegarnos. Si perdemos contra ellos, nuestros miedos nos consumen y toman el control de nosotros quitándonos la libertad de actuar con equilibrio.

- ¿Entonces por qué somos tan poderosos cuando nos consumen nuestros miedos y la peor parte de lo que somos por dentro?

- ¿Alguna vez has asesinado a alguien Mako? -preguntó Zaheer, el chico niega con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No creo tener que asesinar a nadie nunca, es malo además... Quizás si le hiciera daño a mi hermano o a alguien que quiero puede que... pero si no... no creo que...

- ¿Ves? -interrumpe Zaheer- Aún tienes la voz de tu conciencia diciéndote que hacer, tu parte buena sigue estando dentro de ti guiándote por el camino correcto. Pero cuando nuestros miedos nos consumen perdemos el control, todo es oscuridad y la peor parte de nosotros es la que nos maneja...

- Oh... Ahora entiendo lo de que el ser humano puede desarrollar su propio máximo... Si llegásemos a desarrollar tanto poder y es nuestra parte sin control la que tiene acceso a eso... ¡Por eso es que los unificados son tan poderosos!

- Tú dudaste en si matar a alguien con tan solo hacerte una pregunta. Los que están consumidos por su parte más oscura no piensan, solo llevan a cabo lo que les pasa por la mente y, como no tienen parte buena en absoluto, lo que les cruza por la mente siempre es malo. ¡Siempre!

- Vaya -suspira Mako- esto es muy confuso... La idea de que teníamos un doble espiritual malo que quería consumirnos era un tanto más sencilla.

- Lidiar con nuestros sentimientos internos nunca es fácil maestro fuego. La mayoría de las veces los dejamos de lado y estos sentimientos se acumulan en nosotros. Por eso siempre es bueno enfrentar nuestros miedos e inseguridades antes que se vuelvan más fuertes que nosotros y tomen el control. Entiende algo maestro fuego -miró Zaheer directamente hacia los ojos de Mako- a veces nuestros enemigos somos nosotros mismos y lo que hay dentro de nuestro ser. Y en esta guerra... No hay enemigos externos, cada quién es su propio enemigo.

Mako estaba sintiéndose muy presionado. ¿Luchar contra uno mismo? Es más fácil patear traseros de otras personas, pero ahora entendía que esos dobles en realidad eran ellos mismos. El Mako con el que se tuvo que enfrentar en realidad no fue con un doble espiritual, se enfrentó a sus miedos y ganó, no dejó que ellos tomaran el control de su vida, podía decirse que ahora estaba libre y ahora comprendía mejor lo que esta falsa unificación de Khan significaba. Era un mensaje subliminal para que todos viviéramos con miedo.

- En serio que hay un gran desequilibrio espiritual, ¿no es así? -Exclamó Mako más para sí mismo- pero, ¿Qué dió lugar a todo esto? ¿Cuál es la fuente? Todo tiene su origen, no? ¿Qué corrompió la energía del portal en primer lugar?

- No tengo la respuesta a eso -contesta Zaheer-

- Entiendo, pero al menos respóndeme algo... Aquellas personas que fueron unificadas, aquellos que se dejaron vencer por sus miedos y ahora solo su parte menos humana los controla... ¿Pueden volver a ser como antes?

Zaheer lo miró fijamente como expiando su alma. Mako tragó saliva nervioso mientras observaba al maestro aire mirarlo como si decidiera entre decirle o mantenerse callado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Bosque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos de los maestros fuego lacayos de Khan estaban haciendo su guardia afuera de la guarida metálica en la profundidad de aquel bosque a las afueras de Ciudad República. Todo permanecía en silencio y a fin de cuentas ¿De quienes se estaban cuidando? No había nadie allí. Los maestros fuego no tardaron en distraerse y bajar la guardia.

De pronto uno de los maestros escuchó un grito muy cerca de él, volteó a ver a su compañero pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué dem...?

Miró a todos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie, se sintió perdido entre la inmensidad de aquel inhóspito lugar. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse... ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando estaba sintiéndose más solo, una voz femenina le dijo.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? -El maestro fuego pega un pequeño salto y se aparta de Asami quien había aparecido detrás de él-

- ¡Tú que haces aquí!? ¿No ves que alguien nos acaba de atacar? ¡Se llevó a Gun!

Asami lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada...

- Espera... -dijo el sujeto- ¡Eres tú!

Inmediatamente el hombre extendió su mano para disparar una llamarada hacia Asami pero ella patea su brazo y desvía el ataque mientras con su otra mano golpea el pecho del hombre arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo. Este cae de repente y observa con algo de sorpresa como la chica frente a él sacaba su guante electrificado y lo metía en su mano.

- Pe... Pero tú eres una de nosotros... ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

- Yo no soy como tú! -respondió Asami antes de írsele encima, pero el maestro fuego reaccionó de inmediato levantándose en una acrobacia hacia atrás y arrojando bolas de fuego hacia ella, pero Asami esquivó cada uno de sus ataques mientras seguía corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo sentir el calor en su piel cuando esquiva ese último ataque de fuego en un salto acrobático por encima de su cabeza. Cayó por detrás de su espalda y le dió una poderosa descarga que lo hizo gritar de dolor e irse al suelo desmayado-

- ¿Qué sucede ahí? -se escuchó la voz de Baraz aproximarse de repente. Nerviosa Asami comenzó a prácticamente correr en círculos para ver qué hacía con los cuerpos-

5 segundos después, lo tenía en frente.

- ¿Asami? Escuché ruidos... ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- N...Nada... ¿Qué podría pasar? -sonríe nerviosa.

Baraz observó como una especie de sombra salía de un arbusto cercano, parecía haber alguien tirado allí así que decidido caminó para saber de qué se trataba pero fue detenido en seco cuando en su nerviosismo y acobardamiento los labios de Asami se juntaron a los de él de manera sorpresiva. Baraz abrió los ojos de par en par no pudiendo creer que esa hermosa mujer se estaba amarrando a su tronco y acariciando sus labios. Ella por su parte apretaba sus ojos con fuerza durante el beso.

Luego se separaron. Baraz la miró confundido.

- Qué fue... -No pudo terminar la oración cuando Asami le estaba dando una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo-

- Lo siento... Es por tu bien...

Entonces la ojos verdes se agacha para intentar recoger el cuerpo de Baraz mientras observa el panorama y contempla los cuerpos de los otros dos hombres desplomados que también tenía que llevarse consigo. Suspiró cansada y exclamó para sí...

- Asami... Estás tan loca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Con Mako y Zaheer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Quiero enseñarte algo -exclama Zaheer mientras comienza a flotar en el aire en posición de meditación frente al maestro fuego- Es una técnica muy avanzada y no pensé que pudiera mostrársela a alguien que la llevara a cabo. Se necesita mucho desarrollo espiritual -argumenta-

- Entonces ¿Por qué yo? -pregunta con cierta desconfianza de si mismo- No tengo casi nada, sino nada de crecimiento espiritual, no soy el avatar.

- No tienes que serlo para tener crecimiento espiritual, los maestros aire no somos avatares y somos capaces de tener tanto o más desarrollo que el mismo avatar. -Mako se sorprende-

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- El avatar tiene la ventaja que nació para ser el puente entre los dos mundos, tiene la mitad del camino predefinida por defecto, no tiene que esforzarse tanto porque en parte es natural en él. Pero aquellos maestros comunes que desarrollan su habilidad espiritual por sí solos pueden ser incluso más poderosos que el avatar... Si de técnicas espirituales hablamos.

- Igual requiere práctica, eso no quiere decir que yo sea un as en el asunto.

- Los maestros fuego deben aprender a dominar perfectamente el chi dentro de sus cuerpos para poder hacer control. Debes exteriorizar toda la energía de tu cuerpo pasándola a través de tus puntos de chi para generar las llamas de fuego que sale de tus manos. Y aquellos que pueden generar relámpagos son más experimentados aún, deben tener control sobre sus emociones y la precisión adecuada para llevar a cabo a la perfección una técnica que puede matarte. Requiere control, experiencia, mucha meditación... Muy parecido a lo que hacen los maestros aire, ¿No?

- Wow, nunca lo vi de esa forma.

- Los maestros del fuego y del aire son muy parecidos. A diferencia de los maestros agua y tierra que deben hacer uso del elemento que hay a su alrededor, nosotros podemos crear el elemento con el poder de nuestros chis. Eso nos da un paso de ventaja en lo que a crecimiento espiritual se refiere... Por eso sé que puedes manejar esta técnica.

- Y esta técnica que dices... ¿Nos ayudará a hacer que los que hayan sido unificados, vuelvan?

Zaheer no responde, pero se limita a sonreír de medio lado como afirmando subliminalmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡SUÉLTAME! -gritaba Baraz muy enojado al despertar y verse amarrado a una silla permaneciendo inmóvil frente a Asami quien lo observaba con cierto pesar- ¿NOS TRAICIONASTE? ¡MALDITA PERRA! TE VOY A...

- Silencio Baraz, haz silencio!

- ¿Dónde estamos? -replica mientras ve a ambos lados y se observa dentro de una especie de cabaña en medio de quien sabe dónde- ¿Y por qué no puedo hacer fuego control? -gruñe-

- He bloqueado tu chi -responde ella-

- Pensé que habías sido unificada...

- Lo fui, pero encontré como liberarme -le confiesa-

- Eso.. eso es ridículo...! ¿Quién querría liberarse? Ahora tengo más poder del que pudiera imaginar -ríe burlón- suerte que bloqueaste mi chi, si no ya estarías rostizada.

- Te dije que hicieras silencio! -regaña-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

- Quiero ayudar -responde- sé que podrías salir de ese estado en el que estás si quisieras. Ya viste lo que dijo Khan, ustedes no son necesarios... ¿Por qué le sigues siendo fiel?

- Él me dió el poder que tengo ahora.

- No -le interrumpe- Lo que él hizo fue meterse en tu cabeza para hacer que le ayudaras y ahora que no te necesita buscará elimitarte

- ¡MIENTES! Él solo busca la unificación de todos, que todos seamos mejores... Completarnos para que lleguemos a nuestro verdadero máximo

- Y si es tan bueno ¿Entonces por qué tienes que hacerle daño a los demás? Si Khan es tan maravilloso y sus promesas también... ¿Por qué tienes que vivir con miedo?

- Déjame ir o te juro que te asesino! -amenaza-

- Podrías oponerte al dominio de tu doble si quisieras, podrías arrancarlo de ti. Solo mira lo que eres ahora, Bolin me contó de ti, solías ser un fugitivo que luchaba por su gente ahora mírate, ¿Obedeces a un tirano peor que Kuvira? Si tan solo hubiese algo que te hiciera volver.

Al pronunciar esas palabras el semblante de Baraz decayó de repente y su mirada parecía vacía, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El rostro de Asami se ablandó por un momento y se acercó más para ayudarlo pero entonces Baraz rompió a reír a carcajadas, ella se aparta de su lado.

Baraz no podía dejar de reír, sus burlas eran penetrantes y sus movimientos bruscos debido a ella también.

- No seas patética, no necesito regresar, no tengo a nadie que me haga hacerlo ni lo haría tampoco. Todo este poder, toda esta grandeza es mía y no la compartiré con nadie. Así que puedes soltarme o esperar a que recupere mi fuego control, entonces quizás te asesine a ti y a ese bastardo de Khan.

Asami suspira derrotada bajando la cabeza mientras Baraz seguía riendo. Pero entonces la ojos verdes levantó la mirada de nuevo y dijo...

- Pensé que podrías vencer a tu doble por ti solo. Veo que no fue así.

Baraz abre sus ojos de par en par cuando observa que Asami levanta su mano en dirección hacia él. Una gota de sudor recorrió sus sienes cuando los dedos de la bella Sato comenzaron a desplegar una luz blanca muy brillante. Queda totalmente frío al oírla decir.

- No tengas miedo.

Con eso Asami tocó el pecho de Baraz y sus dedos se introdujeron en él como traspasando su carne, la luz blanca se hizo más intensa e iluminó el resto de la habitación. Los gritos de Baraz podían escucharse también. Asami hurgó dentro del pecho de Baraz y de un tirón sacó su mano y la luz se apagó por completo.

Baraz mira fijamente a Asami luego de aquello y no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Con Zaheer y Mako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Lo que estoy por mostrarte es una técnica que requiere mucho control y eficiencia. Necesita que concentres toda tu energía en un solo punto de tu cuerpo y uses esa energía para llevar a cabo la técnica de... -mira fijamente a Mako- ¡Limpieza Espiritual!

Mako se sorprende.

- Esta técnica permite extraer toda esa aura espiritual maligna que ocupa el cuerpo de una persona. Es muy similar a la técnica mediante la cual Unalaq extrajo a Raava de dentro de Korra. Es arrancar una energía oscura de un cuerpo y dejarlo libre de su influencia.

- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Es posible arrancar los miedos y temores de alguien?

- Momentáneamente al menos. Los seres humanos siempre tendremos miedo, eso no se puede evitar, pero así como una mesa que se encuentra llena de polvo que se volverá a ensuciar con el tiempo, puede estar limpia por un lapso si alguien retira lo que la ensucia.

- Si yo logro hacer esta técnica... Podré liberar a los que han sido unificados?

- En efecto, aunque no estoy esperando que lo hagas a la primera, sé que sabrás usarla cuando el momento indicado llegue.

Luego de escuchar todo aquello Mako se pone de pie, junta sus puños y se reverencia respetuosamente.

- Muchas gracias por tu sabiduría Zaheer, sé que podrías ser un magnífico maestro para las nuevas generaciones si lo quisieras.

- Considera esta información mi contribución al equilibrio del mundo y como un intercambio por mi libertad.

- Lo haré. Ahora debo irme -exclama tomando su camisa y vistiéndose rápidamente- mis amigos me necesitan, tengo información valiosa que darles.

- Suerte maestro fuego.

Con eso Mako salió de aquella cueva entre carreras mientras Zaheer se quedaba allí mismo en posición de meditación. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se despegó del suelo flotando en el aire, en paz, una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos dorados la miraban fijamente con un asombro que no podía disimular. Los ojos verdes de ella consolaron su alma y le infundían una calma que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Que... Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Estás libre ahora. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí -dijo sin perder tiempo antes de liberarlo y darse la vuelta con rapidez pero Baraz tomó su mano deteniéndola en seco.

- Espera -le dijo- Todo este tiempo... ¿Eras tú? ¿Por qué te atreviste a venir si no estabas unificada?

- Tenía que intentar formar parte del círculo de Khan para descubrir algunos de sus secretos, pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes que nos descubra, ya dejó claro que pretende eliminarnos. ¡Ven!

Con eso ella tiró de su brazo y ambos salieron entre carreras de aquella cabaña, corrieron detrás de la misma para tomar el camino contrario pero cuando finalmente iban a cruzar por aquel sendero, la silueta de un poderoso Khan dificultándoles la salida apareció de repente. Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco.

- Ay No! -gritó Asami aterrada-

- Así que has descubierto una forma de liberar a los maestros de la posesión de sus dobles -dijo Khan con voz algo áspera y peligrosa. Baraz escondió a Asami detrás de él mientras lo confrontó diciendo-

- Tú me mentiste! ¡Solo me usaste para abrir el portal y luego ibas a deshacerte de mi! ¿No es cierto?

- Ay ya deja de lloriquear. Yo sabía ustedes me servirían solo para abrir el portal y luego tarde o temprano iban a traicionarme como lo haces ahora... Tú no me importas, pero ¡Ella! -señala a Asami- debe morir por atreverse a deshacer una unificación.

- ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! -gritó Baraz con autoridad. Khan simplemente profirió una sonrisita para sus adentros mientras abre sus brazos en forma amenazante diciendo-

- ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¡Ven acá maestro fuego y defiéndete todo lo que quieras! Igual sabes que hoy morirán ambos!

Lleno de rabia por el cinismo del maestro metal. Baraz dejó salir un grito de guerra mientras utilizaba sus manos para salir propulsado hacia Khan, este por su parte golpeó la tierra y arrojó varias rocas hacia el maestro fuego pero este maniobró esquivando muchas de ellas. Finalmente se detiene y con su puño cubierto por flamas destruyó la última roca que no pudo evadir.

Al instante Baraz arroja media luna de fuego hacia Khan mientras se propulsa hacia adelante. Khan creó un escudo de metal para resguardarse de las llamas. Inmediatamente golpeó el suelo y se propulsó hacia arriba para escapar de las llamas pero el maestro metal se sorprende sobremanera al no percatarse que allí mismo propulsándose en su dirección por los aires venía Baraz al ataque. El maestro fuego extendió su brazo encendido en llamas y Khan arqueó su espalda lo más que pudo. Su mentón pudo sentir el incesante calor de esas llamas cuando ambos se rozaron pasando de lado a lado.

Khan y Baraz caen de espaldas uno al otro separados por metro y medio. El maestro fuego se da la vuelta rápidamente para atacar pero entonces nota que Khan ha encerrado sus pies con tierra en el suelo. Sin poder moverse contempló asustado como Khan le arrojaba una gran roca destrozándosela en el pecho y arrojándolo al suelo dando algunas vueltas y cayendo con debilidad.

Baraz intentó levantarse pero el dolor en las costillas lo hizo caer otra vez. Con una sonrisa confiada, Khan encierra a Baraz de pie en una prisión de tierra y hace lo mismo con Asami.

- Les dije que este lugar sería su tumba.

- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡ME QUIERES A MI, NO A ÉL! -gritó Asami con desespero-

- Calla! Ambos morirán ahora... -Inmediatamente Khan desprende dos placas metálicas de su uniforme y las convierte en filosas cuchillas las cuales hizo flotar en el aire para darle muerte a ambos jóvenes- Ustedes pagarán el precio por...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar con la oración los ojos de Khan se abrieron de par en par al ver una luz cegadora venir en su dirección. Creó una barrera metálica para protegerse pero el relámpago que se venía sobre él explotó sobre la placa enviándolo a él muy lejos hasta caer en el suelo dando vueltas. Se levantó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y allí observó a su contrincante de pie y listo para luchar.

- ¡MAKO! -gritó Asami emocionada de verlo. El ojos dorados destrozó la prisión de arena que los contenía ambos y Baraz se desplomó en los brazos de Sato- Váyanse de aquí, yo me encargaré de él -dice Mako a lo que Asami no opone resistencia yéndose junto con Baraz-

Khan se limpia el uniforme del polvo que se pegó a su ropa debido a su caída y con una sonrisa miró al joven para decir.

- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Deseas otra paliza como la de antes?

- Yo no me subestimaría de ser tú -respondió el maestro fuego-

- Bueno, veamos qué tienes

De pronto Khan extendió sus brazos y de su espalda se desplegaron varios tentáculos de metal moldeable los cuales utilizó para intentar atrapar a Mako pero este saltó esquivando varios ataques. Entonces disparó una llamarada en dirección a Khan pero este utilizó sus tentáculos para elevar su cuerpo a lo alto mientras los tentáculos le servían de patas en el suelo. Desde allí Khan arrojó cientos de placas metálicas hacia Mako, él intentó cubrirse con un escudo de fuego lo más rápido que pudo pero varias placas traspasaron el escudo y le provocaron varios cortes que rápidamente comenzaron a sangrar, su ropa también se rasgó un tanto.

Para escapar de esa lluvia de hojillas Mako corrió a toda velocidad justo hacia esos brazos metálicos inmensos que elevaban a Khan poniéndose justo debajo de él. Khan no pudo seguirlo con la mirada. Inmediatamente Mako se impulsó con sus manos a tierra y con sus pies disparó una poderosa llamarada hacia arriba. Khan solo pudo observar atónito como aquellas llamas venían subiendo hacia él y estas explotaron en su espalda rompiendo los brazos de metal y arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo luego de arrastrarse un poco.

Gruñendo de enojo, Khan se levantó de nuevo y lanzó una mirada asesina al maestro fuego.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Creíste que era un fracasado basado en un solo combate conmigo? -se burló Mako mientras se cuadraba en posición de batalla nuevamente-

- Te voy a destruir justo como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos y estabas solo contra mi.

- No, no lo harás, no esta vez! -rió Mako confiado-

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque no está solo! -dijo de pronto una voz femenina. La mano morena de korra palmeó el hombro de Mako apareciendo junto a él. Bolin también apareció del otro lado del maestro fuego. Khan se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que ahora la batalla era d con el avatar incluido.

- ¿Estás bien hermanito? -pregunta Bolin al revisar las heridas sangrantes de Mako-

- Estoy bien Bolin, ahora solo ayúdenme a patearle el trasero a este bravucón

- Con gusto -responde su hermano mientras se cuadra en posición de batalla. Khan da un paso atrás-

- ¿Qué sucede Khan? -se burla Korra- ¿Te asusta enfrentar a un maestro lava, rayo y al Avatar?

- Me gusta ver lo confiados que se ven todos ustedes -sonríe Khan- ¿Acaso creen que ganaron ya? ¡No me hagan reír! Quizás crean que tienen ventaja, pero adivinen qué? En esta gran rebelión espiritual no estoy solo... De hecho, he hecho algunos amigos nuevos... Por qué no saludan a mi más nueva unificada...

En ese momento la tierra se abre de par en par y una mujer mayor de cabello blanco emergió de la tierra utilizando sus manos para elevarse y luego volver a cerrar la grieta. Sus ojos grises la delataron.

Los chicos gritaron de horror al contemplar a esa poderosa mujer estar frente a ellos.

- ¡TOPH!? -exclamaron al unísono-

La anciana hizo traquear su pecho para luego decir a Khan.

- ¿A quién es que debo asesinar?

Khan extendió su mano hacia adelante señalando al grupo y exclamó.

- Todos tuyos. Los quiero muertos a todos sin excepción, no me falles Toph, la unificación no puede ser detenida por nadie ni por nada.

- Jejeje... Ni yo tampoco! -presumió Toph mientras chocaba sus puños-

Mako, Korra y Bolin estaban horrorizados en aquella escena. La maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo había sido absorbida y ahora tendrían que enfrentarla.

¿Y ahora cuál iba a ser el futuro del universo? ¡Todo parecía tan incierto ahora!

Con una risa macabra, Khan se alejó de aquella escena al momento que Toph se propulsó con el poder de la tierra control hacia los chicos en un brusco y aplastante ataque...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaja estos Cliffhangers harán que me odien xDD Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Agradecería si quisieran dejarme un review con su opinión.**

**Pues como vemos hay mucha información que se acaba de revelar en este cap y muchas más incógnitas surgen. Ahora entendemos el nombre del título. Existe un poder interior que sabemos que Asami ha logrado dominar y no sabemos si Mako podrá hacerlo.**

**Ahora bien, Se ha revelado que los dobles espirituales en realidad es la encarnación espiritual de los miedos de la misma persona. El enemigo es el mismo personaje, no hay enemigos externos... ¿Se esperaban esa revelación?**

**Y pues espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con el fic, espero también que estén intrigados.-**

**Como verán el próximo cap será peleas y peleas. YAAAY ¿Qué pasará? :O**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. In The War Lines

**SAAAAAP! ¿Cómo están?**

**Que lindo que sigan aquí conmigo, aquí les traigo la conti de este loco fic.**

**PD. Hoy no ha sido un buen día y en general una buena semana u.u pero me desestreso escribiendo, así que espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les esté gustando el rumbo de esta historia.**

**Gracias por su apoyo siempre, los quiero mucho a todos.**

**En fin, no les quito más tiempo. Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Makorrian Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella corría a toda velocidad por ese sendero boscoso y hermoso. Rumbo hacia abajo iba apresurada y con la respiración acelerada, su corazón latía a millón y sus ojos intentaban inspeccionar cada lugar posible. Tenía que estar por alguna parte pero no podía encontrarla... ¿Se habría perdido en aquel inmenso lugar? ¿Necesitaría ayuda?<p>

No lo admitiría, pero estaba asustada.

- ¡ASAMI! -gritó la morena de ojos azules con desespero mientras seguía corriendo por aquellos senderos interminables.

Ella estaba rodeada por increíbles paisajes, el mundo espiritual era una belleza pero eso realmente no era importante ahora. Lo único que sabía era que ella había despertado esa mañana y Asami no estaba. Parecía haberse perdido entre la inmensidad de ese mundo alternativo.

Korra sabía perfectamente que por mucha armonía que hubiera, el mundo espiritual era un lugar peligroso, muchas creaturas místicas que no debían ser molestadas y estando tan dentro del mundo espiritual, aquel lugar inexplorado, su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más. Nunca estuvo tan perdida en toda su vida.

De pronto, luego de correr y correr hasta el cansancio, Korra logró divisar en una colina a una mujer de rodillas tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si se fuese a caer.

- ¡ASAMI! -gritó Korra horrorizada al verla irse de lado al suelo. Fue apresuradamente hacia ella y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba reanimarla, ella estaba despierta pero parecía que alucinaba- Asami, dime algo!

- Ko... Korra... ¿eres tú? -preguntó ella débil-

- Si, Asami, soy yo...

- Algo.. malo... se aproxima...

- ¿Qué? -inquirió de inmediato, pero la débil Sato cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente de repente en los brazos de la morena. Todo se volvió oscuro de pronto-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba el equipo Avatar, completamente horrorizados y en shock al contemplar la escena. La maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo estaba frente a ellos, había sido unificada y Khan le había ordenado matarlos. ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?

- No.. puede ser! -exclamó Korra con miedo y sorpresa asesina al momento que una gota de sudor bajara por su frente-

- Estamos perdidos, ¡Perdidos! -exclama Bolin con dramatismo-

- Calma -lo interrumpe pareciendo él un poco más concentrado- Nosotros... podemos -prosiguió haciendo una pequeña pausa entre palabras para tragar saliva, también estaba nervioso-

- ... La unificación no puede ser detenida por nadie -escucharon decir a Khan mientras partía relajadamente. Toph chocó puños y mirando al grupo exclamó-

- Ni yo tampoco!

Con eso, la anciana afincó sus pies sobre la tierra y se propulsó hacia adelante creando una poderosa avalancha a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los chicos quienes no parecían salir de su asombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 11 In The War Lines<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó Korra a lo cual los tres chicos se separaron por medio de acrobacias esquivando el duro golpe que Toph asestó en el suelo justo donde ellos se encontraban creando una gran grieta y levantando mucho polvo al aire.<p>

Korra corrió con los chicos y creó una gran muralla de piedra que los resguardó por unos segundos mientras intentaban pensar qué hacer.

- ¿Toph? O sea... ¡TOPH!? ¿Cómo es que ella fue vencida por su doble? -replicó Korra alterada-

- No se trata de vencer a un doble, Toph perdió la lucha contra sus miedos -dijo Mako-

- ¿Miedo? ¡Esa mujer no le tiene miedo a nada! -interrumpe Bolin- y hablando de eso, la mujer que no le tiene miedo a nada está allá afuera y busca hacernos pedazos... ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

- Tenemos que intentar vencerla -dice Korra- ya perdimos a Asami a manos de su doble, no podemos seguir perdiendo gente.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Mako. Korra lo mira a los ojos y exclama-

- Hay que atacar con todo lo que tenemos.

Con eso los tres chicos asienten al mismo tiempo y salen por los lados de la muralla. Allí, frente a ellos y a unos metros se hallaba la maestra tierra preparada para comenzar la batalla.

- Venga, que me estoy aburriendo -dice burlona. Inmediatamente Korra arroja una poderosa ventisca al mismo tiempo que Bolin varias rocas y Mako una llamarada, pero Toph se eleva y mueve sus brazos certeramente en el aire mientras arroja una lluvia de rocas medianas como si de meteoritos se tratara.

Varias veces fueron golpeados fieramente por las rocas mientras trataban de escapar. Korra fue la única que se quedó allí y generó un poderoso golpe de viento en dirección a Toph para intentar golpearla, pero falla y la maestra tierra cae a tierra golpeándola con sus manos y haciendo salir una dura columna frente a la morena que la golpeó del pecho y la hizo salir volando traspasando la muralla de piedra que los había resguardado antes.

- ¡KORRA! -gritó Mako al verla caer con fiereza metros atrás. Molesto, el ojos dorados miró a su hermano y ambos salen disparados hacia la maestra tierra utilizando todo su poder-

Con una sonrisa en sus adentros, la anciana los esperó pacientemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Kuvira -dijo la doble a su contraparte mientras ambas estaban estudiándose con la mirada en aquel desolado lugar- Nos volvemos a encontrar...

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -preguntó Kuvira- te he estado esperando.

- Estaba dándote tiempo para que te prepararas para nuestro encuentro.

- ¡Estoy preparada!

- No lo estabas la última vez -sonrió de manera burlona-

- La última vez ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia, pero ahora no te tengo miedo.

- ¿Segura? -Kuvira decide no responder esa pregunta y se cuadra en posición de batalla. Su doble sonríe confiada- Ya lo veremos!

Inmediatamente, la doble golpea el suelo desprendiendo una gran roca y pateándola con fuerza la arroja hacia su contraparte pero esta la despedaza con sus manos con suma facilidad arrojando algo de polvo al aire. Cuando este se disipa, Kuvira observa como su doble huía entre carreras de aquel lugar.

- ¡OYE! -le grita antes de comenzar a perseguirla. Creó una columna debajo de sus pies que la propulsó al aire y una vez allí disparó su látigo de metal moldeable hacia su doble para impactarla en la espalda, pero segundos antes de la colisión, su doble dió un movimiento brusco esquivando el golpe. El metal quedó incrustado en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, la doble movió sus brazos tomando el control del látigo de metal e hizo que el otro extremo se amarrara al antebrazo de Kuvira y con un movimiento brusco la estampó contra el suelo creando una grieta.

La Unificadora se levantó de inmediato con una acrobacia y utilizando las placas metálicas de su uniforme comenzó a arrojarlas como cuchillas a su doble quien con sus puños y pies las desviaba con rapidez y arrojaba varias placas de vuelta a ella. En cuestión de segundos, aquella pelea se convirtió en una lluvia de hojillas filosas que se intercambiaban una con la otra.

Entonces Kuvira levantó sus brazos y arrancó una roca rectangular que cubrió su torso, todas las cuchillas se clavaron allí. Entonces dió un salto hacia adelante pateando la roca y esta sale disparada hacia la doble pero esta da un giro hacia la izquierda y le devuelve el ataque, entonces Kuvira se agacha esquivando nuevamente el proyectil y girando sus manos con poderío levantó una gran muralla justo a las espaldas del doble para cerrarle el paso, justo al otro segundo, la poderosa maestra metal cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeando con ambos puños la tierra mientras un sonido de quiebre se generó de inmediato.

Una gran grieta partió el suelo y toneladas de tierra se levantaron en forma de una avalancha terrible que se cernió sobre la doble, esta observó con horror aquel poderoso ataque venírsele encima y solo pudo reaccionar golpeando el suelo y haciendo girar la circunferencia en donde estaba, girando la muralla y cambiándola de posición, ahora estaba resguardada detrás de la pared.

Pero al otro segundo el poderoso ataque de tierra de Kuvira golpeó la pared arrastrándola varios metros hacia atrás mientras la doble intentaba detenerlo empujando con sus manos y afianzando sus pies sobre la tierra, pero aun así la muralla junto con la doble se arrastraron unos metros más.

Finalmente se detuvieron y la doble se inclina hacia adelante cansada sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Un silencio abrumador se escuchó de repente.

¿Dónde estaba Kuvira?

De pronto la muralla frente a la doble le explotó en la cara y esta salió volando varios metros hasta caer al suelo dando vueltas y respingos hasta detenerse mal herida. Kuvira deshizo el polvo del ambiente y observó a su doble prácticamente derrotada metros adelante.

- No eres tan ruda ahora, ¿verdad?

Con eso Kuvira se propulsó hacia adelante con tierra control para asestar el golpe final contra su doble, pero a medida que se acercaba notaba algo inquietante. Al último segundo se detuvo en seco casi cayéndose por la frenada y observó el lugar donde antes estaba su doble, pero esta... esta no era ella, era alguien diferente.

- ¿Suyin? -exclamó Kuvira con horror al ver a su antigua madre tirada mal herida en el suelo con profundos cortes en la frente y los brazos que sangraban sin parar, además cada vez que tosía arrojaba algo de sangre hacia afuera, se veía realmente mal-

- Ahh... No me toques... -exclamó Suyin horrorizada mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás al verla acercarse- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

- Suyin ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Intenté venir a ayudarte, pero enloqueciste y comenzaste a golpearme sin piedad alguna -le respondió con miedo-

- No era a ti, peleaba con mi doble!

- ¿Qué doble? ¿Ahora así me llamas? -le replicó al instante- Creí que ahora que ayudabas al avatar a detener esta locura podrías recuperar mi confianza, pero no esperaba que me hirieras otra vez... ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

- No, Suyin... no es así yo... -dijo Kuvira mientras intentó extender la mano hacia la matriarca para ayudarla a levantarse pero Suyin le tomó la mano y la golpeó en el labio haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Kuvira retira la mano de su rostro y observa como había comenzado a sangrar también. Levantó la mirada y contempló a Suyin corriendo como podía alejándose de ella. Llena de impotencia, Kuvira apuró el paso para ir tras ella...

- Su espera... No te vayas...

Estaba tan metida en alcanzarla y pedirle disculpas por haberla lastimado que no se dió cuenta cuando la escena comenzó a cambiar.

El sol fue oscurecido por una gruesa capa de metal que la envolvió a ambas con su techo. La tierra fue cubierta por metal y comenzaron a aparecer objetos diversos a cada lado de la habitación... ¿Dónde estaban?

Kuvira se detuvo al verse metida en esa guarida de metal que había aparecido de la nada... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una ilusión?

Por loco que pareciera, ese lugar le parecía muy familiar.

Mientras tanto las risas de Suyin comenzaron a escucharse como un eco retumbante en las paredes de aquella estructura metálica.

- ¡ERES UNA ABOMINACIÓN KUVIRA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! -le gritó la voz, que parecía amplificarse a medida que el lugar se tornaba más y más cerrado-

- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Kuvira confundida al ver a todas partes-

- ¿No lo reconoces? ¡Tú misma lo construiste! ¡Mira mejor! -respondió la voz cruel y burlona de Suyin-

Kuvira se detuvo por un momento, conservando la calma y observó cada parte de aquella habitación metálica, trató de reconocer cada objeto y cada parte, de hecho tocó el metal en la pared y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

Estaba dentro del coloso...!

¿Pero... cómo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de la mansión Sato se abrió y apareció Asami ayudando al algo debilitado Baraz a caminar con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Sus heridas le dolían y lo hacían gruñir con cada paso...

- Ya casi, ya estamos aquí... -dice Asami antes de dejarlo sentar en el sofá donde cayó como muerto perdido de dolor- ¿Estarás bien?

- Eso creo -contesta él- gracias por sacarme de allí, pero estoy preocupado por tu amigo, creo que deberíamos...

- Mako es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo -lo interrumpió de repente, siquiera pensando un segundo en si pudiese estar bien o no-

De inmediato Sato fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se puso frente a Baraz mientras lo veía a los ojos.

- ¿Puedes levantar los brazos? -él lo intenta, pero los baja luego de unos centímetros por no aguantar el dolor de las costillas-

- Lo siento -suspira él-

- Descuida -le dice mientras toma una tijera y comienza a recortar su camisa hasta abrirla a la mitad, lo empujó suavemente hasta el espaldar del sofá y con una gaza humedecida comenzó a limpiar sus heridas-

- Uh... Uh... Duele... -se quejó Baraz-

- Tengo que curarte -le responde. Baraz cayó pues sabía que ella tenía razón...

Dedicó unos segundos a verla fijamente.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas a mi y no a tu amigo? -pregunta Baraz. Asami suspira y busca sus ojos para luego responderle-

- Te debo la vida Baraz, tú me salvaste a mi... No pensé que lo hicieras.

- No podía dejar que te hiciera daño... Khan le ha hecho daño a demasiadas personas ya... -La mira unos segundos- Asami..

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonta de meterte en el círculo de Khan sabiendo que corrías peligro?

- Pensé que si me hacía pasar por una unificada, podría descubrir algunos secretos sobre Khan que nos ayudaran a vencerlo... Pero todo salió mal -se lamenta-

- Oye... Al menos pudiste sacarme a mi -la anima Baraz- no todo fue malo

- Tienes razón -sonríe ella-

- Y... ¿Cómo es que te liberaste de la unificación? Y ¿Qué es esa técnica que usaste para liberarme a mi? ¿De dónde la conoces?

Asami se levanta y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, sus ojos parecieron perderse entre los recuerdos mientras con su voz algo baja, dijo...

- Es una larga historia, pasó hace casi 6 meses cuando Korra y yo seguíamos en el mundo espiritual...

**Flash Back...**

"Me encantaba levantarme temprano cada día para ir a explorar, el mundo espiritual es un lugar hermoso" -Narra Asami- "Korra por su parte prefería dormir hasta tarde, ¿Quién la culpa? Luego de luchar tanto por el universo merecía un descanso, ¿No?"

"Me fascinaba el aura que se emanaba del mundo espiritual, de alguna forma me sentía conectada a mi lado más espiritual estando allí. El equilibrio que había traído Korra era tan fuerte, que cualquier ser humano podría sentir esa energía y dejarse influir por ella. Cada vez, iba a explorar a lugares más lejanos y adentrados de aquel mundo, y siempre lograba sentirme más llena de esa energía"

"Entonces... Una mañana cualquiera... Solo pasó..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando aquella luz tenue le dió en la cara. Despertó debajo de aquel hermoso árbol y en medio de aquel prado hermoso y extenso, Korra estaba a su lado acurrucada y profundamente dormida. Sato sonrío al verla y se levantó sacando su cámara fotográfica del bolso y luego atándolo a su espalda. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al avatar, Asami se marchó sola adentrándose cada vez más en aquel sendero que jamás hasta ese día había tomado.

Sacó su cámara y tomó algunas fotos a los espíritus que danzaban en los árboles o flotaban libremente en el aire. Había llegado a una especie de jungla en la cual la luz espiritual traspasaba los ojales e iluminaba el suelo verdoso.

De pronto...

- Asami... -susurró una voz femenina de repente asustando un poco a la bella Sato, quien miró a ambos lados-

- ¿Quién está allí?

- ¡Asami...! -volvió a susurrar la voz que parecía emanar de algún lugar del bosque y perderse en la inmensidad de este- No tengas miedo...

- ¡Muéstrate! -exclamó con nerviosismo-

- Detrás de ti

- AAAHHH -gritó aterrada Sato al oír la voz a sus espaldas y se fue sentada al suelo. Levantó la mirada y quedó en blanco por aquello que vió-

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó aquel ser-

- No... No puede ser -exclamó Asami-

Sato estaba sin palabras. Frente a ella una réplica exacta de su entero ser la miraba con ojos sinceros disparando los miedos más profundos de la ojos verdes... ¿Por qué se estaba viendo así misma? ¿Qué era eso?

- Déjame ayudarte -le dijo la doble mientras extendía la mano hacia ella pero Asami se negó a tomarla mirándola con desconfianza-

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Hola Asami -le sonrió- soy lo que hay dentro de ti.

- ¿Dentro de mi? No entiendo... ¿Eres una clase de espíritu o algo?

- No exactamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué puedo verte y... tocarte? -exclama luego de pincharla con uno de sus dedos en el brazo-

- El mundo espiritual presenta una energía muy poderosa, el avatar ha traído vientos de cambio a este lugar y tú pareces estar conectada con esa energía... Es por eso que puedes verme.

Asami la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender.

- Dijiste que eras lo que hay dentro de mi... ¿Eso qué significa?

- Cuando la energía espiritual es tan poderosa como ahora, muchas cosas internas, invisibles, toman formas diversas y se vuelven reales. Así como en los períodos de oscuridad tus miedos más intensos pueden apoderarse de ti, en los momentos de luz como este, tu mejor parte, la más espiritual puede mostrarse ante tus ojos.

- ¿Tú eres mi parte más espiritual? -La doble asiente- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Puedo sentir como este período de luz no será duradero Asami -dijo la doble- la corrupción pronto alcanzará a todos y los peores miedos de la gente comenzarán a hacer estragos en ellos y convertirlos en seres malvados y oscuros. Te necesito para que seas un foco de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo podría yo ayudar?

- No todas los humanos se conectan tanto a la energía espiritual como tú, es por eso que puedes verme. Si nos unimos, la oscuridad no podrá alcanzarte cuando llegue finalmente... Te ayudaré a liberarte a ti misma y a los demás...

- No... No estoy segura -dice Asami luciendo algo confundida-

- No tienes que temerme, si me mantienes contigo, nada malo te pasará. Korra necesitará tu ayuda, tus amigos también...

Asami suspira y se acerca a su doble para verla cara a cara. Parecía estarse viendo en un espejo, era fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

- Quiero ayudar -dijo Asami-

Con eso la doble tocó su hombro mientras exclamaba...

- Quizás te sientas algo débil después de nuestra unión y puede que no recuerdes esta conversación una vez que cruces el portal espiritual hacia el mundo humano. Pero siempre estaré contigo y sabrás encontrarme en el momento indicado.

Inmediatamente la doble de Asami comenzó a deshacerse en una especie de luz clara y blanquecina que fue absorbida por la Asami verdadera, como si aquella luz entrara por sus poros y penetrara en su ser completamente, de manera tan pacífica pero aun así tan intensa que la hizo irse de rodillas.

Sus ojos brillaron de un blanco virginal, parecido al color de los ojos de Korra al estar en estado avatar, pero esto representaba algo diferente, la pureza espiritual de Asami estaba dentro de ella, era una ahora. Había sido unificada.

Entonces todo lo que sabía su doble, toda la información que esta traía consigo, Asami pudo verla también, incluyendo aquella advertencia de que la corrupción espiritual llegaría a ambos mundos.

Se tambaleó de rodillas un rato hasta desmayarse al suelo cuando apenas escuchaba la voz de Korra hablarle luego de aparecer de repente en su auxilio.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Baraz estaba sorprendido escuchando cada palabra que Asami decía con el mismo rostro vacío con el cual había iniciado esos recuerdos.

- ... No recordé todo esto que me había pasado sino hasta cuando fui absorbida por mi doble espiritual malvada.

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

- Al primer momento que fui absorbida si obtuve la malicia de mi doble, incluso me enfrenté a Korra cuando vino a verme, pero luego algo comenzó a pasar dentro de mi.

- ¿Algo como qué? -Asami lo miró a los ojos de forma penetrante al decir-

- Algo... muy parecido... a una guerra!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una gran explosión se desató en aquel pedazo de tierra y grandes trozos de rocas salieron disparadas hacia la anciana ciega quien utilizando sus manos y pies para hacer control como si bailara una rítmica danza desvió cada roca de su lugar.

De pronto Korra se propulsa hacia ella con suma rapidez arrojándole una llamarada de fuego pero Toph creó una gran muralla que la protegió de las llamas y luego la pateó con fuerza para arrojarla como un misil de vuelta hacia la morena pero Korra puso sus manos para detener el proyectil no pudiendo evitar arrastrarse hacia atrás con la piedra.

De pronto Toph siente una ola de calor venir hacia ella y se quita de inmediato cuando Mako le aparece en frente lanzándole medias lunas de fuego. El ojos dorados corrió hacia ella arrojando un puño de fuego pero Toph despegó su brazalete de metal e hizo que este golpeara la muñeca de Mako desviando su ataque. Luego encajó una piedra en su estómago y cuando este se inclinó de dolor, hizo que salieran tres columnas que golpearon su pecho y lo arrojaron de espaldas al suelo.

Medio segundo después, Toph empujó su espalda hacia atrás al momento que una inmensa roca rozaba su rostro. Voltea y siente la esencia del maestro tierra Bolin atacándola de frente.

El ojos verdes golpeó la tierra y esta comenzó a derretirse haciendo que la lava saliera disparada hacia ella, pero Toph se elevó así misma en una columna de concreto que la levantó 4 metros por encima del mar de lava.

- Mako... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Korra mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

- Si, estoy bien.. -le responde- y ¡Mira! Bolin ha atrapado a Toph, no puede escapar.

Korra voltea y observa sorprendida como Bolin había creado una extensa piscina de lava que se extendía por una inmensa circunferencia. Toph estaba justo en medio de aquel océano de lava ardiente suspendida únicamente por aquella delgada columna. Ella no podía hacer lava control para escapar y de ninguna manera podría saltar tan alto como para caer en tierra seca.

- Parece que la tenemos! -dice Korra-

- Bolin, extiende el pozo de lava -le grita Mako a su hermano-

- Estoy en eso! -respondió antes de seguir agrandando la ardiente tierra derretida y achicando las posibilidades de escapar de Toph-

Pero la anciana nunca perdió la calma aunque pudiese sentir el calor en sus pies. Luego de un rato de pensar en silencio cuál sería su próximo movimiento, la anciana extendió sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda e hizo que la columna se moviera trayéndola consigo en el tope.

- NO! ¡VA A ESCAPAR! -replicó Bolin al verla venírsele encima junto con aquella columna-

- NO LO HARÁ! -exclamó el ojos dorados antes de correr a toda velocidad hasta aproximarse lo más posible a la línea de guerra y entonces se abalanzó hacia adelante parándose con sus manos y juntando sus piernas las movió en forma de abanico generando una poderosa medialuna de fuego que impactó justo en la mitad de la columna sobre la cual estaba Toph haciéndola pedazos.

Toph estuvo unos segundos en el aire y cayó de mala manera al suelo pero logró estabilizarse clavando sus dedos en el suelo para mitigar el golpe de la caída.

Pero cuando se levantó, se dió cuenta de algo...

- Se acabó Toph, estás rodeada. -Dijo Korra. La anciana pudo sentir como rodeándola en un círculo estaba el avatar, el maestro lava y fuego cubriendo cada lado de escape. Realmente estaba rodeada-

Nuevamente, la anciana no perdió la calma, simplemente se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

Golpeó el suelo y despegó tres rocas que arrojó rápidamente en la dirección de cada uno. Mako destrozó la suya con una patada de fuego y luego arrojó una llamarada hacia el rostro de Toph pero ella lo esquivó mientras arrojaba otra roca hacia Korra. La morena desvió el ataque y se lo devolvió. Inmediatamente Bolin atacó también. Golpes de aire, fuego y tierra iban y venían pero Toph esquivaba cada uno simplemente girándose, arqueando su espalda y agachándose como si bailara una coreografía.

Frustrada, Korra arrojó un golpe de viento a la anciana pero esta lo esquivó rápidamente y Bolin fue impactado por este golpe desviando el ataque de la roca que acababa de arrojar, esta golpeó a Mako en el pecho y lo hizo arrastrarse unos centímetros. Toph extendió sus manos hacia afuera y salieron columnas de concreto que golpearon a los tres chicos y los arrojaron varios metros en el aire hasta caer nuevamente al suelo con violencia. Ya estaban bastante lastimados por los golpes y Toph se veía más fresca que nunca.

La bandida ciega traqueó su cuello relajada dando tiempo para que los chicos se volvieran a levantar.

Antes de pasar demasiado tiempo, Korra saltó sobre Toph disparándole un látigo de agua pero Toph de un salto esquivó el ataque y al caer hizo que la tierra girara debajo de Korra haciéndola quedar de espaldas a Toph. La anciana le destrozó una roca en la columna al instante.

Al siguiente segundo Toph extendió sus manos al frente y atajó una enorme roca que venía como un misil hacia ella, no evitando arrastrarse unos centímetros. Destroza la piedra con sus puños y siente a Bolin venírsele encima propulsado por tierra control. Toph por su parte tomó de nuevo su brazalete del brazo y lo arrojó con maestría como si de un boomerang se tratara. Bolin no vió venir esa fría y dura pieza de metal hasta que sintió el golpe en su frente. Perdió el control de su técnica y se vino abajo él y su montaña de tierra sepultándolo en un santiamén.

Toph escupió al suelo y pateado con fuerza creó una columna que golpeó a Bolin en la espalda y lo mandó a volar sacándolo desde abajo de aquellos escombros.

Un silencio profundo se dejó escuchar en aquel valle. Con sus pies Toph podía cubrir un rango muy alto y estaba sintiendo como Korra seguía en el suelo tirada a unos metros al este y Bolin 3 metros al sur. Pero no podía sentir a nadie más...

- Van dos... queda uno -dijo Toph- ¿Dónde estará ese maestro fuego?

De pronto sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y en ese mismo segundo su espalda se arqueó en C al momento que una flama de fuego rozaba su rostro. Mako se había propulsado en el aire para que ella no pudiera sentirlo y con una voltereta hacia adelante intentó noquearla con un puño de fuego pero los reflejos de Toph le permitieron esquivar el ataque.

- Allí estás! -dijo para sí mientras utilizaba sus manos para estamparlo de cara contra el suelo agrietándolo en sus contornos-

Sin remordimiento alguno caminó sobre el cuerpo de Mako pisando su columna y deteniéndose a ver complacida la escena.

Los tres miembros del equipo Avatar estaban sin fuerza en el suelo, muy heridos y sin energías. Parecía que finalmente, todo había llegado a su final...

... Y esta guerra, finalmente tenía un ganador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de aquel coloso no pudiendo evitar sentirse perdida de vez en cuando. Hacía más de un año que no estaba dentro de ese pedazo de metal y ya había olvidado los intrincados atajos de este. La maestra tierra estaba buscando alguien con quien enfrentarse, pero parecía que más bien huía de esa voz burlona que se reía de fondo a carcajadas como si de una película de horror se tratara. El que estuvieran encerrados dentro del coloso solo hacía que esas risas se amplificaran atormentando la cabeza de la ojos verdes.

- ¡BASTA! -gritaba desesperada con las manos en los oídos- ¡MUÉSTRATE!

- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! -le respondió la voz de Suyin. Kuvira voltea y la ve, quedando casi sin aire y muerta del susto-

Suyin parecía muy sombría, nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan malvada. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de ella?

- ¡Tú no eres real! -dijo Kuvira-

- ¿Reconoces esto? -pregunta la matriarca abriendo sus brazos de par en par- tú creaste este monstruo y destruiste Zaofu y Ciudad República con él... ¿Sabes cuanta gente inocente murió por tus ataques?

- No te escucharé, no te escucharé... -repetía con las manos en los oídos-

- ¡CIENTOS! -le gritó- tuve que ir a Ciudad República a ayudar a Lin a recoger los cadáveres... ¡Eres un monstruo, Kuvira! ¡No tienes salvación! ¡EL MUNDO ESTÁ MEJOR SIN TI!

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! -gritó desesperada mientras arrojaba una placa metálica al rostro de Suyin pero ella la atajó con su mano justo antes de que alcanzara su rostro y luego la lanzó al suelo mientras reía-

- ¿Intentas hacerle daño a quien te rescató de la miseria otra vez, niña ingrata? -la regañó- No pensé que estuviese viviendo con el enemigo todo este tiempo, debí dejarte morir en las calles del reino tierra cuando estabas pasando hambre -exclamó con tanto odio contenido en sus palabras que las lágrimas en los ojos de Kuvira comenzaron a desprenderse y recorrer sus mejillas- ¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA! ¡ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA EL LEGADO BEIFONG!

- Perdóname madre... por favor... -rogó al irse de rodillas al suelo y llorar de arrepentimiento. Kuvira sabía que había hecho cosas terribles, pero se sentía arrepentida y trataba de cambiar, no merecía tal tortura-

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡Tú no tienes perdón! ¡Le hiciste daño a mi familia, A MI FAMILIA! Te perseguiré por siempre para recordarte la clase de basura que eres!

Inmediatamente Suyin tomó una pieza metálica y amarró el cuello de Kuvira con ella golpeándola de una pared y haciendo que comenzara a forcejear por algo de aire. Kuvira rasgó con sus uñas las paredes del coloso y los metales comenzaron a desprenderse cada vez más. El desespero de Kuvira era tal que el gran robot estaba cayéndose a pedazos con cada golpe que ella le asestaba.

- ¿Vas a destruir también al coloso? ¿Tu creación? -le grita Suyin-

- Es...te... no es... el.. coloso... -exclamaba Kuvira con dificultad por falta de aire-

Con sus puños golpeó con muchas más fuerza y toda la estructura se vino abajo tapizándolas a ambas. Toneladas de metal las cubrieron y Kuvira cayó finalmente al suelo de rodillas.

Su respiración había vuelto a sus pulmones, ya no estaba ahogándose. Y tampoco sentía esa pesada carga en su espalda. Abre los ojos y el coloso ya no estaba. Estaban de vuelta al lugar de la primera batalla.

Suyin lucía extremadamente molesta y Kuvira débil de rodillas al suelo sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en carcajadas.

- ¡MUÉRETE! -gritó la matriarca antes de arrojarle un poderoso golpe al rostro de Kuvira pero ella atajó su puño con la mano y lo detuvo en seco. Su abre sus ojos como platos al momento que Kuvira levanta la mirada y la mira mientras aún sostenía su puño con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo-

- Y tú... no eres Suyin! -con eso Kuvira golpeó el estómago de la doble y la gran cuchilla metálica que escondía en su manga traspasó el abdomen de Suyin arrancándole un gran grito de horror y la sangre le salpicó en la cara. Entonces la cara de Suyin comenzó a desfigurarse y a convertirse en el rostro de Kuvira petrificado por el dolor- Ya no tengo más miedo de ti... Puedes irte al infierno.!

Retirando la cuchilla, el cadáver de su doble cayó al suelo y se deshizo segundos después. La maestra metal se dejó caer también cansada pero satisfecha, esta guerra finalmente la tuvo a ella como vencedora.

Le costó tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora lo hacía. Kuvira buscaba un enfrentamiento con alguien igual a ella, pero terminó enfrentándose a sí misma. Su peor parte había muerto ese día, y lo mejor de ella seguía intacto, ahora el futuro no era tan oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra abrió sus ojos y el dolor se apoderó de ella arrancándole un gemido, con debilidad observó hacia un lado y contempló a Mako mal herido y sangrante, lleno de moretones, inconsciente y moribundo. Bolin estaba tirado a varios metros de allí.

Utilizó sus manos para levantarse con torpeza y lentitud, escupiendo algo de sangre y estirando sus rodillas para erguirse. Toph estaba mirándola de frente.

- No entiendo pies ligeros -dice Toph- ¿Por qué no has usado tu estado avatar contra mi?

- Es que... tú no entiendes Toph -respondió Korra con una sonrisa- planeo derrotarte sin tener que hacer uso de él.

Con eso Korra extendió su brazo y arrojó un poderoso golpe de viento hacia Toph pero ella lo esquivó y lanzó una roca de vuelta al avatar, pero Korra saltó por encima de la roca evitando el impacto y al caer golpeó la tierra con sus manos creando una columna de tierra debajo de los pies de Toph que la hizo salir disparada por los aires, en los cuales estaba completamente ciega.

- ¡MAKO, AHORA! -gritó Korra.

Al instante, el maestro fuego abrió sus ojos y contempló a Toph surcando los cielos sin control alguno. Se levantó con una acrobacia y utilizando sus pies disparó una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Toph. Las llamas fueron justo directo a sus pies.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó al momento que la anciana comenzaba a caer a tierra buscando estabilidad pero siendo presa del dolor.

- Korra, agua! -dijo Bolin mientras lanzaba un balde del líquido al aire a lo cual la morena inmediatamente tomó control del mismo y extendió una fina capa de hielo sobre el suelo en el cual Toph iba a caer-

- No podrás usar la tierra control! -exclamó la ojos azules mientras congelaba la fracción de tierra-

Toph cayó de pie al suelo buscando la estabilidad de su elemento para lograr finalmente verlos, pero un frío insoportable se mezcló con el horrible ardor de la quemada y todo se volvió confuso para la anciana, finalmente cayó al suelo en medio de gritos de horror y Korra la apresó en una prisión de tierra.

Por fin pudieron todos suspirar.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Korra! -dijo Mako emocionado corriendo a abrazar a la morena. Ella recibió con sorpresa aquel abrazo, sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza a él. Estaba feliz.

Entonces él abrió sus ojos recordándolo todo y sonrojándose sobremanera la dejó ir, apenado.

- Lo siento yo... No quise...

- ¡HERMANITO! -gritó Bolin mientras abrazaba a su hermano por la espalda presionando su estómago y casi dejándolo sin aire al levantarlo en peso con cariño- ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!

- Oye oye Bo, calmado -exclamó Mako-

- Me alegra que todos estén bien -dijo Korra mientras abrazaba a ambos hermanos-

- No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti -exclamó Mako-

- Ni yo sin ustedes. -respondió ella-

Con eso los chicos voltearon hacia Toph y la vieron encerrada en aquella prisión de arena con los ojos abiertos y clavados en ellos, como siempre tenía una calma de ultratumba, parecía no tener ninguna emoción. Seguramente no podía ver absolutamente nada debido a sus pies quemados y tampoco podía hacer control, pero su rostro estaba totalmente serio e inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? -pregunta Bolin- No podemos dejarla...

- Creo que sé cómo puedo traerla de vuelta -dice Mako-

- ¿Cómo? -pregunta la ojos azules-

- Tuve una conversación con Zaheer...

- ¿¡CON QUIEEEEN!? -gritó Bolin con dramatismo-

- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso Mako?

- Eso no importa, solo saquémosla de aquí y...

De pronto la circunferencia de tierra que atrapaba a Toph comenzó a moverse en reversa y alejarse de los chicos sin explicación alguna, como si alguien la estuviera atrayendo. Entonces cuando los chicos levantan la mirada para ver qué pasaba, se encontraron con la escena de que los gemelos Wing y Wei eran quienes atraían a la anciana.

Y no estaban solos...

Suyin, y el resto de la familia Beifong incluyendo a Lin estaban con ellos. Los ojos de todos parpadeaban de azul, todos ellos estaban unificados.

- Oh no... -exclamó Korra horrorizada-

- ¡Se arrepentirán por lastimar a mi madre! -gritó Suyin con rabia-

- ¡KORRA DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ! -gritó Mako al instante al ver que todos aquellos poderosos maestros tierra saltaron todos en el aire para atacarlos en conjunto-

Sin perder tiempo, Korra se puso en frente de los hermanos y juntando sus puños entró violentamente en estado avatar, al momento que una pared de polvo se levantó cubriéndolos a ellos instantáneamente y perdiéndolos del radar de los Beifong.

Suyin y Lin se juntaron en un movimiento certero de manos para invalidar aquella nube inmensa de polvo. Pero al disiparse esta, observaron rabiosos como ninguno de los tres chicos se encontraban en la escena, solo un agujero tapado con lava seca se podía divisar desde allí. Habían escapado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baraz seguía escuchando a Asami atentamente, quien parecía estarle abriendo su corazón.

- ...Un día después de la posesión, comencé a sentir como dentro de mi se llevaba a cabo una especie de guerra. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo luchaba por expulsar a mi doble maligno. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de mi primera unificación en el mundo espiritual volvieron a mi y fue claro lo que pasaba.

- Ahora entiendo -dice Baraz- tu doble de luz te prometió que no dejaría que la oscuridad llegara a ti, por eso expulsó a tu doble oscuro poco después de que te consumiera.

- Ya yo estaba unificada con mi parte espiritual, así que mis miedos más intensos no tuvieron cabida dentro de mi.

- ¿Fue tu doble espiritual la que te enseñó la técnica con la cual me liberaste?

Asami lo mira a los ojos.

- No soy yo quien la hace, es la doble es dentro de mi es quien la realiza, ella también me dijo que me llenaría de poder para ayudar a aquellos que fueron unificados, y creo que a eso se refería.

- Así que... ¿Eres la única en el mundo que ha sido unificada por su lado bueno antes que el malo? -Asami asiente- wow, debe ser genial sentirse tan pura.

- Mi doble me dijo que yo debía ayudar a Korra a vencer a los dobles espirituales. Tengo que aprender a realizar la técnica por mi misma...

- Tranquila, pronto lo descubrirás. Sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más, solo he conocido a una persona tan valiente como tú. -dice mientras la anima poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sato, y ella sonríe-

- Khan no ha de estar feliz con esto -dice Asami luego de recuperar su seriedad- Pero estoy segura de que si logramos derrotarlo, todo esto habrá acabado finalmente.

Baraz mira con sorpresa y algo de inquietud a la bella Sato, quien notó que algo no andaba bien. Su corazón latió más deprisa al escuchar la pregunta del maestro fuego...

- No lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Khan ni siquiera es el problema, Asami.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Él empezó con toda esta locura! ¡Él es el enemigo! ¿No?

- Es verdad, él es el primer unificado, pero solo es un lacayo más de un espíritu más poderoso así como yo lo fui de él.

- ¿Un espíritu más poderoso? ¡Pero tú lo dijiste..! ¡Él fue el primer unificado! ¿No es él el más poderoso?

- ¿Y quién crees que dio inicio a toda esta corrosión espiritual? Khan fue solo el primero en caer y sirvió como mensajero, pero hay un mal mayor que aún no ha aparecido, seguramente sigue en el mundo espiritual.

- ¿Y qué lo detiene?

- No lo sé, pero no creo que tarde demasiado en aparecer.

Llena de horror y con sumo susto, Asami preguntó al maestro fuego quien anteriormente fue sirviente de Khan.

- ¿Y quién es ese espíritu?

Baraz suspira derrotado.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera Khan conocía su identidad cuando me habló de él.

- ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a alguien a quien ni siquiera hemos visto?

Baraz observó a la bella Sato con cara de suma preocupación al decir.

- ... Tal parece que esta guerra no ha terminado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan caminaba hacia una especie de cueva oscura en la cual la poca luz que entraba apenas iluminaba a medias una especie de capa oscura que cubría el contorno del cuerpo de un segundo sombrío y misterioso.

Khan cae de rodillas reverentemente y poniendo su puño a tierra, exclama.

- Oh mi señor...

- Khan, dame noticias -dijo aquel espectro desconocido-

- Hemos hecho bastantes avances, hay muchos nuevos unificados entre ellos los maestros más poderosos del mundo... -titubea- solo hemos tenido algunas complicaciones.

- ¿Qué... tipo... de complicaciones? -preguntó de forma pausada y amenazante-

- El Avatar sigue libre al igual que sus amigos, uno de ellos, el maestro fuego, logró vencer a su doble antes de ser unificado y la chica novia del avatar logró liberarse de la unificación. Además parece que desarrollan una técnica de limpieza espiritual para liberar a los que fueron unificados.

- Esperaba más de mi lacayo de mayor confianza -dijo el ser-

- Ya me he encargado de eso mi señor -exclama Khan- he asignado a la maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo acabar con esas ratas asquerosas y eliminarlas de la faz de la tierra antes de que sean un verdadero problema para mi movimiento.

- Muy bien Khan... Quizás no seas tan patético después de todo -le dijo- El movimiento unificatorio sigue su curso y nada puede detenerlo, pronto, el mundo entero vivirá una nueva era de poderío y grandeza.

Con eso el espectro se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia Khan. Una pequeña fracción de luz que iluminaba la parte de abajo de su capa fue iluminando más arriba a medida que el espectro se acercaba a Khan, entonces la luz subió desde el pecho subiendo por el cuello de él.

Khan abrió sus ojos de par en par al contemplarlo.

Una máscara roja y negra con un simbolismo demoniaco apareció en escena cubriendo el rostro de aquel ser. Las rayas y curvaturas de la máscara le daban un aspecto pavoroso, pero su identidad seguía oculta.

- ¿Estás conmigo o no? -preguntó el misterioso ser. Khan nuevamente se inclinó de forma respetuosa y exclamó-

- Cuente conmigo para completar la unificación del mundo... Mi señor!

Por detrás de la máscara, aquel espíritu malvado sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, I did it again xDDD Más intrigas señores :D<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :) Si les gustó o lo odiraron, por favor indícamelo en tu review.**

**En fin, varias cosas se han esclarecido, como por ejemplo lo ocurrido con Asami, que se remonta hasta cuando ambas estaban aún de vacaciones.**

**Por otra parte se descubre que la entera familia Beifong ha sido unificada y no conforme con eso se revela que Khan es lo menos de lo que hay que preocuparse :O :O :O**

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora!? ¿Les gusta el rumbo que está tomando?**

**Amo que se parezca un tanto a mi amada saga LDDK.**

**Gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews, ustedes son los mejores.**

**En fin, nos leemos luego.**

**Prota Makorrian, Out!**


	12. Monsters Like Torture

**SAAAAP! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno aprovechando el finde para ver si actualizaba esto (Sorry por A-617 estoy trancado para el humor right now, pero no he abandonado la historia)**

**En fin, les traigo esta conti para ver si les gusta. Yo diría que ya estamos avanzaditos en la historia, a ver cuantos caps más me salen.**

**Ehmm... No tuve tiempo de ponerme a corregir este cap así que si ven horrores ortográficos o gramaticales del tamaño de Júpiter, favor pasarlo por alto xDDD Gracias por vuestra comprensión. (?)**

**No les quito más tiempo, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Makorrian Love<strong>

* * *

><p>La densa neblina no se apartaba de la ciudad. El frío recorría cada esquina como una sentencia de muerte, las calles parecían cristales solidificados por el gélido clima y el sol ni siquiera se avistaba en aquel cielo ennegrecido por las solidificadas nubes que chocaban entre sí creando un estruendo espantoso que sacudía el mundo de los vivos con violencia cada vez más continua.<p>

Si, ese día pintaba a ser uno de los más oscuros de su clase. Como un sacrilegio de muerte.

La luz del portal parecía ser la única que ocultaba la ciudad de la oscuridad del cielo, acompañado del inmenso silencio de aquel corazón espiritual de la república unida. De pronto una sombra traspasó el portal de dentro hacia afuera, un ser pasó la barrera al mundo de los vivos y su uniforme metálico lo delató...

Khan.

El maestro metal observó los cielos nublados, se acercaba una tormenta. Contempló aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía tener una afinidad por lo oscuro, pero entonces supo que no estaba solo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese llenar completamente sus pulmones de oxígeno, sintió como un látigo de metal venía a toda velocidad hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y actuando con rapidez, intentó detenerlo con su mano, pero entonces un punzante dolor recorre su palma. Un respingo dió mientras su mirada comenzaba a ver la sangre salir de su mano. El extremo de aquel cable de metal era una púa filosa que había traspasado su palma. Khan apretó los dientes intentando soportar el dolor mientras con su otra mano trataba de retirar el metal con cuidado de no dañar aun más sus articulaciones, pero de pronto... Otro metal frío disparado desde el lado opuesto se clavó en su otra palma dejándolo imposibilitado para hacer control.

Entonces los cables se extendieron a cada lado obligando a Khan a abrir sus brazos de par en par mientras gruñía de dolor y caía de rodillas al suelo. Estaba como crucificado mientras la sangre seguía manchando la arena del suelo, entonces escuchó unos pasos y una sombra ennegreció su panorama.

Con una sonrisa algo cínica en sus labios de forma masoquista levantó su mirada y observó cas disfrutando de su dolor al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Era la gran unificadora.

La ojos verdes observó a su némesis derrotado e inmóvil y con una mirada llena de satisfacción y poderío, exclamó.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

Dicho esto, el panorama de Khan se oscureció por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Monsters Like Torture<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mirada se restauró cuando aquel cobertor negro le fue quitado de la cabeza con violencia y contempló de nuevo el rostro de su captora. Estaban en medio de quién sabe dónde metidos en una cabaña de madera algo deteriorada, solo se escuchaba un silencio atronador desde afuera. No había nada ni nadie a kilómetros...<p>

Podía sentirlo...

Solo estaban ellos dos, un cielo nublado y todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar.

Sus manos imposibilitadas estaban atadas y suspendidas por unos cobertores de titanio sobre su cabeza. Su torso estaba desnudo y sus pies estaban atados a cadenas del mismo modo. Verse tan derrotado y sin salida le provocó cierta alegría al maestro metal quien sonreía aunque sabía que estaba perdido. Kuvira estaba frente a él contemplando su reflejo en la hoja de un filoso cuchillo de metal.

- Qué irónico es esto -exclamó Khan mientras en su tono de voz se podía sentir el dolor que le provocaba ese encierro- ¿Te estás vengando por lo que yo te hice a ti, verdad?

- Y a ti parece divertirte, es como si no supieras que estás perdido -dijo Kuvira en una pose peligrosamente tranquila-

- Escuché que también derrotaste a tu doble espiritual, Kuvira, eso me llena de orgullo -respondió utilizando todo el sarcasmo que le permitió esa sonrisa- Ustedes realmente están haciéndome quedar mal en mis planes de unificación... Y no estoy feliz con eso -dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada sombría-

- A diferencia de ti que sí te dejaste vencer por tu doble espiritual, es tan decepcionante... ¿Dónde quedó el poderoso maestro metal que solías ser?

- ¡Dime qué quieres! -replicó- No me digas que viniste a hablar conmigo sobre lo hermoso que es estar libre de tu doble espiritual, mostrándome recuerdos sentimentales que hagan que el viejo Khan vuelva...

- No -exclamó Kuvira con relajo mientras tomando una especie de saco lo tiraba en la mesa para luego desenrollarlo desenfundando varios implementos de tortura. Khan observó aquello con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio. Kuvira por su parte tomó una especie de daga corta de metal muy filosa y caminando hacia su compañero hasta que estuvieran tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, le dijo- Vengo a mostrarte lo que les pasa a los cobardes que se dejan absorber por sus dobles.

Khan se mantuvo en silencio, algo nervioso debido a la sonrisa para nada equilibrada de Kuvira.

- A los monstruos como nosotros les gusta la tortura, ¿No?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas al momento que intentas no llorar como un bebé mientras te hago pedazos los huesos ¿Te parece?

El ojos verdes miró con demasiada rabia a su actual némesis apretando sus dientes y no pudiendo evitar sentirse frustrado. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y si todavía tenía esa persona vengativa dentro, sabía que estaba perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tierra se abrió por debajo en una circunferencia frente a aquella cueva a las afueras de la ciudad al momento que Bolin era el primero en salir. Su ropa estaba algo rasgada y tenía algunos moretones. Extendió su mano dentro del agujero y Korra estrechó su mano con él saliendo más adelante. Mako salió segundos después.

Los tres chicos se veían agotados por aquella violenta pelea que acababan de tener. Bolin salió corriendo a recostarse en una roca para buscar poner recta su columna, Korra se veía bastante molesta y Mako parecía el más sereno como siempre con sus brazos cruzados sin omitir muchas palabras.

- Mi espalda está matándome! -se queja Bolin-

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser que todos los Beifongs se hayan dejado vencer por sus dobles! ¡Es patético!

- Korra, no se trata de una pelea física ¿No lo has entendido aún? -intervino Mako-

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¡Porque esa pelea que tuvimos con Toph fue bastante física para mí!

- ¿Ya van a comenzar a discutir ustedes dos? -preguntó Bolin con algo de miedo. Korra le sonríe y mientras se frota la nuca, responde-

- No estamos peleando Bo, de hecho nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante, es que estoy algo frustrada. Pero Mako tiene razón -prosigue- él es el único de nosotros que ha podido vencer a su doble, ¿Quién mejor que él para decirnos cómo derrotarlos?

- Los dobles somos nosotros mismos chicos -dice Mako- nuestros miedos y desesperanzas, todo aquello a lo que le tememos, es una encarnación de todo eso que nos caza hasta que nos rendimos y luego toma control de nosotros.

- ¿Es como lo peor viviendo dentro de ti? -preguntó la morena-

- Algo parecido.

- Yo pensé que eran espíritus.

- No -interrumpe el maestro fuego- eso es lo que Khan quiere que creamos, al ofrecer poder ilimitado al mundo espera que la gente se deje absorber por sus dobles sin presentar ninguna resistencia... El resultado es...

- Un mundo lleno de personas dominadas por el miedo y actuando como lo peor que pueden ser... -razonó Korra impactada interrumpiendo a Mako, entonces miró preocupada al maestro fuego, él conocía muy bien esa mirada-

Esa mirada perdida que solía poner cuando, siendo más joven, estaba preocupada y no tenía una respuesta inteligente que dar. Esa mirada que revelaba que no sabía qué hacer y que no podía hacerlo sola tampoco. Esa mirada que solo encontraba la calma en unos brazos fuertes y unos ojos dorados que sabían hacerla sentir mejor. Hacía años que Mako no veía esa mirada, Korra llevaba tanto tiempo no necesitando protección, que había olvidado como lucía y casi pasaba por alto aquella mirada

- ¿Ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer Mako? -pregunta ella mientras lo veía a los ojos- Yo soy terrible lidiando con mis sentimientos, Ciudad República es un asco en eso... ¿Qué tal si soy absorbida también?

- Korra basta! -dijo Mako mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la obligaba a verlo única y exclusivamente a él- ¿Cómo crees que fueron los recuerdos que mi doble me mostró a mi al atacarme?

- Horribles -responde ella-

- Si yo, un chico maestro fuego cualquiera pudo con eso, seguramente la increíble, poderosa y madura mujer que es el avatar puede con eso y mucho más.

Ella lo ve algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué pareces ser la única persona en toda la ciudad que aún cree en mi?

Él mueve sus manos acariciando los brazos de Korra al responderle con sinceridad...

- Porque te prometí que no importa cuán locas se pusieran las cosas, contarías conmigo. Trato de cumplir mi palabra.

Los ojos de Korra se aguaron al instante y mordió sus labios para ocultar su sentimentalismo. Sin dudarlo abrazó al chico con fuerza amarrando sus brazos a la espalda de él, el cual le corresponde.

- Gracias Mako, sé que eres incondicional.

Bolin levantó la mirada pues seguía recostado en aquella piedra y los vió abrazarse de ese modo, tan encarecido y de manera tan profunda. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y comenzó a sentir esa misma incertidumbre punzante al saber exactamente qué había en el corazón de su hermano, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Solo esperaba que, esto no hiciera que él por querer amar de nuevo, terminara siendo el malo como la última vez que lo intentó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Hey cómo amaneces? -pregunta Sato al entrar de manera furtiva a una de las habitaciones la cual le había cedido a Baraz para que pudiera descansar, pero se sonroja al instante al ver que de manera impertinente había entrado cuando él se estaba vistiendo. Dió un respigo y tapó sus ojos- Ay, perdona, no estoy viendo.

Baraz sonríe por la tontedad de aquella chica y termina de cubrir su torso bien definido con aquella camisa algo gastada y luego se acerca a ella retirando los brazos de sus ojos con sus propias manos y con una sonrisa encantadora, le dice.

- Ya puedes ver.

- Gracias al cielo yo... -se calla de pronto al ver la mirada de extrañamiento que le envió el chico- quiero decir... Qué modales, debí tocar antes de entrar, pensé que seguías dormido.

- Ya no me gusta dormir tanto -responde-

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque mientras más duermes, más posibilidades hay de que tus pesadillas te persigan -recitó aquel chico de forma tan oscura y macabra que dejó a la bella Sato en blanco-

- Ooook... -automáticamente el maestro fuego recuperó su encantadora sonrisa y exclamó-

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar? -con eso siguió su camino hacia la cocina silbando tranquilamente mientras Asami lo veía irse con un leve tic en el ojo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquella cabaña solitaria, la antigua gran unificadora y su rehén seguían siendo los únicos habitantes en aquel pedazo de territorio. Él estaba con el torso desnudo y su piel se había puesto de gallina por el frío que hacía, más sin embargo nunca pareció tener miedo de la maestra metal, al menos no hasta ese momento.

- Necesito que me respondas algunas cosas -exclamó Kuvira-

- Diga usted -contestó burlón-

- Tu movimiento de unificación... ¿Cómo se detiene?

- Creo que ya algunos de tus amigos descubrieron como desunificar a la gente, ¿No estabas enterada? -sonrió-

- Hablo de una forma más general Khan -lo interrumpe mientras tomando dos filosos palillos de metal en cada una de sus manos caminaba hacia él y los ponía sobre cada uno de sus pectorales sin herirlo- me refiero a algo más parecido a un botón de autodestrucción, algo que haga que todo se vaya al diablo y se pueda volver a como se era antes. Supongo que eso tendría que hacerse, desde dentro...

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Kuvira empujó los palillos filosos hacia adelante enterrándolos levemente en la piel de Khan, quien prorrumpió un ligero quejido. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a bajar por su torso a medida que Kuvira empujaba un poco más el metal dentro de su cuerpo y sonreía de forma sádica.

- La unificación no puede ser detenida por nada ni nadie -le responde Khan-

- Sabes que no es cierto, todo tiene su talón de Aquiles... ¿Cuál será el de la unificación espiritual? ¿Serás tú mismo Khan? -rió mientras con sus manos desviaba la trayectoria de los palillos abriendo aún más sus heridas, provocándole un dolor y sangrado más intenso. Observó con placer como Khan cerró sus ojos y arrugó su frente al momento del acto- Uhh... ¿Te gusta eso? Tu corazón está tan cerca, puedo sentir los latidos a través del metal.

Khan abre los ojos y le dice a Kuvira.

- Mátame y nunca tendrás la respuesta que buscas.

- Suena justo -dice ella mientras torcía los palillos aún más dentro de su piel. Por todo su pecho y abdomen goteaba mucha sangre y su pectoral ya se podían avistar los agujeros de aquellas heridas abiertas- Quizás no tengas que decírmelo, yo misma puedo descifrar la verdad.

Con eso Kuvira saca de golpe las astillas ensangrentadas del pecho de Khan y las arroja al suelo. Entonces lo mira a los ojos de forma dominante mientras continúa diciéndole...

- ¿Por qué no comienzas contándome cómo es que fuiste el primer unificado de la historia?

- No tengo por qué contarte nada -replica Khan con molestia-

- ¿Acaso tienes opción?

Khan fija una mirada asesina a Kuvira, al momento que le dice en voz de suma amenaza...

- Siempre hay opciones. Tú por ejemplo tienes la opción de alejarte ahora que puedes, no me tendrás aquí por siempre y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que este juego de ajedrez termine para ti. Te haré sufrir los peores horrores que hayas visto jamás, ni siquiera a tu doble debías temerle... ¡Debes tenerme más miedo a mi y de lo que soy capaz!

Kuvira esboza una carcajada disimulada luego de escuchar aquello para luego mover su mano y atraer hacia ella una especie de recipiente grande de metal el cual emanaba vapor caliente y visible hacia arriba, concentrándose en el techo. Ella se puso detrás del recipiente y comenzó a mover sus manos de forma circular. Khan pudo sentir como lo que estaba en el interior de ese recipiente obedecía los movimientos de la ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó inquieto-

- Es metal hirviente, totalmente moldeable y peligroso y estoy a punto de rociarlo por toda la piel de tu espalda sino me dices lo que quiero saber -Entonces lo mira directo a los ojos y exclama- ¿Qué hacías en el mundo espiritual?

El maestro metal solo pudo quedarse callado y tragar saliva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra estaba vendando una de sus muñecas en aquella cueva solitaria. Bolin había ido en busca de algo para comer y Mako estaba afuera practicando. Entonces la morena comenzó a escuchar un sonido chirriante y continuo a lo cual seguían sonidos de explosiones en las montañas cercanas.

Ella se levantó y salió hacia la abertura de la cueva, entonces, allí lo vió.

Mako estaba con el torso desnudo y su bufanda amarrada en la cintura mientras con sus manos y bajo la luz del inclemente sol comenzaba a generar chispas en sus dedos las cuales comenzaba a dar forma, moldeando las corrientes y convirtiéndolo en un gran relámpago. El maestro fuego manejaba aquella técnica con tanta facilidad y letalidad que asustaba, no parecían haber equivocaciones ni movimientos bruscos, su chi recorría libremente por su cuerpo. Mako extendió su brazo y el rayo salió disparado hacia el frente colisionando en una montaña lejana creando un estruendo y desgajando parte de la base sobre la cual impactó.

Luego de realizar aquella técnica, Mako limpió algo del sudor de su frente con su brazo y tomó un poco de agua, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que Korra lo miraba y fue aproximándose hacia él.

Ella estaba perdida en el torso del maestro fuego, no lo recordaba tan musculoso antes, realmente se había estado entrenando en su faceta como guarda de la ciudad. Sentía algo muy parecido al deseo al ver como las gotas de sudor bajaban por sus pectorales, pasando por su abdomen y se detenían en su cintura, y pensar que ella podía controlar cada gota de su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo ese maestro fuego le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de esa forma?

Se sentía aturdida y sin saber qué pensar. Pero no quería arruinarlo tampoco, al fin y al cabo, simplemente quizás se sentía atraída al ver algo como ese guapo maestro fuego, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada peligroso para su actual vida y relación con Asami. Así que en cuanto a ella, actuaría normal.

- Korra... -exclamó Mako de repente sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, ella tuvo que disimular mientras levantaba la mirada, pues seguía perdida mirando la figura del maestro fuego-

- Mako yo, no te espiaba solo...

- ¿Te gusta el relámpago control? -la interrumpió de inmediato al ver como estaba a punto de incomodarse. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa inmensa-

- Me encanta, es un sub-elemento fantástico. Se ve que tiene tanta adrenalina cuando lo practicas -le confesó-

- El relámpago sirve para desahogarme también -le responde- hay que tener bastante control sobre tus emociones para hacer uno. Para mí, cada relámpago que lanzo es como mis miedos alejándose de mí, me ayuda a despejarme.

- Eso es increíble Mako, de verdad -le sonríe-

- Oye ya tu dominas el metal que es un sub-elemento de la tierra... ¿Quieres aprender a generar un rayo? -le propone, a lo cual ella inmediatamente se emociona de más, pero le dura poco pues después baja su cabeza apenada-

- Sería increíble pero... no podría hacerlo.

- ¿Quién dice que no? ¡Eres el avatar más capaz que conozco!

- Si claro -bufa ella- quedé sin poderes cuando me enfrenté a Amon, sin mi conexión espiritual cuando me enfrenté a Vaatu y Zaheer me dejó traumada y en silla de ruedas...

- ... Y supiste salir adelante pese a todo eso, ahora eres una increíble mujer madura y poderosa que ha vuelto a traer la paz y el equilibrio al mundo las veces que ha hecho falta y eso teniendo menos de la mitad de tu potencial, cualquier otro avatar se hubiese rendido... Tú no -le dice- por eso creo que eres el más capaz de todos.

Korra se sonroja de inmediato y mira apenada al maestro fuego.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?

- No tengo la menor duda de que puedes. -le sonríe-

Con eso Mako extiende su mano hacia ella y la morena la toma dejándose llevar por él. Él cejas arqueada se pone detrás de ella pegando su cuerpo al suyo, la respiración se le entrecortó la morena al sentir sus brazos sobre los suyos guiándolos en movimientos circulares continuos y armónicos.

- El rayo no es más que el chi de tu cuerpo recorriendo por los canales de tus brazos, que son la guía. Tú le das la forma, como el barro que moldeas con tus manos. Si te bloqueas por algún sentir de debilidad tu chi se bloqueará y el rayo te explotará en la cara, por eso debes ser como los maestros agua y dejar fluir todos esos sentimientos contenidos, libera tus miedos y dale forma al relámpago.

- ¿Y qué tal si no puedo hacerlo?

- Yo no pude hacerlo a la primera -responde Mako- pero tuve a alguien que me ayudó. Tú me tienes a mi -dijo él antes de separarse de ella y hacerse a un lado-

- Eso me tranquiliza -responde sin perder el sonrojo-

- Inténtalo Korra -anima Mako- deja que tus miedos fluyan.

Con eso la morena cerró sus ojos dejando salir un pequeño suspiro. Abrió sus piernas para buscar estabilidad y comenzó a mover por sí sola sus brazos en forma circular mientras balanceaba sus piernas de un lado a otro como lo hacía Mako. Sus manos comenzaron a generar calor y varias llamas de fuego comenzaron a seguirle el paso a la morena. El fuego era moldeado por los brazos de Korra mientras ella seguía intentando convertirlas en electricidad, pero luego bajó los brazos y las llamas desaparecieron.

- Te dije que no podría hacerlo -dice desanimada mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero el chico se acerca a ella y subiendo su mirada con la mano en su mentón, dice.

- Sí puedes. -le respondió en un susurro para luego alejarse y ponerse frente a ella- sólo sígueme.

En ese momento Mako pone una palma encima de la otra y las gira ambas al momento que crea una pequeña esfera de fuego, luego abrió sus brazos y comenzó a moverlos de forma circular mientras las llamas le seguían el paso. El avatar comenzó a imitar al maestro fuego haciendo lo mismo que él, mientras lo hacía, observaba la calma con la que él manejaba el fuego y literalmente podía sentir como su chi recorría libre por sus extremidades. Mako en un movimiento certero de manos convirtió las llamas en electricidad pintando la escena de un dramático azul retumbante mientras lo veía llenarse de poder y energía. Korra, quien aún moldeaba la llama, observó impresionada a uno de los más grandes maestros fuego que tuvo el placer de conocer. Su admiración seguía creciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gritos de terror y dolor inundaban aquel valle. Los lamentos eran atronadores y los gemidos desconcertantes. Khan gritaba de desesperación cuando varias gotas del metal hirviendo se desparramaban sobre su espalda y se extendían por toda su superficie. Él intentaba tirar de las cadenas que lo ataban para liberarse del dolor pero no podía escapar, la frustración lo estaba consumiendo.

Kuvira luego de quemar su espalda con el líquido dejó el resto del metal hirviente dentro de su recipiente para luego caminar hacia su víctima quien, sudado y con la cabeza gacha respiraba de forma acelerada seguía lidiando con él dolor. Ella levanta su rostro para que la viera, y exclama.

- Habla...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -le dijo entre quejidos-

- Quiero saber cómo empezó todo esto, quiero saber qué lo desató.

Khan desvió la mirada por un momento y permaneció en silencio. Molesta Kuvira hizo que otra fracción de metal hirviente flotara sobre la espalda de Khan, pero no tuvo que quemarlo de nuevo, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba hablando.

- Fue hace aproximadamente 11 meses después de que el avatar se hubiese ido al mundo espiritual...

**Flash Back...**

_"El mundo estaba en paz otra vez, nadie atentaba contra el equilibrio del mundo y las naciones estaban muy unidas, era natural que un capitán del ejército de Zao Fu tuviera algún tiempo libre._

_Hacía casi 4 años que te habías marchado de la ciudad y casi se cumplía el primer año de tu condena. Una parte de mi quería ir a hablar contigo para tratar de hacer las pases, pero otra parte se sentía atraído por ese nuevo portal espiritual que estaba en Ciudad República. Siempre sentí fascinación con los temas espirituales, pero antes era casi imposible que un simple ser humano pudiese llegar a conectarse con esa parte del mundo._

_Pero con el portal allí, abierto a todos, era como un llamado a explorarlo._

_Al principio me sorprendí mucho al ver la belleza del mundo espiritual. Los espíritus rondaban en paz con los humanos que lo habían cruzado. Decidí quedarme unas semanas. Pero de pronto, algo comenzó a cambiar en el mundo espiritual"_

Khan se despierta al oír una especie de trueno resonar en el cielo, estaba acostado sobre la suave grama y luego del salto cayó sentado. Miró al cielo y este estaba nublado, nunca había visto que el mundo espiritual luciera tan oscuro.

- ¿Qué sucede? -se dijo a sí mismo-

Miró a su lado y observó a los asustados espíritus que vagaban por allí, lucían asustados al ver la oscuridad de aquellas nubes acercarse hacia ellos y comenzaron a desaparecer gradualmente hasta dejarlo completamente solo.

**Fin Flash Back...**

- No sabía de dónde había aparecido esa oscuridad ni por qué tan repentinamente era tan evidente. -proseguía Khan- No quise dejar de manera inmediata el mundo espiritual, pues quería descubrir qué estaba pasando, obviamente algo había traído esa oscuridad al mundo de los espíritus. Días después me enteré el avatar había dejado el portal cuando aún todavía armonía. Creo que existe una relación directa entre el momento en el que el avatar dejó el mundo espiritual y el momento en el que la oscuridad se disparó -observó a Kuvira con una mirada atemorizante al decir- ... como si ella fuera la única razón por la cual todo no se había desmoronado.

- Quizás la presencia del avatar era la que mantenía el equilibrio en el mundo espiritual, pero esa especie de corrosión ya se estaba llevando a cabo debajo de la mesa -razonó Kuvira- Pero... ¿Qué desató esa oscuridad?

- No lo sé -contestó- yo estaba tan confundido cuando la oscuridad nos alcanzó como tú lo estás ahora. Debía haber alguna explicación y yo quería encontrarla, por eso decidí no dejar el mundo espiritual. En cambio me adentré más en su superficie.

- ¿Y qué viste?

- Me dí cuenta de que mientras más adentrado en el mundo espiritual estaba, mayor era la oscuridad, como si emergiera de su mismo centro. La luz del portal era lo único que se distinguía a lo lejos. Entonces todo comenzó a cambiar para mal. Las cosas que antes eran invisibles comenzaron a tomar forma y fue entonces cuando vi a mi doble.

- Algo tuviste que hacer para traer la inestabilidad al mundo espiritual, no pudo pasar porque sí -refuta Kuvira- Tú eres el que inició todo esto de la unificación, debes saber cómo detener esto.

Khan observa a Kuvira.

- El hecho de que yo haya sido el primer unificado no significa que yo haya dado comienzo a la rebelión espiritual

- ¿Dices que hay alguien más detrás de esto?

Khan sonríe sombríamente de medio lado, delatando su respuesta al instante.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo -exclamó la maestra metal- al fin y al cabo tú eres como todos los demás que han sido unificados, hay algo más que dió inicio a todo esto y yo descubriré que es.

- Lo único que sé es que ahora soy mucho más poderoso de lo que antes era -interrumpe Khan- y no dejaría esta clase de poder por nada.

- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA KHAN? ¡ES LA PEOR PARTE DE TI LA QUE HABLA! ¡TÚ NO ERAS ASÍ! ¡MIRA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO!

- ¿Y eso qué? Soy más fuerte ahora, nunca me sentí más vivo y lleno de poder que ahora...

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Kuvira comenzó a observar como el recipiente de metal hirviente comenzaba a temblar de un lado a otro, pero ella no estaba ejerciendo ningún control sobre él. Una especie de gran magnetismo comenzó a sentirse en toda aquella habitación y Khan parecía ser el único culpable.

- ¡DETEN ESTO AHORA KHAN! ¡NO DEJES QUE TUS MIEDOS TE CONTROLEN! ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

El ojos verdes comenzó a reír a carcajadas, subiendo su tono de burla cada vez más.

- Tienes miedo de lo que soy capaz, ¿verdad?

Los implementos de tortura que estaban regados por toda la habitación comenzaron a flotar en el aire y el metal hirviendo seguía meciéndose por aquel campo magnético poderoso que se estaba generando. Kuvira comenzó a sentirse aprisionada y con algo de miedo, estaba sintiendo demasiado poder y las risas del terrorífico maestro metal seguían incrementándose.

De pronto el recipiente de metal hirviente se volcó al suelo y el caliente líquido se regó por el suelo aumentando el calor de toda la cabaña. Acto seguido el metal comenzó a elevarse en el aire formando una especie de bola contenida. Kuvira observaba aquello con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo control.

Acaso... ¿Khan estaba haciendo control con la mente?

La bola de metal moldeable comenzó a girar con rapidez al momento que filosas púas metálicas comenzaron a salir disparadas clavándose en las paredes cada vez más hasta que la bola metálica se dispersó. Entonces una gran explosión acabó con aquellas paredes y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

Kuvira comenzó a toser de repente y con sus brazos disipó todo el polvo, horrorizándose por la escena.

Allí mismo, detrás de donde anteriormente estaban esas paredes, se encontraba todo el clan Beifong rodeando la cabaña. Los ojos de todos brillaban de un profundo azul y todos observaban a Kuvira, quien tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ahora había entendido el por qué de tanto poder.

El agarre de las manos de Khan se destrozaron y él quedó libre desplomándose de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de reír de satisfacción. Levantó su sombría mirada y observó el horrorizado rostro de Kuvira, al exclamar.

- Jaque Mate!

Con eso los gemelos Wing y Wei ayudaron a Khan a levantarse y mantenerse de pie al momento que decían.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella jefe? ¿La aniquilamos?

Kuvira sintió un punzante escalofrío.

- No -respondió Khan- Ella debe contemplarme en toda mi grandeza antes de siquiera pensar en morirse. Déjenla ir por ahora, será cuestión de tiempo antes que ella y sus amigos dejen de existir. -Con eso miró de nuevo a la chica y completó- Para este momento debería saber que todos están perdidos.

Dicho esto, los Beifong salieron disparados propulsándose con tierra control llevándose a Khan consigo en una gran nube de polvo. De un momento a otro, Kuvira se había quedado sola, con las manos vacías y un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra seguía moviendo sus brazos casi a la perfecta sincronía con Mako, pero él manejaba un relámpago y ella seguía con las llamas yendo de un lado a otro sin realizar ningún cambio. Algo frustrada y cansada de llevar horas haciendo lo mismo, extendió su mano con desespero y de sus dedos se generó una explosión que la envió al suelo algo herida.

- Korra! -gritó Mako con preocupación deshaciendo su relámpago y yendo a ayudarla. La sienta y ella con suma desesperación y ojos cerrados, responde-

- No puedo, simplemente no puedo aprender. Jamás tendré ese control en mí, soy un fracaso.

Él la mira a los ojos y exclama...

- No, no lo eres, pero es justo por eso que no puedes generar el relámpago. Ven -invita mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie- te enseñaré como se hace.

Con eso el maestro fuego pega nuevamente su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Su respiración le daba en el cuello y calentaba esa parte de su piel, también le permitía disfrutar de su aliento a menta. Sus brazos recorrieron los de la morena al igual que el calor de sus manos. Él se plantó detrás de ella como una sombra, adoptando la misma posición de los brazos de ella como si estuviesen unidos, nunca hubieron estado tan cerca.

- Solo déjate llevar, Korra -invita el maestro fuego.

Con eso Mako mueve sus manos y las de Korra se movieron al mismo tiempo con él.

La llama se encendió y comenzó a seguir el movimiento de sus manos. Korra no estaba haciendo control, pero podía sentir la energía de Mako en su cuerpo, como si fuese ella quien le daba forma a la llama.

Entonces una sensación diferente recorrió su cuerpo. Un chispeante azul comenzó a aparecer frente al rostro de la morena a medida que Mako convertía el fuego en electricidad. Estaban tan unidos que podían sentir lo mismo. La adrenalina se contagió a la morena y le llenó de escalofríos el cuerpo, un sentimiento inquietante, pero a la vez irresistible. No podía contenerlo, pero tampoco quería que se acabara, lo estaba disfrutando.

Mako permaneció concentrado haciendo todo el trabajo mientras Korra simplemente dejaba que el chico tomara el control de la situación y le enseñara lo que se sentía ser una maestra rayo, y ese sentir era el mejor que hubiese experimentado jamás. No cambiaría ese momento por nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oye Baraz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oye Baraz -dijo Asami interrumpiendo aquel silencio que ya llevaba cierto tiempo entre ambos, quienes estaban solos en aquel despacho. Él, quién comía a gusto una pieza de pollo, levantó la mirada para ver a la chica y responder-

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ajá...

- Bueno...-titubeó- tenía curiosidad... Antes de ser unificado... Cuando te enfrentaste con tu doble... ¿Con qué te atacó?

Al escuchar aquello, Baraz soltó el alimento y lo puso a un lado, se encorvó un poco y miró al suelo con la vista algo perdida, era obvio que le había incomodado la pregunta.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar -respondió en voz casi nula-

- Oh, lo siento yo no quise... ¡Dios que tonta! No debí meterme en tu vida yo...

- Descuida, es solo que... es algo doloroso.

- Te entiendo -dice Asami- todos hemos perdido muchas cosas, y de verdad no quise incomodarte con esa pregunta, solo buscaba algo para conversar y...

- Él usó a Ana -la interrumpe y ella queda callada unos segundos-

- ¿Ana?

- Si, Ana, mi novia... No la conociste, Bolin sí lo hizo -agrega- éramos prisioneros en los campos de concentración de Kuvira cuando lo conocimos a él y a Varrick, ellos nos ayudaron a escapar y nos devolvieron la libertad.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

- Ana era una luchadora, luchaba en favor de los débiles al igual que yo, y seguimos haciéndolo luego de ser liberados. Ella murió siendo una luchadora. -Exclamó al momento que se le partía la voz. Asami tapó su boca por el asombro-

- Lo siento mucho -dijo casi en un susurro. Los ojos de Baraz se llenaron de lágrimas al solo recordarlo-

- Y lo que más me duele es que no estuve allí con ella para salvarla, lo hubiera hecho sino y estaría aquí con nosotros. Pero ella murió defendiendo los mismos intereses que yo en batalla. Era una campeona y se sacrificó mucho por mi -confiesa- nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente, honrada, luchadora y especial como ella...

Levanta la vista y observa a Asami...

- ... Al menos hasta ahora... -completa- Asami yo te debo mi vida y estoy tan agradecido que me ayudaras. Has pasado por tanto y aun así sigues luchando y ayudas a los que lo necesitan sin pedir nada a cambio... Me recuerdas mucho a ella -Asami se sonroja al escucharle decir eso- creo que por eso me siento tan conectado a ti... no sé...

- Pero yo también te debo mi vida -confiesa Sato- y también creo que eres un chico muy valiente y capaz. Creo que también me siento conectada a ti... Es algo extraño... -dice con frustración- es que necesitaba tanto alguien con quien hablar y abrirme y las personas que se supone que deberían estar conmigo y escucharme me han dejado de lado y no tengo a nadie sino a ti, y tú has sido tan caballeroso conmigo que... Creo que te conozco de antes.

- Asami...-dice Baraz- ¿Y si fue el destino que nos conociéramos de esa forma?

- Yo -titubea- yo no sé...

Baraz miró fijamente en sus ojos verdes, tan llenos de hermosura y con unas lágrimas contenidas en sus párpados. Su belleza no tenía límites y sus labios rojos y carnosos lo impulsaban a querer acercarse más.

Lo extraño era, que Asami estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Con Mako y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban aquellos jóvenes pegados el uno al otro como cuerpo y sombra, imitando movimientos, como uno solo, y el relámpago que estaban generando los obedecía.

Las chispas se agrandaron y la morena comenzó a sentir miedo, pero entonces recordó que Mako estaba con ella y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, sintió esa confianza que tenía más de cuatro años sin sentir, cuando él le prestaba todo su apoyo en cualquier situación que se le presentara, incondicionalmente, él lo dejaba todo a un lado para que ella pudiese tener éxito. Ese sentimiento de protección la envolvió más enteramente que la adrenalina del rayo.

Ambos contraen sus brazos y retienen el relámpago por unos segundos. La emoción de Korra casi la hacía gritar, pues sentía como el chi también recorría su piel, ella estaba reteniendo el rayo también.

- Lista, Korra? -escuchó ella decir a Mako-

- Estoy lista. -respondió.

Con eso ambos extienden sus brazos y el más poderoso y armónico relámpago que hubiesen disparado jamás salió como misil potente y arrollador, tan azul y vibrante que era increíble de ver. El chirrido del mismo era ensordecente y la energía grandísima.

Fue inmensa la explosión cuando el rayo colisionó. Segundos después todo había pasado.

La morena se volteó hacia Mako emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

- Gracias -le dijo- muchísimas gracias... Nunca pensé que podía experimentar algo como esto

- Es un gusto Korra -respondió él algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa-

Ella entonces se separó del abrazo y ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, tan cerca y aún tan lejos. El deseo era tan intenso como el silencio que se generó entonces.

Él la quería con todas las fuerzas, ella lo quería también, solo unos centímetros los fueron separando... centímetros que fueron siendo acortados cuando de manera automática, sin pensarlo, Korra comenzó a acercarse más a Mako.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escena se llevaba a cabo simultáneamente en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban en sus respectivas escenas sintiendo el mismo sentimiento por la persona que tenían en frente, era algo poderoso e inevitable.

Los segundos corrieron y el futuro se volvió presente.

Los labios de Baraz tocaron los de Asami mientras sus brazos la acercaban a él. Ella parecía no responder al principio, pero eventualmente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso lento, tierno y algo torpe. Ella sintió algo dispararse en su estómago, esas caricias, tenía tiempo sin sentirlas. Esos roces de labios eran la droga que estaba necesitando. Su mente quedó en blanco y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Mientras tanto Korra se acercaba hacia los labios de Mako quien estaba inmóvil al ver a esa belleza de tez morena venírsele encima. El corazón de ella comenzó a palpitar muy deprisa deseando el contacto.

Pero entonces algo la detuvo. Abrió sus ojos y encontró el dedo de Mako deteniendo su proximidad sobre sus labios. Él parecía algo sacrificado y con un suspiro dejó salir su sentir. La morena lo miró a los ojos preocupada y exclamó.

- ¿Qué sucede Mako? ¿No quieres besarme? -Él la mira con ojos vacíos y tristes por ella-

- Si quiero Korra, es lo que más deseo. Pero no a sí -dijo casi en medio de un susurro-

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? -Él levanta la mirada y la enfrenta-

- Tú estás con alguien más ahora. No volveré a hacerle daño a las personas que quiero.

- Mako yo... estoy confundida -replicó ella con desespero- no sé qué hacer... arrhh... maldita cabeza mía!

- Lo siento Korra, no puedo estar contigo de ese modo, trato de ser un caballero... -con eso el chico se separó de ella dándole la espalda para marcharse, pero sintió el agarre de la morena sobre sus manos jalándolo hacia él. Al voltearse, divisa sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de impotencia. Su labio le temblaba y su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho-

- ¿Y si te digo que te amo a ti? -exclamó ella-

- Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Con eso, Mako la deja dándole la espalda y yéndose de aquel lugar. Ella lo observa partir y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas sin permiso en su rostro serio. Nunca sintió una desesperación tan grande, un vacío tan inmenso en el pecho.

¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no se sentía culpable?

Korra realmente no era buena lidiando con sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía la certeza de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Baraz, basta... -gime Asami mientras utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujar al maestro fuego lejos de sus labios y se levantó de repente sintiéndose apenada y muy sonrojada.-

- Perdóname Asami -ruega él al instante- no quise hacerlo... soy un idiota yo... ¡Por favor no me odies!

- NO! -le gritó al observar que él intentaba acercarse lo cual lo detuvo por completo. El susurró un casi inaudible "Lo siento" mientras su cara de arrepentimiento lucía totalmente genuina. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada, exclama- Es que tú no entiendes...

- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Qué debí saber que tenías novia y no tenía derecho a besarte? ¿Qué soy el peor de los...?

- ¡YO QUERÍA QUE ME BESARAS! -replicó amargamente antes de irse de su presencia llorando desconsolada. Ahora su culpa la atormentaría el resto de la noche.

Baraz se quedó completamente en blanco en medio de aquella sala ahora solitaria. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo responder ante eso. Simplemente estaba dividido, una parte de él se sentía mal por haberla besado, pero otra parte estaba muy feliz, porque se sentía exactamente como la primera vez que besó a Ana. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podría ser malo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se hallaba sentado en aquella colina observando el crepúsculo del cielo. Aquellos tintes naranjas y rojizos le traían calma y la soledad de aquel valle le permitían pensar libremente sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida y en su corazón. Tenía tantas cosas atascadas en el pecho que quería decir, pero no era el momento. Tantos sentimientos que quería volver a experimentar, pero no tenía derecho.

Esos sentimientos eran prohibidos para él. Quería aventurarse de nuevo sin importar lo que pasara. Pero con una vez le fue suficiente para aprender la lección, el amor duele cuando no es correspondido, su corazón estaba todavía lleno de enmiendas improvisadas que ni el tiempo pudo unir. Mako no estaría dispuesto a luchar por algo o por alguien que sabía que a la final no tendría. Esta vez, sólo esta vez, quería saber lo que se siente que luchasen por ganar su amor.

- Lindo, no? -dijo de pronto una voz, asustando al maestro fuego. Este voltea y ve a su hermano sonreírle-

- Ah, que bueno verte Bo, ya me estaba preocupando. -responde Mako-

- Es que quería darles tiempo a ti y a Korra para que hablaran -confiesa y luego Mako suspira-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es complicado Bro... Creo que nunca podré ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo. Siempre pasa algo, siempre hay algo que lo impide.

- La vida es un asco a veces. -dice Bolin- pero si ella no puede ver lo asombroso y especial que eres entonces no te merece.

- Ella está con Asami -suspira Mako- es lo único que sé.

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa Mako, siempre hemos sido tú y yo contra el mundo, no hemos necesitado a nadie más. ¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo!

Mako lo mira con una sonrisa, parecía algo más animado.

- Tienes razón Bro, gracias.

- Por cierto hay alguien con quien quiero llevarte, es alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Sí? ¿De quién se trata?

- En realidad estaba un poco molesto cuando habló de ti -confesó Bolin- dice que siempre te andas metiendo en su camino y pues me encomendó buscarte para encargarse de ti personalmente.

Mako miró extrañado a su hermano, quien hablaba de una manera tan relajada y normal que daba miedo.

- No entiendo lo que dices.

- .. Así que dime bro -lo interrumpe- ¿vendrás a la buena o a la mala?

De pronto un escalofrío recorre el espinazo del maestro fuego cuando los ojos de Bolin brillan de azul frente al rostro de Mako. Este pega un grito y es tomado de la camisa por Bolin quien lo asestó contra un árbol apretándolo a él. El maestro fuego estaba horrorizado.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente tener acceso a tanto poder. Luchar con mi doble no fue tarea fácil, pero unirnos fue la mejor decisión.

- Bolin no...

- ¡MAKO! -grita de pronto la voz de Korra quien luego apareció aproximándose hacia ambos. Bolin gruñó y presionó más a su hermano contra el árbol mientras le daba un ultimátum-

- No tendrás al avatar siempre contigo para defenderte. Tarde o temprano te encontraré y acabaré contigo.

Dicho esto Bolin soltó a su hermano quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y desapareció en un instante propulsándose con el poder de la tierra. En ese segundo llegó Korra hacia el ojos dorados.

- Mako ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada pero él no respondió, simplemente estaba inmóvil con su vista fija en el horizonte mientras observaba a su hermano perderse en la lejanía-

Sus ojos dejaron salir un mar de lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar casi tanto como su pulso. Su corazón se rompió y la palidez fue el tono dominante de su piel. Parecía muerto en vida. Korra sintió también el deseo de llorar al ver a Mako tan roto y horrorizado.

Con la voz entrecortada y un deseo inquietante de impotencia y rabia. Mako profirió estas palabras...

- No Bolin... No Bolin...

Comenzó a gemir desconsolado y Korra se agachó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él enterró la cabeza sobre su pecho y ella lo atrajo a sí misma para protegerlo con sus brazos.

Bolin había sido unificado. Nada podría estar peor.

Cada vez eran menos y era más difícil mantener la lucha. ¿Qué les iba a deparar el futuro ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajajaja Te Amo Kuvira! Gracias por patearle el trasero así sea momentaneamente al hdp de Khan.<strong>

**En fin... ¿Les gustó el cap? Si es así, por favor agradezco sus reviews, me animan y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo esto.**

**Bueno, revelaciones y más dudas on coming... Dodecaedro amoroso a la vista xD Ships crack naciendo... ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?**

**Y Bolin... T.T Me reservo comentarios, soy un maldito xDDD**

**En fin gracias a todos por leer, son increíbles su apoyo me hace feliz, no solo sus reviews, sino también sus favs and follows. :)**

**Nos leemos la próxima. **

**Prota Makorrian.**


End file.
